


Fork in the Road

by RedWolfBlack



Series: The Long Road Ahead [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fighting, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Time Travel, Post-Break Up, Romance, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: The countdown to Little Diablo is on. Neither Kim nor Shego know how to handle the events of A Sitch in Time now that their memories are back, and with Drakken's next scheme in the works, will they be able to reconcile what happened? Or will they fall apart for good?
Relationships: Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim Possible/Shego, Monique/Ron Stoppable
Series: The Long Road Ahead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329305
Comments: 92
Kudos: 84





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part three of The Long Road Ahead series. Things are heating up to the end game of this. I know there are lots of questions, some might be answered, while others won't. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. I am hoping to finish this part by the end of this year and then completing the series by the end of 2021. 
> 
> The major part of this section is the So the Drama movie. I will be developing more of Ron and Monique, as well as integrating Bonnie into the friend group. We will also get to see a more hostile side of Shego as well as seeing how her powers work more. Think of Shego as a fusion reactor with how she can conduct the plasma and heat. 
> 
> Height wise is this: Kim and Bonnie are 5'3 and Shego is 5'9 (This is from the official character models)

**5 Months Before Little Diablo Incident** **(February )**

The col d February air whipped against Kim’s face as she ran through the snow covered streets of Middleton. She had taken up doing morning jogs since her break up with Shego, if she could really call it that. After she had left the waterfall that fateful day a month ago, Kim hadn’t heard a word from Shego. There had been no missions to go deal with Drakken. It appeared the man didn’t think it would be fun to try to take over the world in the sudden blizzard that had consumed the city in the past weeks. Kim had almost reached out to Shego, but the woman’s phone number was nowhere to be found, almost as if it was erased from existence. Kim hadn’t been able to find the contact in her phone anymore, which upset her. Apparently, Shego could sneak into her room at any time without her waking.

As she ran, Kim tried to think of other things and not the memories that she had reacquired. Sometimes, she would wistfully think back to one of the futures before she had the stark image of red dripping off her  alters’ arm smacked her in the face. That in turn devolved into the fight before the Time Monkey broke. Everything meshing in Kim’s mind made her sick to her stomach, so she resorted to listening to music to keep the thoughts at bay. For the first few weeks, it was sad songs that had her wandering the streets of Middleton in the early morning, hoping to find some solace. That stopped real quick when Monique caught Kim sulking at school with headphones in and eyes starting to water.

Kim’s run had turned into a walk as she headed back home. She was feeling the heat her body was producing through her thick sweater. She was deep in thought as music played through her headphones, this time is was more upbeat to keep her moving through her run. With her head lowered and her eyes glued to the snowy sidewalk, Kim almost ran into Bonnie. She felt a small splash of warm liquid hit her chest, but didn’t get burned by it. Looking up, Kim was shocked to see Bonnie standing in her way, dressed in a robe, pajamas, and some boots. The brunette was holding a mug of coffee out to her, cheeks red from either the cold or embarrassment.

“B-Bonnie,” Kim stuttered, “S-sorry.” 

“I didn’t think it was possible to sneak up on you,” Bonnie said with a smile. She placed the mug into Kim’s hands. “Figured you could use some warmth on your way home.”

Kim stared at the brown liquid, gingerly taking a sip of it. “Thanks,” she hummed as the fluid warmed her body. “How did you know I was going to be walking past your place?”

“Fastest route to your place,” Bonnie said with a shrug. She didn’t want to tell Kim that she had noticed the girl doing extreme runs in the cold a week ago.

“Oh...” Kim nodded as she took another sip. She looked at Bonnie, noticing the brunette was shivering slightly. Although the coffee was still hot, Kim finished the rest of it in two gulps. She let out a hiss of pain as the warmth hit her tongue, throat, and stomach. She shuddered at the feeling. 

“Thank you,” Kim said as she pressed the mug into Bonnie’s hands. “I’ll see you at school...”

“You’re welcome,” Bonnie said through chattering teeth. She smiled softly at Kim before the redhead ran off towards her home. She watched until Kim ran around the corner before heading inside to get ready for school.

Kim was staring at the computer in her locker, hoping for Wade to pop up on the screen with a mission. It was lunchtime and she hadn’t been very hungry, avoiding Monique and Ron when the bell had rung after English. Again, music filtered into her ears. This time it was something on the heavier side, since she had burned through the Oh Boyz discography the past few days. Their music was more love songs that she cared to listen to. She had stumbled into the alt metal genre while trying to find something to replace the boy band. The only downside is it fueled the angry part of her that was hyper focused on Shego using time travel to break up her and Ron’s world saving dynamic. 

Kim felt a hand shake her shoulder, and for the second time that day, was startled by Bonnie appearing before her. Bonnie giggled at the surprised look on Kim’s face. She tapped her ear to get Kim to remove the headphones that seemed to be glued to her in the recent weeks. Kim pulled the buds out, giving Bonnie a puzzled look.

“Your dorky friends said that you’ve been moping,” Bonnie started with, wanting to gauge Kim’s reaction. She received a flash of pain before olive eyes went neutral. “Mhm. Well, I might be the last person you would want to talk about in regards to _her_ , but I am here if you’d like.” 

Kim tensed slightly when she Bonnie got closer and gave her a hug. It felt weird for a moment, not only because of the past animosity, but their height. Bonnie was roughly the same height as Kim, while Shego had been half a foot taller. Kim relaxed after a moment, accepting the hug. The other thing that was weird was the lack of consistent warmth that accompanied a hug from Shego. When she felt Bonnie’s embrace loosen, Kim wiggled out of the hug. She felt bad comparing a friendly hug to Shego. She had been doing that a lot lately. 

“Thanks...” Kim said with a small smile. Before she could say more the bell for class rang loudly in the hall.

“No problem, Kim,” Bonnie returned with a shrug before heading down the hall. 

Kim let out a sigh when she saw Monique and Ron round the corner, both lighting up when they saw their friend. Monique marched up to her, leaving Ron to jog towards them through the crowd of students milling about the hall. “You better not having been pouting out here the entire lunch period,” Monique scolded when she made it to Kim. Kim blushed with embarrassment.

“No… Bonnie came to briefly talk to me near the end,” Kim mumbled. “So I wasn’t moping the _whole_ period.”

Monique hummed with minor disappointment, causing Kim to look down and blush more. She still wasn’t used to Monique’s style of friendship. Ron had been supportive since Kim had broken it off with Shego. Although he sounded far more pleased than Kim would have liked when she told him what happened. Ron wrapped his arm around Kim in that moment, laughing a little bit.

“C’mon, KP. Life is good, we’re getting closer to senior year and being able to get out into the world!”

“We already get out into the world, Ron,” Kim laughed. “We save it weekly, sometimes daily.”

“But that’s like work,” Ron whined, eliciting a giggle from Monique. He gave her a goofy smile.

“You’d think being the sidekick was hard,” Monique said to Kim.

Kim grinned a bit, closing her locker to head to class before the final bell rung. Things were starting to feel normal again, but she doubted it would last for long.

KP+KP+KP

The amount of syntho-plasma that was sticking to every surface of the training room terrified whatever henchmen were sitting and watching Shego blast through dummies filled with the stuff. They thought she was rough on them, now realizing she had been going easy on them over the years. Shego was in the center of the large room, panting, and letting her plasma get to its breaking point. Drakken was grinning ear to ear, remote in his hand. He pressed the button to release more synthodrones, as he had deemed them. He watched as more landed in the room from a hatch in the ceiling, analyzing the way they reacted to the recoil of the land. 

Shego tensed up, stepping back a bit as the new drones tried to circle around her. She had a control on her powers at the moment, not letting them get to the point she exploded with heat. It had taken a few dozen fights with things Drakken was testing to get her emotions in check. She pictured them as Kim, the Time Monkey, Ron, and her parents, making sure to get whatever emotion was built up in her out. She threw plasma at the advancing drones, using the push back to slide around them. Unfortunately, one was able to sneak up behind her and jump on her back. Grunting, Shego slammed backwards at the wall to try and knock the thing off of her.

The other drones that had been distracted turned their attention to Shego. Growling now, Shego twisted her hand around and ripped a hole in the drone’s side. Viscous fluid leaked out of the husk, removing the weight from Shego’s back so she could move better. She shook off the husk as she swung her leg up and into another drone. She saw a spark of plasma at the end of her foot ignite before extinguishing. Stunned, Shego missed the time to dodge another drone coming at her. She was exhausted at this point having taken down over fifty of the synthodrones in the past hour and a half. It was enough for her body to go into a defense, setting off a heat wave that send the drones back in fear of being liquefied.

Slumping against the wall, Shego stared at the drones that had moved away. They didn’t advance on her again, as they had gone stock still. Drakken made his way through the carnage to stand in front of the exhausted woman. “How did you do that?!” He squealed with excitement. He put his hand out to help Shego up.

“Still haven’t figured that out,” Shego replied, ignoring Drakken’s offered hand and remaining against the wall. She felt drained.

“This means that there is more to your powers than we previously thought! We need to tes-” Drakken was cut off by a sudden glowing hand grabbing his front collar.

“If that last word was ‘test’, I will not hesitate to incinerate you,” Shego snarled, letting the heat in her glow rise enough to make Drakken sweat. The man shook his head, looking like he was going to knock it off his neck. Shego glared at him, tossing him out of her way as she stormed off. She needed to get the fuck out of there and clear her mind.

Shego left the lair and aimlessly drove around. She didn’t have a destination in mind, anywhere that wasn’t Middleton or the surrounding. Even the waterfall wasn’t far enough to get away from her worries. The moments she had shared with Kim still clung to the place, even after she destroyed most of the vegetation a month ago. So, she drove out of Upperton, through Middleton, and towards Go City. Although Go City was one of the places she avoided like the plague because of her brothers, it was better than being in a city where she would run into Kim. 

After their break up, Shego had done her best to erase herself from Kim’s life. They were too connected to not float back to the other like magnets. Shego thought she would be the first one to cave, getting belligerently drunk was a good way for Shego to forget her inhibitions. Thankfully, she had just ended up staying in her room and sulking. Any remnants she had of research involving the Time Monkey had been burnt to ash and thrown in the trash. She wanted to forget again and have everything back to normal. If only wishes came true.

Shego had blown through Go City without realizing it, driving until she couldn’t keep her eyes open. It was pitch black when she pulled into a local park of some small town. Getting out of her car, she leaned against the hood of it, lighting her hand up to see some of the immediate area. There didn’t seem to be any threat of cops coming around either. Shego let out a huff as she looked up at the stars. 

“I was probably too harsh to Drakken,” Shego thought aloud. 

Shego knew the man was curious about her abilities. Hell, she was curious about how they worked. When she and her brothers had been hit by the comet, their father did some small experiments on them before whisking them away to fight crime. Her brothers’ glows seemed to function like superpowers from comics, not much science to explain away the logic of it, while she was cursed with something that could be explained. It made her more valuable to her father, even if he didn’t want a daughter. Scowling at the thought, Shego looked down at her foot that had almost ignited. 

Over the years, she had learned that she was a walking fusion reactor. Her ability to throw plasma meant she had her own magnet field to keep the plasma contained. She had been mortified when she found out, in theory, that she could reach temperatures of one million degrees Celsius.  The most she had tried to conduct safely was 1668*C, which allowed her to cut through titanium. Shego had felt drained when she tried that. She had wanted to try to cut through tungsten, but didn’t want to risk burning herself. As it was, extreme heat took a toll on her body. Learning that she could use the heat as a barrier or go ‘supernova’, as she deemed it, was interesting. Yet, any time she tried to focus on the heat radiation, her energy sapped immediately. She also learned that after she expelled the pressure, she needed to cool down immediately. Looking into fusion reactors after finishing college, Shego was surprised could even function. Something in her biology allowed her to cool down naturally to allow her to survive. That brought her back to her foot.

Shego focused on the appendage, trying to manipulate her plasma there. Her hands lit up instead. She growled in frustration after a few more attempts. If her powers were developing, it be better for her to learn now than in the middle of a fight with someone. It was like when she went supernova the first time and melted the small front yard of the lair. Shego frowned as she put out her hands. She got back into her car, sighing in resignation when she looked at her phone. There was a series of calls from Drakken needing her for a heist. She prayed that it didn’t involve Kim getting involved.


	2. Shut Up and Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking a month break after this chapter. I didn't do so after the four chapter upload at the end of the year, which is why this took so long to write. Apologies in advance for the wait times. 
> 
> Enjoy this as it was hard to write and figure out more plot for this section of the series. I will be gunning through with plot and such to get to the final 4 chapters of part 3 since those will involve So the Drama.

The roof beneath Shego fell through with a loud thunk, allowing her to drop into the lab that Drakken was looking to steal from. Looking around the room, Shego made sure there was no danger. She frowned at the office space as she looked around. There didn’t seem to be much there other than books, a computer, and two devices on a bookshelf. They looked similar, one green, the other purplish. The devices were slim and looked like Kim’s stupid Kimmunicator. Shaking her head, Shego looked up when Drakken floated down on a hover segway. He hopped off it, heading towards the two devices.

“I don’t get it,” Shego said suddenly, “If you’re such an evil genius, shouldn’t you invent your own stuff? Like, what’s up with the stealing?”

“It’s called outsourcing,” Drakken replied with a shrug. “Besides, why reinvent the wheel? Or in this case, the ElectronMagneto Accelerator!” Drakken picked up the purple device from its perch triumphantly. “With this I can increase the power of any electrical device to evil proportions.”

“Stealing again?” Kim’s voice sounded in the lab. Drakken’s triumphant look switched to annoyance immediately. It wasn’t as violent as Shego’s reaction to Kim arriving.

The woman tensed immediately, feeling the temperature spike around her. Her heartbeat faltered at hearing the voice of the girl she loved. It had been a month since they had run into the other. Shego diverted her eyes away from Kim, keeping her arms crossed. She heard the soft sound of Ron sliding down rope and plopping beside Kim.

“Whatever happened to inventing your own stuff?” Ron mused.

“It’s called outsour-Oh, just get on with it,” Drakken resigned. He motioned for Shego to get into action.

“Nuh-uh, Dr. D,” Shego said, backing up to lean on one of the shelves. She was doing her best not to make eye contact with Kim. “You get on with it, for once.” The three people in front of Shego were stunned by the response. Drakken cleared his throat nervously, while Kim and Ron gave each other a look.

“Shego, now is not the time to question the nature of our relationship,” Drakken grumbled.

“I’m not doing this for you,” Shego stated as she stood up straight. “I’m doing this for me.” She looked directly at Kim, having gotten angry while waiting for the bantering to stop.

Shego rushed forward, flipping in the air to land behind Kim with some theatrics. She threw plasma aggressively towards Kim and Ron. Grunting, she was able to make the blast become a beam, trailing it after Kim. Kim tumbled away while Ron ducked down from the blast, covering his ears as it whistled by. Drakken had to jump back when Kim skirted by him and Shego’s plasma. Using the bookshelves near her, Kim jumped up and grabbed onto one of the pipes that hung from the ceiling. She swung from it, trying to land a downward kick on Shego. Instead she was sent flying back by a kick in the stomach from the woman. She flared up and chased after the hero.

Kim landed on her back with a grunt as the wind went out of her. She got up quickly as Shego rushed her with a murderous look in her eyes. She had only seen that look once before, during the beginning of their rivalry. It had also been a while since Shego hadn’t pulled back on her punches Kim realized she used a book to block a flaming fist. The book burst into flames on impact, making Kim drop the item. The heat coming off the plasma was also more prominent than before.

With her back against the bookshelf, Kim resorted to dodging Shego’s punches. The woman wasn’t holding back and that scared Kim a little bit. Flasks and beakers shattered behind her when Shego’s claws made contact with them. One of Shego’s kicks knocked the green device from its position on the shelf to the floor. Kim lifted up onto the shelf behind her, using the extra leverage to kick Shego away. The woman smashed into a skeleton replica that was hanging in a corner. Jumping up with a growl, Shego tackled Kim to the ground, in turn dislodging the Kimmunicator from Kim’s pocket from the force. Kim let out a hiss of pain as her back crashed into the bookshelf. The force knocked a small green modular device onto the back of Kim’s neck.

Shego’s hands ignited again, Kim gulping as she felt the heat coming off of them. She grabbed a book to deflect a clawed swipe at her face. She twisted around, knocking Shego into the same shelf. Another modular device was shaken off the top of the shelf, lodging itself onto the back of Shego’s neck. The two started a power struggle when Shego grabbed Kim’s forearms roughly, attempting to pin the girl to the shelving. Behind them, Drakken and Ron were having their own struggle. The blue man was kicking the blonde in the head as he tried to clamber through the opening Shego had made. Ron was hollering, getting Kim’s attention. It was enough for Shego to win the battle they were having, jumping to the top of the bookshelf. She pressed her back against the wall and shoved the bookshelf down on Kim.

Ron yelped as Drakken disengaged the boy’s hands from his ankles, gloating as he climbed through the whole in the ceiling. Ron rushed over to Kim, to get the large case from on top of her. Shego smirked as she made her getaway with Drakken. Kim was dazed and feeling sore as Ron lifted the bookshelf up enough for her to slide out from under it.

“You okay?” Ron asked, as Kim stood up, rubbing her stomach. She could feel a few broken ribs from the bookshelf and low blows Shego had thrown at her.

“Me? Yah...” Kim mumbled as she gazed off to the where Drakken and Shego had escaped. “Pride, definitely wounded. Emotion wise, devastated.”

“I mean you’re the one that left her,” Ron stated as he went to pick up the Kimmunicator. It was laying next to the green device much like it. “Oh, don’t forget this.” Ron handed Kim the green device instead of the Kimmunicator.

“Yeah,” Kim sighed and absentmindedly put the object in her pocket, not looking at it as she did so. She really didn’t want to get into the break up with Ron again. He always appeared too excited about it happening. She wanted to go home and crying into her pillow after that fight.

KP+KP+KP

“KP, those breakfast nacos aren’t going to eat themselves,” Ron called to Kim as he entered the Possible’s kitchen.

Kim followed behind Ron, looking sullen. She had spent most of the night listening to sad music and finishing up the homework she had after her mom bandaged her broken bones. She had fallen asleep with tears in her eyes, which led to nightmares haunting her. She handed the device to Ron as she made her way to the booth in the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Ron asked quizzically.

“Thing you picked up,” Kim replied with a frown. “So not the Kimmunicator.”

“A video game! Awesome!”

Ron started messing around with the device while Kim glared at the table, lost in thought about her fight with Shego from yesterday. Hitting a button in the center of the device, Ron saw a sad face come on the screen. The circular device on the back of Kim’s neck flashed with the same image and she was suddenly crying.

“I can’t believe we lost the Kimmunicator,” Kim cried out. She hid her face in her arms and sobbed. Ron looked concerned, not sure how to handle the sudden outburst. He could hear the muffled sound of Kim stating that Shego now hated her, which brought on another set of tears and muffled sobs.

“Hey… hey, its not the end of the world,” Ron said, patting Kim’s back. “Its not like we haven’t lost the Kimmunicator before, right?”

“I just… when will the carelessness end?” Kim howled before breaking down into more unintelligible sobbing.

“Well, why not play some gameage to ease you’re mind? We can even get Wade to send you a new one like he did that one Christmas.” Ron put the device near Kim, his finger slipping over the down d-pad. The effect was instant.

“I don’t want to play some dumb video game, Ron!” Kim snapped, slamming her fists on the table. “I want the Kimmunicator back. Let’s just go to school to tell Wade that _you_ lost the Kimmunicator _again_.” She grabbed Ron’s collar, hoisting the terrified boy from the kitchen booth and out the door.

KP+KP+KP

Drakken was stunned into silence as Shego sat in a chair crying. He had never seen the woman emit an emotion other than anger or mild annoyance. Yet, there she was crying into her hands about breaking a nail and something to do with Kim Possible. He looked at the Accelerator, feeling triumphant about the victory. Yet, he felt slightly empty about it with Shego sobbing in front of him. He set the device aside, crouching in front of Shego to elaborate on why she was crying.

“I fucked thing up with Kimmie,” Shego cried out. She could feel the wet trails marring her cheeks as she spoke. Internally, Shego was confused by her reaction. It had come out of nowhere, but it wasn’t like her to cry when she was upset. She resorted to being angry or drinking. “I can’t go back in time again to just fix things either. Stupid Stoppable...”

“Uhm, Shego… Am I to gather that you and Kim Possible are no longer in a relationship?” Drakken asked slowly, waiting to see if he needed to jump back from the woman in case she were to attack.

“If we weren’t you think I would be reacting this way!” The words came out in an agonized shout as Shego tried to calm herself down. She didn’t register the look on Drakken’s face when she told him that information. It was much like the face the Grinch made when he had planned his scheme to steal Christmas. Before he could say much more, Drakken suddenly felt himself get lifted into the air and pinned to the nearest wall.

“You know what, this is your fault for teaming up with the stupid monkey man and the drunk golfer!” Shego snarled, hand curled into a claw, waiting to strike.

“Shego, I have no idea what you are talking about!” Drakken yelped. All that did was earn him plasma being added to the claw. “Look, you’re obviously upset about your… uhm… relationship...”

“Meaning?”

“You were over reacting,” Drakken stuttered. That was not the right answer he realized as Shego’s eyes widened and she started shaking him while yelling.

“Over reacting? _Over reacting_?! Me?” Shego threw Drakken across the room, lighting her hands up as she did so. There was a ferocity in her voice as she spoke again. “Fire in the hole!” She started shooting off plasma blasts at the man as he took off running.

After a while, Drakken was able to find solace by perching himself on one of the overhangs in the training room. He was rather confused by what was going on. He peeked his head over the side of his hiding spot, watching Shego pace around the area, looking for him. He let out a yelp when she locked eyes with him. He back peddled away and ran into a cylinder.

Shego poked her head out on the left side of the piping, “I’m so happy you didn’t get hurt.” Her voice was overly cheery.

“I mean if anything happened, I don’t know what I’d do,” Shego cried. Drakken was starting to get emotional whiplash. “Bet you would like to know, wouldn’t you?” And the anger was back.

Drakken curled up into a ball and started sucking his thumb. He was really concerned by the range of emotion that was happening and in split seconds too. Shego approached Drakken, shaking her head a bit as her emotions returned to normal. “Wait… what was I saying?”

“Uhm… Did I forget something? Is this what this is about, because I’m scared,” Drakken said, before continuing to suck his thumb to soothe himself. Shego stared at the man, utterly confused by what had just happened.

KP+KP+KP

While that was going on with Shego and Drakken, Kim and Ron had made it to school. Kim had yet to calm down, which was worrying Ron. He was being the punching bag right now, and he didn’t like it. They were walking down the hall, talking about how to get the Kimmunicator back in that moment, and Kim ran a gauntlet of emotions. Her eyes flashed yellow to, making her happy; then blue, making her cry as bad as she had earlier that morning. Ron was staring at her confused, worried whether or not he should ask if she was okay. He risked it anyways only to get a scowl and an angry tone in return.

“I mean you’re being kind of random,” Ron said. As Ron spoke, the influence from the Moodulator halted.

“Me? Random?” Kim asked, confused by what was being said. She tilted her head at Ron as he rubbed his chin.

“Oh!” Ron snapped his fingers. “You’re not over the whole Shego thing.”

“That obvious?” Kim asked with a pout. She thought she had a better handle on the moping around since Monique hadn’t been harping on her as much.

“Well I mean every since you lost the Kimmunicato-” Ron started.

“ _I_ lost the Kimmunicator? I didn’t lost anything, _Ron_ ,” Kim snapped, grabbing Ron by the shirt again, dragging the boy yelping down the hallway to her locker. She slammed him up against the lockers, shaking open her own in the process. Wade had appeared on the computer a few seconds before the door shot open.

“Oh hey,” Wade said to Ron, puzzled by the boy’s terrified features. “I’ve been trying to reach you on the Kimmunicator.”

“Ron, you’ve got some explaining to do!” Kim snapped.

Meanwhile, back at the Possible residence, Jim and Tim were in a tug of war over the Moodulator’s control device. One twin had the other in a headlock while holding the remote up in the air. Their scuffle up until that point had mashed a variety of buttons, triggering the emotional responses in Kim and Shego. Their fight was broken up by Ann taking the boys out of the kitchen. The device was placed on the table, the emotion flashing on the screen that of love or infatuation.

Ron was in the middle of explaining what had happened to Wade when Kim’s eyes flashed pink and she got a dreamy look on her face. Kim let out a sigh as she stared off into the hallway. When she heard Ron say losing the Kimmunicator was all his fault, she snapped back to the conversation.

“Wait, that’s not true,” Kim slid close to Ron. “Ron did his best. It could have happened to anyone, right?” She batted her eyelashes at the boys.

“Sure,” Wade said with a shrug. “Things happen when you are saving the world.”

Ron felt some relief, but the sudden change in emotion Kim had again left him wary of her motivations. It creeped him out entirely when Kim slinked around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn’t want this interaction to ruin any chance he thought he had with Monique. He definitely didn’t want his friendship to Kim get ruined either since they had already gone over that.

“If I can get a tracking link,” Wade started, having remained in stunned silence as Kim moved about. “I should be able to activate the Kimmunicator’s homing system...” Before Wade could continue, Kim slammed the locker door closed on the computer screen.

“Hey!” Ron yelped.

“We better get going,” Kim said, grabbing Ron by the wrist and dragging him to class.

Stopping at her homeroom, Kim gently skipped to the back of the room, sitting herself next to Bonnie. She barely registered the brunette as she gazed off and into the chalkboard. Ron mouthed at Bonnie to watch Kim. He was worried about what might happen in class. If Bonnie wasn’t there, Ron was sure it would be uneventful, but now he wasn’t sure.

Bonnie nodded back at Ron, seeing the silent, unexpected trust he was showing her. She looked over at Kim, who was still dreamily gazing at the board. “Doing okay over there, Kim?” Bonnie asked. The redhead snapped to attention slightly, smiling widely at the brunette.

“Just peachy, Bonnie,” Kim replied, leaning over the side of her desk to be a bit closer to Bonnie. “How are you this lovely day?”

“Uneventful. You seem to be in a cheery mood.”

“Life is just lovely, y’know.”

Bonnie nodded in agreement, not entirely sure what else to say. She had seen Kim like this a few years ago, gazing off into dreamland while at school. She now deduced that was because of Shego at the time. Yet, she was confused by it now since Kim had been a depressed mess for the past month. She would have to ask Kim about it later since class had started.

KP+KP+KP

Back at the lair, Drakken was finally at peace from Shego and her many moods. He was currently tinkering with the ElectronMagento Accelerator. He was looming over the device with its back open. He had a screwdriver inside, the tip very close to the motherboard. There were some wires sticking out from within the ridge. There were a pair of magnifying spectacles on his face, giving him a wild look as he worked. He was being meticulous with the twisting of the screws, making sure to not clip the flat of the tool against the circuitry.

Drakken was startled from his work, ripping away the screwdriver as he snapped back for his work table. Before him was Shego, giving him an expression that he had never seen on the woman’s face, other than the tears from earlier. Shego had the look of a lovesick puppy. Even during her relationship with Kim Possible, Drakken had never seen that look on the woman’s face.

“Shego!” Drakken cowered behind the table he was behind. “.. You uhm… aren’t upset, yes?”

“No, I’m just admiring your whatamawhosit,” Shego said with a giggle. Sh tapped her finger against Drakken’s nose.

Drakken moved away from Shego, picking the device up,“It’s called an Elect-Why are looking at me like that?” He was about to correct Shego, but apparently when his eyes were towards the device, Shego had gotten on the table and was leaning against it, giving her best smouldering look to Drakken.

What Shego said next Drakken couldn’t bear to hear. He was very confused by her behaviour today and to add on to it, she had called his skin ‘deliciously blue’. He shuddered at the compliment. He gathered his supplies, idly putting the device back together as he approached the AC control. He believed he had given it the extra boost it needed for what he planned to do with it. Although he still wasn’t sure what that was. Tinkering a moment with the dials on the device, Drakken aimed it at the AC control. In an instant, the lair was blanketed with a thick layer of snow and cold. Shego flinched at the sudden chill that pressed against her natural heat barrier. 

Drakken was ecstatic, about to celebrate his minor victory, when Shego pressed up against his back, two mugs suddenly in her hands. She was all about giving the man attention and it was scaring him more than when she was hands-lighting-up-mad at him. Shego was suggesting that he needed a break after all his work, not realizing that when he questioned her it would result in getting dragged through the lair to his room.

KP+KP+KP

Bonnie had a tough time getting through class. She had tried her best to focus, but the constant notes getting tossed her way by a certain redhead were sure to get both of them in trouble. Kim was tossing notes with Bonnie’s name on it, circled with hearts and the like. As flattered as Bonnie was by the notes, she didn’t believe that Kim’s current state was genuine. She considered herself to be a bit of a Kim ‘expert’. They had been friends for a few years before her sisters trampled that. And since Bonnie’s offered truce, things had slipped back to how they were when they were younger.

Luckily, Bonnie was able to make it through the class without the teacher snapping at her or Kim for the redhead’s antics. Once they were out in the hall, it was a whole different story. Kim was extremely close to Bonnie, their hands glancing against each other, sending some shocks through Bonnie as she looked into big, olive eyes, and that dopey expression Kim was wearing. 

“Uhm, Kim?” Bonnie asked, not entirely sure how to handle the situation presented to her.

Before Kim could reply, Ron was rounding the corner, making a face at the display of affection Kim was giving Bonnie. He rushed over to the girls, giving Bonnie an exasperated look. Bonnie shook her head at Ron’s unspoken question, watching relief wash over the boy as he grabbed Kim’s hand to take her to the next class.

“Bye, Bonnie,” Kim called back with a pout.

As they round another section of the hallway, Bonnie figured that would be the end of the exciting portion of her day, but it didn’t end there. There were multiple times throughout the day that Bonnie ended up face to face with Kim again. The girl making doe eyes at her and giggling at some of the dumb things that slipped out of Bonnie’s mouth. The brunette had never really been on the receiving end of aggressive flirting. Most of the time she was saved by a frantic Ron, leaving her to be curious about what was going on. By the time cheer practice came around, Bonnie was pretty sure Kim had run Ron ragged through the day based on the state of his hair sticking out at all ends.

Although they were sweaty and breathing heavily at the end of practice, Kim was glued to Bonnie. Not that the brunette didn’t like the attention, but she let out a sigh of relief when Ron approached them. “What is going on with her?” Bonnie asked.

“I have no clue,” Ron grimaced. “She went from angry to sobbing to happy to angry, and now she’s been stuck like this all day. I honestly thought her gushing about Shego was gross, but dude, the things she’s been suggesting about you… Never would have thought they would come out of her mouth.”

“Ron!” Kim squealed from her spot against Bonnie. Her cheeks went as red as her hair as she looked away.

“Have you had the nerd help figure out what is going on?” Bonnie asked, ignoring the ringing in her ear where Kim had just squeaked. She felt her arm get hugged and a cheek on her shoulder. She let out a sigh, trying to come to terms with the situation and how long it might take to fix.

“Yeah… we, uhm, don’t have the Kimmunicator though,” Ron said, scratching his head. “We could probably get Wade to express mail us one, though.”

“Oh my gawd! Ron, we should totally do that!” Kim yelled in enthusiasm. She squeezed Bonnie’s arm a bit tighter, causing the brunette to grit her teeth in pain. For someone so scrawny, Kim had a grip.

“Well, if that’s settled, do you think you can get Kim off me so I can shower and go home?” Bonnie’s tone seemed icy, returning to how it had been before she and Kim rekindled their fragile friendship.

“You don’t want to spend time with Ron and I?” Kim asked, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

“As fun as that sounds, Kim, I have other things to do after practice.”

That earned Bonnie the infamous Puppy Dog Pout. She was saved by Ron, who took Kim by the hand and dragged her out of the gym. Although pouting, Kim gave Bonnie a wave as she reluctantly let Ron take her away. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Bonnie relaxed. She wasn’t sure 

she could deal with a lovesick Kim for very long.

KP+KP+KP

Drakken wasn’t fairing much better than those that were dealing with Kim. Although, Kim was much more tame compared to Shego in the respects of aggressive flirting. Shego had dragged Drakken throughout Middleton, making mild crimes like stealing candy from a baby. Drakken was very confused and not sure how to deal with what was going on. He just wanted to get back to his evil scheme. Yet, anytime he went to mention it, Shego took him elsewhere to keep the man relaxed as she proclaimed.

KP+KP+KP

Kim’s mood hadn’t changed in the few hours since school ended. She kept trying to head over to Bonnie’s, much to Ron’s disapproval. He was just trying to keep some sort of peace, even bringing Monique into it. If Ron was frazzled about the situation, Monique was quietly laughing at it. She found it amusing that Ron was running ragged trying to keep a lovesick Kim under wraps. Yet, she was a little worried about the extreme of the emotions running through the redhead. 

“How long has she been like this?” Monique asked as she and Ron watched Kim rifle through her closet. They had forgotten that there was a fair that night. Why the high school thought a Winter/Spring fair was smart, neither teen could figure out. The weather had been mild, snow melting into slush.

“Since we got to school,” Ron replied. “She was hanging off of Bonnie most of the day. It was really freaky.”

“Think she is trying to get over... _Shego_?” Monique asked, whispering the villainess’ name.

“Maybe? It’s better than her pouting about it…” Ron said, scratching his head when a green and black sweater landed in front of them. Ron went to pick the article of clothing up, but flinched back when Kim stared at him intensely. She still had that dazed look in her eyes, but deep behind it was sadness and anger.

“What’s up, girl?” Monique asked, sensing the tension.

“I don’t know what I want to wear to the fair,” Kim mused.

“Something warm?” Ron suggested.

“Ron is right,” Monique agreed. “Something warm might make things less.. y’know cold.”

“Hmm, you two are right,” Kim went back to her closet, looking for something that was warm enough, but also seductive enough. She was hoping to see Bonnie there and steal a kiss. In the back of her mind though, Kim felt as though the emotions were being forced, but she couldn’t get it to stop. Her hand paused on another of Shego’s sweaters that she hadn’t returned. It was the same green as her tank top. Tears that refused to fall caused Kim to blink rapidly as she pulled the sweater from its place. She called back to her friends, “Are you two going together?”

Ron squawked and looked at Monique a bit horrified. Monique, on the other hand, giggled and smiled at Ron. They had been tap dancing around the subject since the truth ray incident. She was giving the nervous blonde the time to ask her out without mad science help. 

“I mean, I don’t want you to feel like a third wheel, girlfriend,” Monique replied as Kim exited her closet. She frowned slightly at Kim wearing the over-sized sweater from Shego. 

“I don’t mind,” Kim hummed as she pulled the sleeves of the sweater over her hands. “I’ll try to find Bonnie if you two get too cozy.”

Ron covered his ears as his blush had reached them. “Do I not get a say in this?” He squeaked.

“Hmm, Ron, do you want to go to the fair with me?” Monique said through stifled giggling.

“S-sure,” Ron stammered as he looked over to Monique. 

“Then its settled!” Kim said with a bright smile. “We’ll go together and split up when I find Bonnie!”

Once everyone was ready, the group of friends made there way out of the Possible residence. Ron spotted the Moodulator on his way out, grabbing it to possibly keep him occupied while they were at the fair if the girls decided to do something without him. The walk to the fair grounds held an easy air, as the group chatted among themselves. It was getting dark as they finally reached the fair, Kim scanning the area for Bonnie to see if she could get the girl alone to talk, among other things. 

It didn’t take long for Kim to disconnect from Ron and Monique, giving her friends a wink as she jogged over to an unaware Bonnie. The brunette was at one of the games, frustrated with whatever boy she had agreed to go with. Kim snuck up on her, looping her arm through Bonnie’s.

“What the hell, Kim?!” Bonnie yelped when she saw red hair enter her vision.

“I figured we could spend time together,” Kim stated wistfully. She looked over at the random jock that was slack jawed at the prospect of a girl taking his date.

“I’m here with someone else,” Bonnie stated.

“Do you even know his name?” Kim countered.

“Uhm...”

“Sorry,” Kim said to the jock before steering Bonnie away from the game.

“Kim!” Bonnie admonished the hero as she threw a pathetic apologetic look at the boy.

From on of the benches, Ron and Monique were watching the scene play out. Ron was scratching his head, not entirely sure what to make of it, while Monique let out a laugh. She placed her hand on Ron’s, looking at him with a smile. The blonde gulped as he looked down at the hand touching his. Heat was fluttering to his cheeks as he looked into Monique’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but got hit in the back of the head by something.

Clattering to the ground was the Kimmunicator. Ron rubbed his head with a yelp, giving Monique an apologetic look. He brightened up upon seeing the Kimmunicator. “Hey!” He reached down to pick it up, not noticing a short man in a lab coat marching up to him. Monique stood up, ready to support Ron if the man attempted something. “Its the Kimmunicator!” Ron was excited as he held the device. 

The man in the lab coat snatched the Kimmunicator out of Ron’s hands, startling the boy. “This is mine!” The man snapped, inspecting the Kimmunicator.

“No, dude, I’ve been looking for that,” Ron stated.

The man inspected the device a little bit longer, realizing that it was not what he thought it was. “This looks a lot like my Moodulator…”

“Oh,” Ron clicked into what he had in his pocket, triggering the device to function to sad before handing it over to the scientist. “You mean this video game?”

“This is no game.”

“That explains why I couldn’t win.”

“This controls my Moodulators.”

“Moodulator?” Monique asked, since Ron’s face had dropped into one of confusion.

KP+KP+KP

While that was going on with Ron and Monique, two different events were unfolding. Kim had broken down in front of Bonnie, stuttering over her words and muttering about Shego and then about Bonnie herself. The brunette didn’t know what to do in that moment other than listen and hug the redhead. It was puzzling since they had been having a good time until the sudden emotion change. In another area of the fair,  specifically an alley , Drakken was dealing with another strange bout of crying from Shego. It  came on after he mentioned getting the party started.  Drakken took a few moments to try and calm Shego down before he made his way over the main street where a parade was happening. He heard more sobbing to his right, seeing Kim running from a very confused Bonnie.  He dove behind a bush as to not be seen

“Kim Possible?” Drakken pondered, “Why is she crying? Has everyone lost it?”

“So this device had complete control over Kim all along?” Ron was saying as he walked down the street with Dr. Bortel. The scientist introduced himself properly after he and Ron had swapped devices. Unbeknownst to them, Drakken had ducked up the bush again and was listening to their every word.

“Precisely,” Bortel was saying, “With a press of a button...”

As they walked by the bush, Drakken jumped out and snatched the device from Bortel. Immediately, he adhered the ElectroMagnet device to the Moodulator. There was  a spark as they connected, triggering the anger emotion. It was so super charged that the rage that Kim and Shego experienced was white hot. They then switched to happy before snapping back to anger.

“No!” Bortel yelled as he grabbed the devices from Drakken. “You’re going to overload them!” There was a sizzle and pop as the ElectroMagnet Accelerator and Moodulater canceled each other out, dying in a sad spark. “The circuits have been fried...”

“Please tell me Kim is back to normal,” Ron yelped. “PLEASE LET HER BE NORMAL!”

“I’m afraid your friend is locked into an irreversible frenzy of rage.”

“Dude… What did I just say?”

A crowd had gathered around the trio, Drakken trying to back away from it. Kim charged through the crowd, fists clenched and a scowl permanently on her face. “Hopefully, she’s not angry at any body… because phew, that would be bad,” Bortel threw at Ron. The boy gulped as he remembered that Kim was still upset with him about the Kimmunicator if her previous fits of rage had indicated.

“Ron!” Kim snarled, charging towards him. Ron pivoted and launched into a full sprint to get away from his best friend.

“If she is wearing Moodulator one...” Dr. Bortel pondered, “Then where is number two?”

Drakken’s face dropped, the should of plasma lighting up behind him, sending chills down his spine. He narrowly missed getting hit by a blast, running in the opposite direction as Kim and Ron.  The parade stopped as Drakken ran through the middle of it, doing his best to avoid plasma being thrown at him. 

Ron was hiding behind a cotton candy machine, doing what he could  to avoid getting beaten. Although he knew it was the Moodulator effecting her, Ron was pretty sure that there was more to it. He yelped when Kim moved the machine from in front of him. He dashed to the right, dodging a grab and bolting around Kim. He ran past Drakken as the man was running from Shego. He locked eyes with Monique, breathing a small sigh of relief as he dove behind her. Drakken skidded around a corner after passing Ron. What they left behind them was about to get explosive as Kim and Shego ran into each other. 

Whatever anger was being directed towards Drakken and Ron dissipated and the raging emotions Kim and Shego had for the other. Unfortunately for those around them, it was the intense anger Kim had for what Shego had done during their time in the time stream, while Shego’s was from feeling abandoned by the one she loved. There was a brief locking of eyes before a flurry of plasma was shot at Kim. Even with the sweater on, Kim was able to move fluidly. It really was a bit too large. She dodged the volley of energy being directed at her. Shego didn’t seem to be moving from her position, trying to tire the redhead out before she went in for the kill. Somewhere in her mind, she was fighting the raging anger in her, knowing that the heat the plasma was radiating could severely burn Kim. 

Kim barely avoided a plasma blast, the energy ripping through the right sleeve of the sweater. Thanks to its bagginess, it didn’t hit her skin. Gritting her teeth, Kim looked around the area to survey the amount of people that were around. The amount of plasma that had been thrown around had scattered the crowd that gathered. The only people around being Drakken, Monique, and Ron. Bonnie had joined the friends, watching in shock at the fight that was happening. Ron had briefly filled Bonnie and Monique in on the situation. Drakken was watching from whatever cover he had found. 

Seeing that the area was clear, Kim started weaving her way around attacks, getting closer to Shego. Once she was close enough, she tackled the woman to the ground. Or at least tried to. Shego saw the attack coming, using the momentum that Kim had created to fling the girl to the side. Kim slammed into one of the abandoned floats, breaking through a paper mache pickle. She let out a hiss of pain, since Shego hadn’t extinguished her hands. The fabric around Kim’s stomach was burnt and frayed, showing bits of angry red skin underneath. Pulling herself out of the wreckage, Kim saw Shego stalking towards her, a glint in her emerald eyes as she approached the teenager. 

Shego let out a growl of anger, charging when she saw Kim get up. She launched at the girl, taking her down and onto the sidewalk on the opposite side of the float. There was a crack as Kim landed on the concrete. Neither was sure what or who had been broken, anger and adrenaline overriding the pain. Kim scrunched her legs up and kicked Shego off of her. Blood trickled down the side of Kim’s face, stinging her eyes slightly. She rushed after Shego, who was back in the main street, recovering from getting pushed back.

“Do you think we should stop them?” Bonnie asked with a worried look. She had seen Kim get messed up before, but never in regards to facing Shego.

“You want to get in the middle of that, girl?” Monique threw back. She was watching in awe as the hero and villainess started a barrage of punches and kicks at the other. Bonnie shook her head and just looked on as she watched Kim land a solid punch in Shego’s stomach.

“How do we go about stopping them?” Monique asked Ron.

“Wait until they tire themselves out or one of them wins?” Ron suggested glumly.

“Kill each other, you mean?” Bonnie snapped. 

“I don’t want that to happen!” Ron hissed.

“Guys...” Monique said, trying to get their attention. 

There was a change in the fight. Kim and Shego had stopped, both breathing heavily. Shego’s left arm was limp at her side, Kim having dislocated it. The woman had a bloody lip and nose, Kim having gotten in a good hit to break her nose too. It was hard to breathe as well, a few ribs probably broken. Even with accelerated healing, Shego was almost at her limit. Kim, just as worse for wear as Shego, was teetering. When she had collided with the float and concrete, she had smacked her head, which was the source of the blood running down her face. She was balancing her weight on the right leg, as Shego had landed a nasty kick to the left one. Her breathing was staggered from another kick to the ribs and stomach. She could taste blood as she tried to remain upright. The rest of her wounds were burns that littered her body where Shego had landed a solid hit. It had left the sweater Kim had been wearing in tatters.

They had stopped fighting because Shego was fighting the Moodulator. There had been a punch Shego had landed, plasma raging with heat, that she could feel Kim’s skin almost sizzle under her touch. The little device on the back of her neck was going through the motions before it cracked and fell off. Shego shook her head, worry washing over her at the state Kim was in. There was a hint of anger at herself for allowing the fight to get like that.  Kim straightened up, assuming the fighting would continue, the anger sending another burst of adrenaline through her. 

“GUYS!” Monique yelled, since Ron and Bonnie had been arguing about what to do. They stopped mid-argument, both snapping “WHAT!?”, at Monique.

“Look.”

Kim let out a growl of anger and launched herself at Shego. She missed when Shego sidestepped out of the way. The trio of friends saw the look on Shego’s face. All the fight had gone out of her as she continued to move away from Kim’s attacks, merely blocking or dodging. Shego knocked Kim back enough to jog over to the group.

“Buffoon,” Shego said through gritted teeth. “What will cause Kimmie to snap out of this?”

“What?” Ron squawked.

“Kimmie needs to snap out of it,” Shego stated before moving when she heard Kim get up. She continued to move around the street, keeping Kim distracted before knocking her back to talk to Ron. “What would overload anger for her?”

“Uhm...” Ron stared blankly.

“One of us in danger,” Monique piped up.

“I would say sorry for this, but I doubt it would mean anything,” Shego said before she grabbed Ron and tossed him in front of Kim.

Ron let out a yelp as he hit the ground. He scrambled onto his feet, trying to not garner the anger of Kim. He turned to go back to Bonnie and Monique, but was faced with Shego. The woman was smirking slightly and grabbed the boy again. She held him against her chest, facing towards Kim. She lit up her hand holding Ron, making sure no heat came from her plasma, holding her clawed hand over the boy’s throat. 

“Play along,” Shego whispered to Ron. She felt him nod slightly with a gulp. “Hey, Princess!”

Kim looked over at them, scowling. The girl blinked for a moment when she registered that Ron was in danger. She felt woozy as the anger started to leave, getting replaced with concern. She wobbled a bit on her broken leg, not using the other to balance anymore. She rubbed her head, trying to break free from the Moodulator. 

“Sidekick! In trouble!” Ron yelped as he felt Shego’s hand move closer to his throat.

“Ron?” Kim mumbled as she fought the onslaught of emotions. She heard Shego sigh before there were two screams from Bonnie and Monique. Shego had thrown plasma at them, briefly releasing her ‘hold’ on Ron. The screams kicked Kim’s brain into gear as to what was happening. The Moodulator cracked apart and clattered to the tarmac. “Shego?”

“Go catch her,” Shego muttered to Ron, shoving him towards Kim. It wasn’t like Shego would be able to carry Kim to the hospital with her dislocated shoulder.

Ron ran over to Kim, catching her before the weakness and pain overtook his best friend. Bonnie and Monique ran past Shego, inspecting the damage. Shego, on the other hand, walked by the group, gathering Drakken up and making her way to the hovercraft to make a get away. She tried not to cry at the wounds she had inflicted on Kim.

“How yah feeling, KP?” Ron asked as he held her up.

“Sore…” Kim mumbled. She looked down at her sweater, tearing up at the damage it had sustained. “Home? Mom’s gonna kill me over this...”  
“We’ll help get you there,” Bonnie said, wrapping her arm around Kim’s other side. It relieved some of the pressure from Kim’s broken leg. 

“Remind me never to piss you off, girlfriend,” Monique commented as they made their way to the Possible residence. 

KP+KP+KP

Anne was furious with the group when they walked into the house. She told Ron and Bonnie to put Kim in her room, which was an awkward expedition. The stairs wouldn’t fit three people going up at once, and it was a nightmare getting Kim up the ladder to her room. Anne almost forced Bonnie, Monique, and Ron out of the room as she inspected her daughter’s injuries. Yet with some convincing from Kim, they were able to stay. They all sat or stood on the left of Kim’s bed, while Anne worked from the right. The doctor demanded someone tell her what had happened, anyone but Kim. 

Ron started riddling off the events of what had happened, Bonnie filling in from when Kim had run off with her. Monique added commentary to Ron’s retelling of the events. Kim tried to downplay what had happened, but was shushed by Anne. By the time they finished regaling what had happened, Anne was finished with bandaging Kim, while Kim was blushing profusely at her behaviour towards Bonnie. After Kim was settled in bed, Ron and Monique said their goodbyes and promised Anne that they would look after Kim when she was at school. Once Ron, Monique, and Anne had left the room, Bonnie stayed behind for a moment.

“So, the crush was just manufactured?” Bonnie asked. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer.

“There were some fireworks,” Kim said with a slight blush. Bonnie smiled softly and hugged Kim before taking her leave as well.

KP+KP+KP

Shego was a bottle deep after she had slammed her shoulder back into place. Super healing was a blessing sometimes. It had been easier to breathe in the past hour. She had to re-break her nose to allow it to heal in the proper position.  Laying in her bed, she stared at the ceiling. She could still feel the sizzle of skin against her knuckles. It made her want to throw up. Shego wanted to get control of her powers again. Ever since the first supernova she had caused, they had been on the fritz. She sighed, letting the bottle in her hand finds it way to her lips. 

Even if she and Kim were fighting, or not together, Shego still cared for the girl, against her better judgment. Drakken pointed it out to her on the way back to the lair. He also wanted to get her back into the training room to push her limit and see what his synthodrones could take. She brushed him off with whatever excuse she could until the next day. All Shego wanted to do was curl up and feel numb, without an emotion manipulating device controlling her. Another sip, and Shego was curled in on herself sobbing.


	3. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY short chapter this time. I've been sitting on it for 2 months because writer's block, the world going crazy, and switching to a new project at my job. This is also based off a episode I didn't have a lot I felt I could do with. No Shego section because the next chapter will heavily feature her. 
> 
> I can't build up Kim and Bonnie's budding relationship too hard yet because in So the Drama, Kim gets the synthodrone relationship. So... we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Again sorry for the break being longer than a month.

**4 Months Before Little Diablo (March)**

After the incident at the fair, Bonnie had been slowly integrating with the ragtag group of world saving friends. She still spent time with Tara and the other popular teens, but she didn’t feel like she fit into their world much anymore. Kim was excited to have the queen bee as a friend again, even if it was sporadic. It kept her occupied from Ron and Monique subtly flirting. It definitely helped during cheer practice when Kim was hobbling around for a few weeks with her injured leg after her fight with Shego. 

There had been mild flirtations between Kim and Bonnie. Since the Moodulator had opened up that avenue, Kim wasn’t as downtrodden about her break up with Shego. Yes there were nights were she would wake up to any sound that hit her window, thinking the woman would attempt to start up their arrangement again. The talking part, not the relationship. Yet, the love she had for Shego had been buried deep inside. It was the best she could do, distracting herself more with her friends and saving the world. Bonding with Bonnie had been a bit of a breather for Kim in the long run. Then came the bonding agent situation. 

A brief run in with Dementor trying to steal a device from a high security tech lab had resulted in Ron getting a small silver orb at one point during the mission. He had assumed Wade had finally decked him out with some gear, but it turned out to something far less  _cool_ in his opinion when he dropped it and a green gas released on himself and Kim in the hallway at school. What Ron had deemed uncool, was the simple fact that when he had rounded the corner to go to Math class that day, he was bonded to Barkin. He rushed, dragging his disgruntled teacher with him, to find Kim. Just to see her stuck to Bonnie in the same manner. They were joined at the hip, literally, much like Ron and Barkin. 

The day didn’t get any better from there. Ron had to explain to his parents why he needed to stay at his teacher’s home, which was made more awkward by Barkin doing his best to give the Stoppables his promise that nothing would happen to their son. On Kim’s end of things, it was a little bit more difficult. 

Kim and Bonnie arrived at the latter’s home, having an unfortunate run in with Connie and Lonnie, Bonnie’s sisters. They gave Kim a once over, immediately judging the girl, before leaving for another part of the house. It hadn’t taken much for Bonnie to convince her parents to let her stay at Kim’s for the duration of the bonding agent’s hold. They merely dismissed Bonnie with a nod and simple “Make sure to not do anything stupid”. It unnerved Kim, but gave her insight to how and why Bonnie acted the way she did. When Connie and Lonnie made their reappearance, it was while Bonnie was in her closet, fetching clothes for the week. Kim had her arms folded as she heard the elder siblings berate the younger one. Yes, she and her brothers were at each others throats, but it was never scathing and meant to hurt. Bonnie just stood there and took it, face going from scowling at not finding the right outfits to wear pack to sad and pained. Once her sisters had left, Bonnie rushed packing the rest of her clothing, ushering Kim out of her home as fast as possible.

The walk to Kim’s had been silent. Bonnie trying to ignore the glaring fact that Kim had just witnessed a minuscule portion of her home life. Her mood brightened up when they enter the Possible home. Anne spent most of the time asking the girls about school and cheering during dinner. It helped with the awkward silence that had fallen on the two. Afterwards, they spent the time doing homework, engaging in small talk about the problems they had with the work. It wasn’t long before Bonnie was yawning into her textbook, reminding Kim that not everyone had her stamina. They settled into Kim’s bed. 

The great thing about the bonding agent, was it didn’t effect their clothing, making changing from their day clothing into pajamas rather simple. It even allowed them to lay with their backs to the other. Bonnie wasn’t used to sharing a bed with someone, so the warmth beside her was foreign. Kim was doing her best to ignore Bonnie next to her. It reminded her of the overbearing heat that she had enjoyed from Shego. Neither teen was willing to bring up their thoughts to the other. Bonnie listening to the soft sniffling of Kim as she drifted off to sleep.

KP+KP+KP

It was a miracle that Bonnie and Kim had the same school schedule. They didn’t have to try to figure out how to explain to administrations their unique situation. Cheer practice was an entirely different beast to handle. They had to essentially sit out and coach the rest of the team from the sidelines. It was one of the few times they agreed on how certain moves should be and co-captained properly. It confused their teammates. If they had been honest with themselves, Bonnie and Kim wished Ron had walked into practice with Barkin on his hip.

Things got dangerous to say the least when Kim got a call from Wade about Dementor’s position with the device he had stolen. Bonnie grit her teeth, recalling Kim’s fight with Shego the previous month. Not that she had much of a choice in witnessing another fight, Bonnie resigned herself to her fate. The trip to Dementor’s lair was uneventful, the two going over cheer stuff. They were doing their best to ignore a few topics. That changed when they started climbing up the side of a cliff. Bonnie snapped when she broke a nail, stopping mid-climb, making Kim support both of their weight as the brunette inspected her hand.

“How do you do this adrenaline junkie stuff?” Bonnie exclaimed as she flexed her fingers.

“Its just something I’ve gotten used to,” Kim shrugged as she looked at Bonnie.

“Even if it means you could lose your life?” Bonnie countered. “We could have taken the road over there instead of scaling the face of a mountain.”

“We’re supposed to be sneaky. And what do you mean die?” Kim’s eyebrows were knitted in confusion. “Can we keep climbing? I can’t hold both of us like this for much longer.”

With a huff, Bonnie shifted herself up and grabbed the rocky surface. They finished the climb in silence. Kim mulled over it as she cut through the chain link fence. She was used to Bonnie being snippy, but this seemed to come practically out of nowhere. There was normally something to trigger the girl’s foul moods. 

“I don’t think about my missions killing me because its never happened,” Kim said softly. “The people I encounter might be bent on world domination, but they haven’t killed anyone to my knowledge.” She thought about Shego’s weird moral code and the other villains that could have easily gotten rid of her. It never crossed her mind that she could die doing what she did.

“Yet, how many times in the last few months have you been injured?” Bonnie asked, her eyes were hard as she stared at Kim, arms crossed. 

“I...” Kim opened and closed her mouth a few times before she looked at the ground.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Its not that bad.”

“I beg to differ. That fight you had with Shego a few weeks back?” Bonnie’s voice was trembling now. 

“Shego… She’s complicated territory,” Kim deadpanned. This really wasn’t the conversation she wanted to have when they were trying to get that damn device from Dementor. She started walking forward, making Bonnie come with her.

“Complicated enough for you two to try killing each other?” Bonnie prodded.

“Our emotions were heightened by those stupid chips,” Kim sighed. Bonnie scoffed at that, allowing silence to fall again.

As they got closer to Dementor’s facility, they came upon a gift shop. Bonnie lit up at it, blindly forgetting that they were on a mission and that it could possibly be a trap. “I remember when it was about the villainy,” Kim mumbled as she was pulled along. When Bonnie reached for a rather large snow globe, Kim reached to stop her. She was too late, as Bonnie’s hands touched the glass of the globe, laser bars shot down from the awning of the gift shop. 

Rolling up in a snowmobile styled like a limo was Dementor. He exited the vehicle with a smug look on his face. “Ah, I see you have fallen prey to the gift shop I placed here,” He gloated. He glanced over at Bonnie, giving her a quizzical look. He was not used to the teen hero being anywhere without her blonde friend. 

“One of us did,” Kim grumbled, glancing at Bonnie.

“Ugh, fine. Just do your thing where you kick things and escape,” the girl said.

Kim grinned, grabbing the aforementioned globe and tearing it from the stand. She used it to reflect one of the lasers, making a man sized space for herself and Bonnie to slide through. She threw the globe at Dementor, causing him to fall to his knees with a grunt. 

“You’re too late,” he coughed out. “My men have already unleashed the dachshunds!”

“You expect us to be scared of wiener dogs?” Bonnie questioned. Her amusement was snapped when two large dachshunds emerged from the limo, tugging a pair of henchmen along behind them. Bonnie’s jaw dropped at the sight, making a mental note to remind Kim about the likelihood of her possibly dying at a later date.

KP+KP+KP

“So, Kim Possible,” Dementor started, “You thought you could sneak in here undetected?” Kim huffed in annoyance at that. Not being able to handle mutant dogs, she and Bonnie surrendered and were tied up on a piece of rebar in the maintenance room. “Well your arrival will not deter me from my ultimate goal. The world will tremble before the might of Professor Dementor!” The man approached a control panel, moving a lever up to open up the roof of the large room that they had been transported to. “Behold!” Dementor pointed towards one of his henchmen, signaling him to press a button on the device that had been stolen. It sparked and heated up a pot that contained a brown liquid. 

“Why is it always cocoa with you guys?” Kim asked. “You stole the Kinetic Modulator just to make cocoa?”

“It is very good cocoa. But I also plan to bend the world to my will with my Counter-Electro Dynamic Concentrator!”

“That’s more like it.”

“With this, I will absorb the power from all electronic devices. The world will have to pay me to use their cell phones, TVs, and video games. And there is nothing you can do to stop me, Kim Possible!” Dementor finished, laughing manically. “Nothing!”

“Hold up,” Bonnie said, stopping the man mid-laugh. “Why are you telling us all this? Why don’t you just get on with it?”

“That’s how these things go,” Kim said with a shrug. The villains had their quirks, and she was just used to them at this point.

“Well, it’s dumb.”

Dementor looked at Kim, not sure how to respond to Bonnie. “She’s new to this,” Kim supplied, hoping it was a good enough answer. 

Snapping his fingers, Dementor summoned two henchmen to move Kim and Bonnie from where they had been tied to the Concentrator. If Kim hadn’t been bonded to Bonnie, she probably would have taken the chance to break away and thwart Dementor’s plan. Yet, their situation meant they needed to work in tandem. 

“You’ll enjoy the show much better from this central operating collector. Think of it as a front row seat. When the machine is activated you will both be vaporized. _POOF!_ ”

“Why are you going to such elaborate measures?” Bonnie questioned. She understood the villainy thing, but not to the extent that she was seeing. It seemed to be a lot of talking and not a lot of doing. Although, she now understood why Kim didn’t think about the possibility of dying.

“Its how its done,” Kim and Dementor said, both sounding rather exasperated. Bonnie frowned when Dementor and his goons walked away. 

“I still think its dumb, but I get why you don’t seem to worry about dying. Do they always talk so much?” 

“Dementor is one of them that doesn’t talk as much,” Kim said, smiling slightly. “Y’know… and I’m not saying this because I don’t think we’ll get out of this, but I understand why you are the way you are.”

“Sorry you had to see that,” Bonnie mumbled.

“Sorry you had to see me get my ass kicked,” Kim replied with a shrug. 

They smiled at one another before Dementor turned on his machine. The electrical surge caused static build up, shocking Kim and Bonnie. Their hair went up from the current, sticking straight up. Bonnie grumbled at Kim’s side, while Kim was searching for the Kimmunicator to get Wade’s help in some way. Dementor laughed from his position at the control panel, waving the Kimmunicator around. Kim was about to let out another annoyed sigh when the door to the lab slammed open, snapping off the hinges. Ron and Barkin were standing in the doorway, Ron’s mouth agape at the sheer strength Barkin had. Behind them was a troop of Pixie Scouts that seemed to be holding leashes.

“Hang on KP!” Ron shouted. “We’re here to help!” 

“Release the wiener dogs!” Barkin ordered.

As Dementor sent his henchmen to the newcomers, Ron made a horrible warbling sound. There was the sound of elephants stampeding through the hallway. The Pixie scouts moved to the sides, avoiding the two large dachshunds as they charged into the room, snarling and drooling. Ron pointed past at the henchmen, sending the large beasts after them. As the dogs made chase, the Pixie Scouts release Kim and Bonnie from their predicament. Dementor was waiting for the final minutes of his device to trigger and sap energy from the world.

A strange muffin was tossed by Ron, knocking down the power to the device. It jostled slightly, shutting the entire thing down. Dementor howled in frustration and fear, turning tail and gathering the power cell and his cup of cocoa. Rushing for the main entrance to the lab, he was stopped by Kim and Bonnie cartwheeling in tandem to block his path. He attempted to backpedal, but was stopped by the cheerleaders flipping and kicking him down. They caught the device as it jumped into the air from Dementor’s impact. The man gulped as his mutant dogs thundered over to him, knocking around one of the bonding spheres. It triggered, gluing Dementor to the canines. 

With a smile on their faces, Bonnie and Kim high fived at the victory.

KP+KP+KP

There was a brief victory get together with the Pixie Scouts a few days later. Kim, Bonnie, Ron, and Barkin had found the agent that would release the bonding on them. Any high tension that had been held between each pair had been worked through during their time forced together. After the small get together, Bonnie and Kim were walking back to Bonnie’s, since their rooming situation had been finished. It was a quiet walk, the two enjoying the gentle spring breeze, the silence seemingly putting pressure on unspoken thoughts. 

When they arrived at the end of the drive to Bonnie’s home, they looked at each other, both blushing slightly. Kim opened her mouth to say something at the same time that Bonnie did. Smiling softly, Kim motioned for Bonnie to go first. 

“Thanks...” Bonnie mumbled, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers nervously. “For this week. Its been a while since I’ve experienced kindness. Make sure to tell your parents I said thank you.”

“I think they know,” Kim giggled. “You said it about a thousand times before we left my place.”

“Still… I’m also thankful I got to understand a bit of your adrenaline junkie side too. It makes sense why you do it and don’t have the fear factor. I… uhm… I’m sorry for freaking about it too...” Bonnie blushed as she looked down, digging her toe into a soft patch of grass.

“It’s no big,” Kim said with a smile. She pulled Bonnie into a hug, thankful that it wouldn’t be the last time she would be able to do that. It seemed like the brunette was starting to get used to the ragtag group of friends compared to the popular crowd. 

A car door slamming somewhere along the street startled Bonnie out of the hug, stepping back from Kim. She let out a soft sigh when she realized it wasn’t her sisters or parents. “I better get inside,” she said with a laugh. “See you at school.”  Kim gave a slight nod as she watched Bonnie enter her home. She waited their for a moment, letting the new warm fuzzy feeling settle in, before heading back home. There was a small bounce in her step, a smile on her face. Kim felt like she was finally getting over the moping hump of her break up.


	4. Drunk and Out of Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently with this lockdown in place, I can actually meet my writing a chapter every 2-3 weeks... Plus side, I guess.
> 
> This is a mix of freeform/plot (Title of chapter is a song by Elko) and an episode (Dimension Twist). I took some stuff out of the episode because it would have just been word fluff for no reason and not add to the overall story.

Shego was slumped in her desk chair. She had taken the time to use the office space that Drakken provided her. Most of the literature she owned was stacked in the bookshelves or in piles on the ground. The texts on the ground were a smattering of areas, most regarding simian magics or theory on languages. When she had first entered the office, Shego almost lit them on fire. She refrained as the information might be good to use against Monkey Fist next time she had a run in with him. There was a bottle of Jack sitting on the desk, empty and on its side. Whatever liquid had remained was forming a small puddle of amber on a pile of papers. 

Shego couldn’t fully remember at that moment why she had come into the room, probably to find something to read in her drunken state. Blinking through bleary eyes, Shego grabbed the bottle from the table as she got out of the chair. She twisted her neck from side to side, loosening up the kinks in it from the awkward position she had been in. She looked at the whiskey puddle, curious if the papers it had ruined were important. She exhaled hotly at them, realizing they were forms and contracts for different homes in the Middleton area. 

They had been sitting there for months, collecting dust and getting covered by research papers. It had been from a time when Shego thought she would need a private place for herself and be closer to Kim. The trips to the girl’s house were annoying when she had to slink past henchmen and avoid Drakken’s questions. Then those hopes had been dashed. She gathered the papers up, lighting them on fire above the trash can by the desk. She looked at the bottle in her hand and threw it in as well. She made her way to the kitchen, looking determined to drown out her sorrows again. 

Drakken was standing in the doorway, concern etched across his face as he watched Shego walk by and head to the liquor cabinet. He didn’t dare say a word until the first drops of whiskey were swallowed. 

“You should hydrate before you die-drate, Shego...” Drakken said softly. “This can’t be good for your health even if you are a superhuman.” He flinched slightly when he saw Shego glare daggers.

“I do hydrate,” Shego snapped. “You just don’t see it.” Drakken frowned as he gave Shego a once over. Her eyes were blood shot, body tensed like her muscles were aching, and she kept wetting her lips to no relief. 

“I beg to differ,” Drakken said as he went to the fridge, producing a gallon jug of water. He had been prepared to confront Shego about her drinking when he ran into her again. Shego had been locked in her room or office for days at a time lately and he didn’t dare intrude on those spaces on fear of being burned alive. Moving quickly, he grabbed the whiskey from Shego and replaced it with the water. He was sure he wouldn’t have been able to do that if the woman had been in proper shape.

Shego squinted at the jug before shooting a glare at Drakken again. She quickly drank the cool fluid and tossed the empty plastic to the side. “Happy now?” She snarled, motioning for Drakken to give her back her preferred drink.

With a shaky hand, Drakken handed the bottle back before bouncing back from a plasma blast. “Just make sure to drink water. You need to be in top shape for the months to come….”

“Whatever,” Shego said before leaving the kitchen for her room. 

Once in her room, Shego finished half the bottle while she changed into civilian clothing. It wasn’t much, just jeans and sweater with a tank top underneath it. She grabbed her keys and cellphone before skulking out to the lair’s garage. She was sure whatever alcohol would burn through her system quick enough, so she mounted one of her motorcycles, not giving it a second thought as she sped off into the night.

Like she had done so many previous nights, Shego drove in any direction for as far as she could go. This time she ended up in a dive bar that was packed with varying types of lowlifes. It wasn’t her particular crowd, even for a super villain. She sat at the bar, ordering their strongest drink. She didn’t care what was in the cup, just that it numbed her pain and anger. She had started having nightmares after her fight with Kim. The feeling of skin sizzle was haunting causing her to relive injuring Wally over and over. 

The soft crack and tingle of the glass in her hand pulled Shego from her thoughts. She downed the drink, ordering a second then third. The room was a bit fuzzy and spinning in different directions. She blinked, or what she assumed was a blink, to then find herself finger deep in a female patron, biting into soft pink flesh. The woman moaning beneath her and a gentle tug in her hair snapped Shego out of it long enough to removed herself from the dingy bathroom and out of the bar. She was breathing heavily as she reached for her phone, remembering the last time she had attempted to sleep with someone that wasn’t Kim. She stopped when she realized drunk calling her hero ex probably wasn’t the best idea.

Getting on her bike, Shego revved the engine before peeling off towards the waterfall. It was the only place she could think of where she could have peace of mind, even if it was tainted. Speeding down the highway, swerving slightly from the haze covering her mind, Shego reached for her phone. The balance of the bike was slightly off as Shego took her eyes off the road and looked at the small lit screen in her hand. She glanced up to see she wasn’t going to hit anyone before scrolling through her contacts list to Kim’s name. 

Every fiber of her being wanted to message the girl to make sure nothing freaky had happened. Yet, she resisted the urge, pocketing the phone once more. Shego snapped her head up in enough time to narrowly avoid hitting the back of a mini van. She careened to the other lane, avoiding another car, before pulling out in front of the mini van a few feet. The bike wobbled from the action, a horn blaring behind her from the sudden maneuvering. Upon regaining control of the bike, Shego sped off again, redirecting course back to the lair. If her sudden need to text Kim while driving was any indication, going to the waterfall would surely end up in a drink dial.

When Shego got back into the lair, she was stopped by Drakken. The man simply handed her a glass of water and some pain medication before he left her be in the garage. Shego blinked a few times to make sure the items in her hands weren’t just delusions before she headed back to her room. She set them on the night table, placing her phone and keys there as well. After she had undressed and was underneath the covers. Shego glanced at her phone again, picking it up and pulling up a new text message to Kim. There were no past messages as Shego had purged as much of Kim from her personal effects as she could. 

Before she closed her eyes, Shego typed out a message that she never ended up sending.

_ I almost crashed, driving and texting you. While I was drunk and out of town. But I wish I had crashed because my life is so shit without you. _

KP+KP+KP

Sweat was dripping down Shego’s jaw as she clenched it in frustration. The Synthodrones that Drakken had been manufacturing were starting to get smarter. She figured that was something Drakken wanted them to do. Although, she was still unsure of what the man was planning, being able to burn off steam after going on a bender felt great. She had made sure to hydrate more, because Drakken being fatherly to her was creeping her out. Yet, the water advice had been helpful. 

The first day of training again, Shego could barely move. She had gotten cornered again by the drones, putting whatever strength she had left into a miniature supernova. Drakken grumbled about needing two days to make a new batch, eyes gleaming as he said it. Shego was pretty sure he was gathering research about her new ability. He never brought it up, just looked ecstatic every time she did it. She was now moving around the training room, hands covered in plasma. 

Shego was watching two of the drones to her right while a third was creeping around her left side. She sprinted at the duo, sliding near the end and shooting a plasma blast at the creeping drone. The pair of drones in front of Shego skittered to the side to avoid the slide. Shego ground her teeth as she stopped skidding across the tile. She jumped up, plasma billowing up slightly like someone added gasoline to fire. She threw plasma at the drones, noticing that she had at least dealt with the third properly, its body slumped against a wall and oozing.

The drone on the right took the plasma in the chest, tearing a hole through its synthetic skin. Green liquid poured out, leaving the skin an empty sack wrapped around a metal skeleton. Shego heard a whirring as she came up on the final drone. She quirked an eyebrow at it when the plasma missed completely. The drone had moved like one of the Bebes that she and Kim had fought last year. It zipped forward, forcing a palm into Shego’s sternum. The impact was strong enough Shego felt all the air go out of her lungs. She tasted iron briefly before she was bile rose up in her throat from a kick to the abdomen. The impact from that sent her flying across the training room and into a wall. Cracks crept out from Shego’s striking point like webs. A few pieces of the concrete tinkled down around her. 

Shockingly, Shego had managed to land on her feet. She was breathing heavily, swallowing down the disgusting mix of blood and stomach acid in her mouth. It stung as she straightened her back, the bones creaking slightly. Gritting her teeth, Shego got into a defensive stance as the drone approached her. She caught a roundhouse that was aimed for her head with her forearm and hand. The strike reverberated through her body.  _ None of these damn things have ever been this strong _ , she thought as she threw the drone to the opposite end of the room. She figured it was Drakken testing something stupid out, but was surprisingly not pissed at him for not telling her. It was helping her work off anything she had done in the past few weeks.

The drone awkwardly stood back up, since it had rag dolled when it had been tossed. It ran at Shego, this time without the speed. The woman watched carefully for any change in its movement, knowing she might not be able to keep up now. She attempted to jump over the thing when it dove for her legs, but it tripped her up, sending her face first into the floor. Shego growled in frustration when she scrambled back up to her feet. The building heat inside of her was getting unbearable. Shego extinguished her hands, doing her best to breathe and control the impending heat wave. The drone looked on momentarily before it attempted to rush again. 

The heat subsided just enough for Shego to stand still and light her right hand up, thrusting it into the drone as it came at her. There was a sloshing sound as green hit the floor and drained from the drone’s lifeless body. It was slouched against Shego’s right side, her entire arm through it. Tipping her arm forward as she stood up straight, Shego relieved herself of the drones body. Now that she wasn’t in the throes of battle, she noticed the body structure of the drone was feminine. She looked at the other two, noting that both had been masculine. Shego frowned, curious now as to way the change up in physique had happened.

Drakken walked into the training room, a tablet in his hand as he looked over the results of the fight. He was frowning as he scanned the numbers, sighing when he looked at the limp body of the female drone. He starting muttering to himself as he knelt down and looked over the drone. Phrases like “Thicker skin”, “Less speed”, and “Implement better improvisation skills” could be barely heard as Shego watched Drakken. 

“Yo… Dr. D, what’s with the model change?” Shego asked when Drakken stood up and entered notes onto his tablet.

“Hmm?” Drakken asked, looking up briefly from his work. “Oh, yes. Different body models determines which ones will be effect in different situations...” He didn’t elaborate more, giving Shego a once over with a smile. “I have a job for you once you’ve refreshed.”

Shego frowned as she watched Drakken exit the training room. The man was being suspicious, but maybe he didn’t want her to know the plan fully because she would probably mock him. Sighing, she left the training room to get ready for her mission.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was having a slight sense of deja vu as she and Ron stood in front of two nervous looking scientists, one balding, the other with a beard and graying hair. The lab that they were in had been torn to pieces, the safe that contained the most valuable research ripped off its hinges with claw marks in it. The two men in front of her were being rather shifty about the item in question that had been taken. One of them mentioned that the item could create a black hole the size of Nevada.

“Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer,” Kim and Ron echoed.

“H-how did you know?” the gray scientist asked.

“Last year,” Kim shrugged.

“Professor Dementor!” Ron piped up. He remembered that week all too well. He had been the strong one for once.

“Las Vegas.”

“Almost went black hole.”

“Saved the world,” the duo finished together.

Bald scientist looked even more nervous as he spoke, “Well it’s been stolen again.” 

Kim sighed walking over to the destroyed safe when she heard Rufus sniffing around. The little creature pointed out some still molten claw marks that were wrapped around a corner. “Shego,” Rufus grunted.

“Could she be anymore obvious?” Kim sighed as she rubbed her face. It had been a good amount of time since their fight at the fair, but it had been nice not having someone that hurt you in your face constantly.

“Think she is getting sloppy to get your attention?” Ron asked as he walked over. “Unless its a trap? Or like maybe Drakken wants us to think its a trap? Or Shego is trying to make us think its a trap when its not a trap. It could also be a way of woo-” Kim covered Ron’s mouth before he continued. 

“To Upperton it is, trap or not.”

KP+KP+KP

“How long is this going to take?” Shego asked. She was watching the cable guy install the wires and network for the lair.

“Installation takes between twenty and thirty minutes,” the cable guy said.

Shego gave a slight nod, turning her attention to Drakken. The man was slouching over a table with the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer. “I thought we already had cable?” Shego asked him. There was a blue shock as Drakken hit the wrong circuit.

“I’m upgrading us to that satellite stuff… I thought it was going to be a phase,” Drakken replied, rubbing his singed eyebrows. 

“Mhm…” She mumbled, following Drakken to a cannon shaped laser that was a little to close to the cable guy and the entertainment system. “And why did I have to boost this thing again?”

“Now that my particle cannon is powered by the vortex inducer, I have the ability to open a vortex of doom wherever I wish! And the wherever will be there,” Drakken replied, pointing the laser towards one of the entrances of the entertainment/work room. There was a giant X within a red circle crudely painted on the ground. “When Kim Possible arrives, of course, that goes without saying. Right? Right?? Shego???”

Shego had grabbed the TV schedule from the table, flipping through it. “Trap for Ms. Perfect, got it… Wait don’t you already have a plan for Kimmie?”

“I do, but that is ultimately a back up for all the failed attempts, so a little sidekick enthusiasm wouldn’t hurt, y’know.”

“WooHoo, extra Hoo,” Shego said with a roll of her eyes. “Happy?”

Drakken huffed, making his way over to the cable guy. “How much longer is this going to take? I have villainy to take apart in.”

“Just act like I’m not here,” the man said. 

“It would be better if you weren’t here at all, liability stuff, you see.”

“I can only move so fast...”

“Oh really?” Drakken walked back to the laser, pointing it towards the cable guy, firing just above his head. That kick started the man to quickly finished plugging everything into its sockets. The only thing that was messed up was the laser cannon’s wiring was put into the TV Input. The man packed up his kit and rushed out of the lair. 

“Ooo, that is what I am talking about,” Drakken puffed up. “Subtle motivation.”

“Yeah, believe me, Doc. You scare me just the way you are,” Shego remarked before perusing the TV catalog again.

“Are… Are you being sweet or sarcastic? I can never tell.”

Shego was about to answer, stopping when she saw rope dropped from the ceiling. Sighing, Shego set the catalog down when Kim landed on the X in a defensive stance. She let out a scoff at the sight of Ron sliding down the rope like he was holding onto it for dear life. Walking to stand next to a triumphant looking Drakken, Shego analyzed the tension in Kim’s shoulders. It tightened up her defensive posture.

“Ha!” Drakken laughed. “You fell for my trap!”

Kim relaxed slightly, glaring at Ron, “I thought you said this wasn’t a trap?”

“How could it be a trap if we knew it was a trap if we knew it was a trap?” Ron asked indignantly. He had sworn by his logic it couldn’t be a trap on the way there, after Kim had scolded him about mentioning her previous relationship with Shego.

“It was a trap trap,” Drakken stated, motioning towards Ron.

“Oh… yah, okay,” Ron conceded. From the look Shego was making, she was more confused about the logic than Kim seemed to be.

_ Beep Bee Be-beep! _

As Drakken grumbled at the sounded and Kim answered her Kimmunicator for Wade to tell her the obviousness of the situation, Shego grabbed a hold of the particle cannon, swiveling it to face its intended victim. “Moving on,” Shego huffed, pulling down the lever. There was a brief tune up of energy that fizzled out a second later to Drakken’s dismay. 

“Wait.. where’s the doom?” He asked.

The electrical current rippled through the connecting cable, surging into the satellite box. There was a crackling as the air became full of static. From the center of the TV, a swirling green and blue hued portal opened. It shot out a thin purple ray that arced like lighting, surrounding Drakken, Kim, Ron, and Shego with a green field. In a some twist of fate, Ron’s pants were sucked into the purple as it whipped wind through the large room. Before they were sucked into the portal, Kim heard Shego yell something about “fucking portals”. 

KP+KP+KP

Shego felt herself get shoved into some blinding light. There was a round of applause and cheers coming from somewhere unknown. Everything in front of her was dark and getting cut out by the light. She tensed when someone came up behind her, embracing her in a tight hug. She turned around in the person’s arms, confused and a bit angry for the unsolicited touching. She was able to get a better bearing on where she was. It looked like a TV set, something akin to that of a coffee shop in mid-90’s New York City. She saw pink in her peripheral vision, registering she was wearing an apron and cooking mittens. 

The person hugging her was a brunette in a purple long sleeve crop top and light brown pants of some sort. “Oh, honey, I hope you’re okay,” the woman said.

“What? No? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Shego questioned. She could think of a few things as to why she wasn’t okay, but was sure it wasn’t anything the random woman was thinking of.

“Because you and Billy broke up?” The woman stated, a bit confused. 

“That’s the spirit!” A blonde woman said from out of nowhere. “Pretend you’ve forgotten all about him. Unless… you have forgotten about him, then you should see, like, you’re doctor.” There was a chorus of laughter afterwards that had Shego’s nerves on end. Both women started giggling, grating Shego’s nerves. 

“Okay… That’s gotta stop...” Shego ground out.

There was a round of applause and cheering again as a generic good looking man walked onto what Shego was now referring to as a “set”. He approached her, putting on a charming smile and proceeding to hit on her until she threw him across the area and marching her way to the coffee shop door. There was more laughter and cheering as she exited the set into darkness. 

KP+KP+KP

Kim stumbled in a command room. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten there, having a small sense that she was repeating something that had never happened. Shaking the feeling off, she took in her surroundings. The tech in the room was futuristic but seemed outdated, as if it had come out of a science fiction novel. There were a number of people staring at screens, mainly dressed in blue uniforms and black slacks. Looking down, Kim noticed that she was the same attire, just with a red shirt. In the middle of the command room, there was a large chair, that Kim assumed was the captain’s. 

The chair swiveled around to reveal a man in yellow. Kim felt like she should know where she was, everything seeming familiar. She figured it had to do with her brothers if anything. Returning to the moment, Kim noticed the man was approaching her.

“Slistinsky?”

“Uhm?” Kim cleared her throat as gave the room another glance around. “No? Yes? Not sure really.”

“Ahahahah, you must be the new transfer from the Zygillon sector,” the captain said.

“Mkay, playing along,” Kim said, crossing her arms. She was more curious than anything about what was going on. 

“Well, you are aboard the XMS Revenge,” The captain directed Kim towards a large window that looked out a deep expanse of darkness. “A Punisher class cruiser. Our mission, to brazenly go wherever we want.”

“I’m in space?” Kim questioned just before a blaring horn sounded through the intercom speakers.

The entire command center panicked as green ships zipped past the window, lasers pinging off of the shield and hull of the cruiser. A particularly nasty hit landed near one of the engines, rocking the ship. Kim braced herself the best she could, eyes wide as she tried to make her way to the captain. When the captain shouted for people to get to their battle stations, Kim panicked. She whipped out the Kimmunicator, watching as it showed static before clipping to show Wade.

“Talk to me,” Kim squeaked as she tried to stabilize herself as another rumble rattled the cruiser.

“Thankfully we were connected when the vortex opened,” Wade started saying. “It gave me a signal to trace.”

“Vortex? It looked Portal-y to me,” Kim mused.

“Well, portals are more like doorways or gateways between locations and dimensions, while vortexes are energy spirals that can be damaged,” Wade rattled off. “Where are you?”

“You’ll never guess.”

“Trapped in a TV show?” Wade asked with a chuckle.

“No, I’m… Wait this is a TV show?” Kim looked around again in confusion.

“My guess is that the vortex inducer got crossed with a signal from a TV cable,” Wade explained.

“Is that even possible?”

“Apparently.”

“So, if I’m here, where are the others?” Kim asked, wary of the answer Wade might give.

“No idea, I’m trying to figure out how to pinpoint them.”

The captain approached Kim, suspicion across his face as he looked at the Kimmunicator. “Is that standard issue?” He asked. Kim nodded, mentioning that it was new. The captain nodded before being called by one of the blue shirts.

“Kim! You’re on an episode of _Space Passage_! Can you get me an autograph?” Wade asked, bouncing in his chair excitedly.

“So not the time, Wade.”

The captain was ordering people to get ready to become a battalion against the offense. Wade was giving a quick run down of what was happening, briefly mentioning that Kim should check if she was wearing. Gulping when the captain pointed at her to go on the mission, she followed behind the others, series regulars as Wade had called them, to the battle ships. Wade was doing his best to coach Kim through what was about to happen as she strapped in, giving mention that red shirts never made it out alive.

“Great, good to know I might not make it to graduation,” Kim grumbled as she tried to follow Wade’s instructions on how to handle the ship she was piloting. A bunch of wrong button presses later, and Kim was rocketing through space in an escape pod with an enemy ship on her tail. Wade typed away on his keyboard, doing his best to pinpoint a safer show for Kim to get transported to. Just before the enemy locked on, Kim was transplanted into a new show.

“Unstable?” Kim asked as she felt a shiver run through her body from the cold. She was in an igloo, dressed relatively warm. It looked like the set of a reality show. The host walked up to her, essentially ejecting her from her ‘spot’ in the igloo. Rolling her eyes, Kim exited out into the Arctic weather. 

“Okay, I’ve picked up some bio signatures,” Wade informed. 

“I’m guessing those are people?”

“Yeah! One of them’s got to be Ron. I’ll try to move you two into the same dimension.”

Kim closed her eyes, bracing for the transplant into another show. The previous one didn’t feel like anything, so she was thankful for that. The results were the same, no weird feeling, except the person she had been paired up with. 

It was the scoff of annoyance that had Kim open here eyes to the bright light and sterile smell of a hospital. She was pushing a stretcher down the hallway, dressed in scrubs. Looking to her left, Kim saw Shego scowling at her.

“What fresh hell is this?” Shego grumbled as the Kimmunicator went off.

“Its not like the feeling isn’t mutual,” Kim huffed back, answering the device.

“Did it work?” Wade asked.

“Not exactly,” Kim said, glancing at Shego. The woman was staring forward, a hard expression on her face. She also noticed that Shego was wearing pink scrubs. It was always interesting to her that the colour worked for the super-powered villain.

“I’ll keep working on it.”

As the rounded a corner, past a nurses station, Kim decided to break the tension by explaining what she knew. “There’s been a cross between Drakken’s vortex inducer and the cable signal.”

“Doy,” Shego shrugged off. “I figured that out three channels ago...”

Kim refrained from saying more, not really wanting to fight in a hospital. In all fairness, this had been the first time Shego and herself had been in the same vicinity as the other and it wasn’t immediately hand to hand combat. Kim got distracted by a small movement from under the sheet that was on top of the stretcher. Rufus poked his head out from under it, waving happily at Kim. The mole rat was grabbed from the stretcher by a male doctor that looked perplexed. 

“Nurse, the patient has been turned into a naked mole rat,” he proclaimed, shaking Rufus around. “I need a tox screen and a hemo work-up, stat.”

Shego rolled her eyes, turning to leave. “Yeah right, like I’m gonna do that,” Shego grumbled. 

“You can’t walk away! This is medicine!” The doctor handed Rufus to Kim, and made the fatal mistake of grabbing Shego by the arm. Shego’s free hand lit up and was slammed into the doctor’s chest, sending him flying across the hallway. Scowling, Shego attempted to leave again, only to slammed into the wall by Kim.

“Do you always gotta be the hero?” Shego snapped.

“Always gotta be the pain?” Kim retorted.

“Uh Huh, yeah. Last time I remember, I kicked your ass four ways to Sunday, Princess.”

That sparked something in Kim that she hadn’t felt since the moodulator. Her grip tightened on Shego’s arms and she twisted around to throw the woman aside. Shego had a different idea and put all her weight into pushing Kim to the ground. They tumbled around the hall, causing a scene. Kim was able to get up on top, smirking down at Shego before she was tossed off. Shego got to her feet and followed after Kim, throwing plasma haphazardly. Throughout the fight, Rufus was pressed up against one wall, keeping the Kimmunicator safe. Wade popped up onto the screen, seeing a ball of green whiff past followed by Kim and Shego barreling over the other.

“Kim?!” Wade called out through the tiny speaker.

“Listening!” Kim called back.

“I’ve found Ron, I’ll try to move you two to the same dimension,” Wade relayed over the sound of the scuffle.

Rufus lifted up the Kimmunicator so Wade could see as Shego and Kim landed in front of it. Shego grunted as her back hit the linoleum. She with held a comment when Kim landed on top of her, pinning her in place. Tilting her head back, Shego scowled at the image of Wade. “Oh great, computer nerd to the rescue.”

“And what makes you think you’re coming with?” Kim asked.

“Because this is way too moopy for me,” Shego sighed, grumbling at the term that she just used.

“You were on _Pals_? I love that show.”

“Figures.”

Shego sent Kim flying back again since the girl had relaxed her grip a bit during the break in the fight. She charged at her again, hands ablaze. Before they could meet and exchange blows again, they were transported back to Drakken’s lair, or what they assumed to be that. Drakken and Ron were already there, looking around the familiar setting. It seemed as though everyone was also in their normal outfits now that they were in the lair. Kim and Shego continued their fight, rolling around and attempting to get the upper had on the other. The trill from the Kimmunicator halted the fight, both combatants confused by the sound.

“What’s the sitch, Wade?” Kim asked.

“There’s a problem,” Wade said, frantically typing away at his computer. “You’re still in trapped in the TV stream, just in a sort of purgatory that looks like the origin point of how you entered. I’m working on finding a way to get you out, just sit tight.”

“Oookay...” Kim sighed and looked over at Shego, making sure the woman had gotten all that information. Behind her, Kim could see Drakken searching for something and Ron sitting with a bored expression on his face.

“Ugh… Fuck this,” Shego growled, making her way to the kitchen of the lair. Sure, it was still in the digital space, but she was sure she could find some booze either way. Kim watched, slack jawed as Shego walked right past her and further into the fake lair. She glanced back at Ron, nodding towards Drakken, hoping he got the hint to watch the mad scientist.

Shego was a good bit ahead of Kim, not paying any mind to the girl. She knew she was being followed by the reason she was hunting for a drink. Pivoting around the corner to the kitchen, Shego clenched her fist, listening carefully as Kim stopped on the other side. The sickly feeling of boiling skin whispered past Shego’s knuckles and she punched the wall. Static rippled from around the impact point before dissipating. Shego scowled and finished her trek to the kitchen. She could feel Kim watching her as she pulled out the bottle of whiskey, forgoing a glass. She turned around, locked eyes with the hero, twisted the cap off, and took a hearty swig from the bottle.

“Why do you do that?” Kim asked softly from her spot at the kitchen door.

“Do what?” Another long gulp.

“Drink.”

“Easier than dealing with emotions,” Shego shrugged, leaning against the counter. Another drink. The smile that slipped onto her lips was bittersweet. “My drinking got me climbing into your room though and deal with those emotions. Just caused a clusterfuck more to bubble up.”

Kim blushed, as the flood of memories from the last time Shego had stumbled into her room drunkenly, before Shego started acting weird and their break up. Clearing her throat, Kim crossed her arms, squinting in distaste at the liquor bottle Shego was halfway through. “Its bad for your body,” Kim stated.

“So are you,” Shego snapped. The woman ground her teeth, gulping down the remainder of the amber liquid and tossing the bottle into the recycling. Kim flinched slightly at the comment and the loud _clink_ of glass hitting glass. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kim snapped back.

“Nothing...” Shego mumbled, looking away from the angry redhead.

“No, what’s that supposed to fucking mean, Shego?” Kim asked again, her tone clipped but not raised.

“I keep thinking about how I could change things, make them right. Stopped Drakken and his merry idiots… I regret hurting you, Kimmie. It eats me up inside everyday. Then we had to deal with those stupid mood controlling things. And I’m pretty sure if I hadn’t cared about you and snapped out of it, I would have killed you.”

Shego let the words sink in, not really expecting Kim to say anything in response. At least nothing that would bring her hopes up that the girl still cared for her. Kim walked up to Shego, posture relaxed even when she saw Shego tense up. She wrapped her arms around Shego’s waist, hugging the woman tightly with her left ear pressed up against Shego’s chest. The woman’s heart was pounding out of control, Kim feeling her relax a little before returning the hug. She felt Shego bury her nose in her hair, letting out a small sigh. 

Pulling out of the embrace slightly, Kim smiled sadly before speaking. “I still love you, but we can’t be together… Its too explosive with me being the hero and you, the villain.” Kim sighed when she heard Wade shouting from her pocket. 

Shego wasn’t paying much attention to what the nerdlinger was, mulling over Kim’s words. They hurt like hell, but it gave her the smallest inch of hope. She snapped to when she heard Drakken yelling from somewhere in the lair and Kim running off towards the sounds. Shego tailed after her as they entered the main living area. Ron was holding on tightly to Rufus, while Drakken was clutching a portable device. There was winding whipping around the room, originating from another vortex that had opened up above the men.

“What did you do!?” Shego shouted at Drakken over the howling wind.

“I th-thought I f-f-fixed it!” Drakken whined as he clutched desperately to his compiler. 

“Wade!” Kim shouted at the Kimmunicator. “How do we fix this?!”

“If you get to the machine, you can reset the switch,” Wade hollered back. As if fate was against them, Drakken’s grasp on the compiler lost out to the vacuum the vortex was creating. The compiler was whisked away into the swirling pool of blue. Kim stared at the Kimmunicator, a plea for help lost on her lips. 

“I’m working on it! Its not that easy to fix a tear in the fabric of reality!” Wade said. “Other dimensions are going to be pulled through yours, towards the vortex.”

“So, instead of us going to them, they’re coming to us?” Kim elaborated, just as multiple vortexes opened. One was from the ER show Kim and Shego had been in, another was a Bueno Nacho commercial that Ron ran attempted to run off to when Kim grabbed him by the collar. “So, not the time.”

“Exactly!” Wade confirmed.

The intensity of the vortex was getting strong enough that the four people under it were having a hard time staying on the ground. There was a static flash as they were transported to a show that was based in the 70’s of the 1600s. One of the show’s cast cracked a joke, signaling a studio audience’s laughter to roar from overheard. A fellow with curly hair and glasses approached Shego, casually flirting with her. She scowled, lighting her hands up, only to be called a witch by the cast and chased off the set they were on.

There was another surge of static and energy as Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego were sent to a new dimension. The next one was a crime fighting show, where Kim ended up fighting with the main character before pointing out the obvious side character the woman should be talking to. Static and energy surge number two landed Kim and Shego in the middle of a wrestling ring. Crowds cheering as Steel Toe and Pain King charged their way at them.

“Could this be any easier?” Shego scoffed.

“I don’t think so,” Kim replied with a grin as they got ready to square up against the wrestlers.

Before they could land a strike on the wrestlers, they were zapped to a reality TV show. The duo were standing on top of a 90 story building, bungee ropes and harnesses fitted on. The host beside them was asking if they were scared to jump from the building over a busy street. Kim and Shego looked at one another, shrugging.

“No,” Shego chuckled.

“Not really,” Kim added, rolling her eyes a bit.

“Should it?” Shego asked the host.

“Well...” the host was a bit confused by the calm demenor. “Its a bungee jump. Are you scared?”

“No,” Kim repeated.

“Are you?” Shego asked, grabbing the host around the chest and launching herself off the roof. Kim sighed as the host screamed on the way down, while Shego laughed. Kim smiled as she stuttered out Shego’s name in slightly disapproval, jumping after the woman.

The next show transition found Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego on a game show which characters from the shows they had fallen into. Kim shifted uncomfortably in the stiff chair she was in, grabbing the Kimmunicator.

“Wade, things are getting a little bit crazy here.”

“I know,” Wade said with worry. “With each passing dimension, reality keeps getting weaker. Only a few more shows and it will all be obliterated.”

“What can we do?” Kim pressed.

“I think I know a way to zap you back, but there’s too much interference from the vortex. If we had a way to plug it up...”

“Wait a minute!” Ron jumped from his seat, moving from his triangle shaped pod to Kim’s. He pulled out the cable guide. “The shows are following the schedule. Wade, can you change the show order? Make _Ape Island_ next?”

“Yah, but why?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Ron replied with a glower.

Wade triggered the vortex to open, switching it between  _ Pals, _ Bueno Nacho,  _ ER _ , and finally to jungle scene. Ron jumped through the vortex, causing Kim, Drakken, and Shego to get brought over with him. Ron was hanging from a tree branch, behind in the vortex, open and ready. He grabbed a banana that Rufus was holding out for him, holding it right in front of the tear in reality. The others were watching him curiously.

Of in the distance, the muffled howl and screeching of monkeys stampeding their way towards the single banana that was hanging in the air. The monkeys moved like a wave, creating a cloud of dust in their wake. Kim dove out of the way, watching as Shego and Drakken got swept up in the mob. Ron waited until the last second to toss the banana into the vortex. The monkey mob chased after the fruit, causing the earth to quake slightly from the mass.

The rumbling, in combination with Ron’s weight, started to crack the branch the boy was clinging on to. When it gave way, he fell towards the stampede. It was like a scene out of the  _ Lion King _ , except he was kept afloat the moving masses, moving with the current towards the vortex. Kim jumped into action, pulling out her grappling hook and swinging to the rescue. She tugged Ron out of the current of monkeys, landing them on a hill just across from the tree Ron had fallen from.

“Thanks, KP,” Ron breathed out.

“So not the drama,” Kim said with a smile, frowning afterwards as she looked at Ron’s handy work. “But that is.”

Ron turned around to see the vortex packed to the brim with primates. “Ew… Monkey plug,” he yelped. 

The heroes approached Drakken and Shego, both shaking out the kinks in their body from getting trampled. Shego looked extremely miffed as she stood and watched Drakken play with the settings on the compiler. He had told her that he had found it while channel hopping with the buffoon. 

“How we doing?” Kim asked Wade.

“Everything appears stable,” Wade confirmed.

“Come, Shego,” Drakken ordered, staring intently at his compiler. “I’ve made some repairs. Its time to leave this travesty.” He pulled the main switch and it spit out a pitifully small green matter that circled into a vortex. 

“Uhm… That doesn’t look very...” Shego laughed, not being able to finish her sentence.

Drakken grumbled, entering the vortex, dragging Shego along with him. The woman looked at Kim, giving her a slight wink before entering the vortex. Kim blushed deeply, thankful in some way that there wasn’t as much animosity between them as before. 

“Go, Wade,” Kim signaled. There was a quick flash and the duo was back in Drakken’s lair, the real one. 

“I just want to go home and read a book,” Ron groaned. Kim gave him a confused look, knowing that Ron wasn’t one to enjoy reading. “I’ve watched enough TV to last me a lifetime.” 

KP+KP+KP

It was around midnight  when Shego positioned herself in the tree outside of Kim’s room. She was unsure if it was a good idea to even be there. Her conversation with Kim had given her some small hope that they could resume their talks without the relationship aspect. So, she sat there silently, staring into the darkness of Kim’s room. The thing was, Shego didn’t have the courage to attempt to enter the window. She had been a few bottles deep again when she had made the trek to the Possible residence. 

“Liquid courage was not the way to go about this,” Shego grumbled as she slid out of the tree, landing softly in the front lawn. Shaking off the landing, Shego made her way back to the lair, not noticing the shadow in Kim’s window watching her walk away. 

Kim watched as Shego’s silhouette became a speck in the distance. She had known the woman was there, waiting to see if she would enter like she used to. Kim was disappointed when she heard the soft  _ thump _ of someone hitting the ground. She had wanted to discuss the days events with Shego, the mission, what other shows she had been sent to.  Kim had meant what she said about still loving Shego, she was sure that would never change. 

She had spent months mulling over the sequence of events that had led to their break up. Kim had confirmed that she was hurt the most by Shego turning to the darkest part of herself. It was a piece of Shego that Kim feared. The woman could turn on her at any moment, emotions be damned. Kim was sure she could forgive Shego in the long run. Shego was hired by villains, it was a part of the job. Yet, knowing that she would willing hurt Kim without question is what  made Kim apprehensive. 

Then there was the curious case of her and Bonnie’s flirtations and attraction toward one another. Kim wasn’t sure if she could get into another relationship if she was still hung up on Shego. Sighing, Kim curled up in bed, pondering about her possible future with either Bonnie or Shego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (4/16/20): I skimmed through So the Drama to figure some stuff out plot wise. There are gonna be a few short chapters leading up to the movie. I'm giving development to Ron and Monique, adding some more tap dancing around with Kim and Bonnie, and having some stuff that is out of order from the movie. There might be a few more Kim/Shego interactions before everything goes off the rails and hitting the end of this part. 
> 
> I've got the first chapter and a half done for part 4 written. I think the hope of getting Fork in the Road done by the end of the year will happen.


	5. Take a Chance on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, same with the next chapter. From there, I will be jumping into So the Drama. It first chapter of that climax is going to take a little while after I post chapter six. I will be writing So the Drama in one big chunk and then (hopefully) release it all at once or 2 chapters at a time (no promises).

**2** **Month** **s** **Before Little Diablo Incident (May)**

  


Although the remainder of March through to April weren’t particularly interesting in the grand scheme of things, Kim was thankful for it. She didn’t have any more run ins with Drakken and Shego, giving her a bit more space from the villainess. There had been a brief instance where they had to go on a music competition show to stop Drakken from selling a mind control shampoo. Hearing the mad scientist  rap  was entertaining to say the least. Kim was curious though about what had happened to Shego after their fight. She had hit the woman with some of Drakken’s mind control shampoo before running onto the stage to trap Drakken.

The most exciting thing that ended up happening in that two month period was the super suit Wade had  built. The downside to that was Kim’s cousin, Larry, got a hold of it at one point, stretching the material. So, Kim had to wait a bit more time before she could use it on a mission. The hero was extremely curious about the white and blue suit. It mimicked Shego’s catsuit in tightness, but didn’t have the pattern.  Blue rings adorned the hands up to the biceps. Each ring a third of the way up the arm. The utility belt wrapped around the waist and around the right thigh. When Wade had sent Kim the suit, she had been ecstatic. Yet, it was now stored safely in a compartment in her closet, far from prying eyes. 

With the Spring weather turning slowly to summer, Kim and company spent their lunches out in the courtyard, rather than cooping themselves up in the cafeteria. It was on one of these lunches that Monique was lagging behind, leaving Bonnie, Kim, and Ron alone. The cheerleaders were enjoying there food when a shout from Ron startled them to attention.

“I’m gonna do it!” Ron exclaimed, standing from his seat. 

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other in confusion, Bonnie shrugging it off and returning to her food. That was her way of saying “He’s  _ your _ best friend”. Sighing, Kim placed her head in her hand, looking up at Ron.

“What are you going to do?” Kim asked.

“A-ask M-Monique o-out?” Ron stammered, not realizing he had spoken his thought. That got Bonnie’s attention as she put her fork down and folded her hands.

“Oh, do tell us how you’re going to attempt that,” Bonnie chuckled.

“ Bonnie...” Kim mumbled, nudging the brunette gently.

“I… uh… I was gonna ask her out to prom...” Ron stuttered again. He was blushing deeply, making his ears turn red. 

“You’re going to ask her to go to a school function two months in advance?” Bonnie asked perplexed. She honestly thought it was a smart idea in the long run. Scoop up the ‘unobtainable’ girls before the jocks can get them. She side glanced at Kim briefly, but turned back to Ron.

“I mean, why not?” Ron asked disgruntled. “Its a big advance, so if she says no, I can see if anyone else wanted to go when the time came.”

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem with Mo’ giving you the thumbs down, Ron,” Kim said with an encouraging smile. “She digs on you as much as you dig on her.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” 

“I...” Ron was about to continue when Monique walked up them, lunch in hand. 

“Hey guy and gals,” she said, plopping herself next to Ron. She looked up at him confused that he wasn’t eating. “You okay over there?”

“What? Oh yeah,” Ron nodded and sat back down a bit meekly. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes slightly, while Kim gave Ron a tiny thumbs up when Monique wasn’t looking. The rest of the lunch period was talking about classes and what plans they had for the weekend. The group was about to make there way back into the school when the Kimmunicator went off, whisking Kim and Ron off on a mission. It left Monique and Bonnie to walk back to their lockers without the duo. It was an awkward silence before Bonnie spoke up.

“Do you think I have a chance?”

“What?” Monique stopped walking, eyes about to narrow once the question was clarified.

“With Kim.”

“Oh...”

There was silence again, the two staring awkwardly anywhere else,  continuing their way through the halls.

“So, do you?” Bonnie pressed as they rounded a corner into a slightly dead hallway.

“I… don’t have an opinion on it? I haven’t known Kim as long as you and Ron have, and even then, you and Kim were at each other’s throats for a bit.” Monique was telling the truth. She had no idea if Kim was taking a liking to Bonnie. She had only seen the redhead get doe-eyed for Shego, and that ended in tears. Although, from Monique’s view, it seemed as if things were back to normal for Kim. Well normal for her. 

“Better question,” Bonnie prodded. “Do you think I have a chance with Kim even after the evil green woman broke her heart? Or will I be in the shadow of the big ex if I were to try?”

Monique frowned as she continued to walk, trying to get to her locker and the end of the conversation she was having with Bonnie.  “I’m not sure what to tell you, Bonnie… You saw how bad Kim was after that...”

“I also saw how bad she was on a mission with that  _ woman _ ,” Bonnie hissed. 

“I guess, you could always try? Ask her to prom or something like that before someone else does it.” Monique wasn’t sure if she should pry the shell of Bonnie getting upset about Shego. Hell, she didn’t even know much about the woman other than the powers and dating her best friend. She gathered the woman cared for Kim, because if she hadn’t, Monique was sure that the fair incident could have ended far worse. 

Bonnie huffed slightly at the simple solution to her problem. Even then it was daunting to think about, asking Kim to the prom. She figured she would wait a bit longer than Ron was planning on. Nodding and smiling meekly at Monique, Bonnie turned on her heels and headed to her locker. She didn’t say anything as she left, feeling a downtrodden by the thoughts flitting through her mind. All of them things her sister would say to her.

Monique watched Bonnie walk away, eyebrow raised at the sudden departure. She returned to her locker, pulling out a textbook. From atop the hardcover, a letter fell to the ground. Reaching down to gather the item, Monique noticed Ron’s unique scrawl across the envelope.  As she opened and read through the letter, Monique’s eyes widened.

  


KP+KP+KP

  


“Okay… You’re going to need to break this down for me,” Kim said as she climbed up a vine that had stopped her descent off a waterfall. She was looking at Ron, who was making his way up another vine, a small Asian girl in a black gi following behind him.

“You remember when we had that exchange student?” Ron asked. “Well, Yori and Sensei are from the school I was sent to.”

“Ron-san was a quick study of our fighting techniques,” Yori said with pride. She was looking at Ron was puppy eyes.

“You don’t say?” Kim asked, turning her attention forward. “And we just happened to be trying to stop the same person?” 

“Seems so,” Ron grunted as they made their way to the top of the cliff. The rushing of water spritzing water into their faces. 

Kim frowned, watching as Ron helped Yori up. He seemed to be moving rather smoothly around the girl. Not stuttering or fumbling over his own limbs. It was an interesting change for her best friend. Yori’s reactions were giggly, but somehow restrained. Kim shook her head, the display reminding her of a time with Shego. Wiping her face of the building droplets, Kim walked toward their destination. It was some cave that Monkey Fist was hiding in. Ron jogged up to Kim, leaving Yori behind them for a moment. She was looking around for Sensei, since he had floated off in some sort of blue energy.

“Sorry about this,” Ron mumbled, falling in step with Kim.

“So not the drama,” Kim said, beaming. “So, you gonna tell me about Yori and your new found Monkey Mojo?”

“Please… Never call it Monkey Mojo,” Ron groaned. “I’m not on, like, your level or anything with the fighting. I’m not even fully trained in it… I was thinking of going back after graduation, y’know. Hone the Ron Mojo.”

“I know the feeling,” Kim sighed softly.

“As for Yori, she’s just a friend.”

“You sure she knows that?” Kim asked. “You two seemed pretty cuddly on that vine.”

“I… W-what?” Ron squeaked, ears going red. “She’s just a friend, I swear! Plus, you know I’ve got my scope set on Monique.”

“I’m just joking, Ron,” Kim couldn’t stifle her laughter as Yori bounded up to them with a smile. Yori returned the smile before going into a string of questions about Kim’s various fighting styles.

In the end, it turned out DNAmy had used her DNA manipulator to turn herself into an ape, almost mimicking Monkey Fist’s desired body transfiguration. Kim shook her head as Monty and Amy were dealt with by the correct authorities, which ended up being ninjas from Yori’s academy. They were  back in Middleton by the end of the school day. 

Everything was normal on their way to Bueno Nacho, except Ron being more clumsy and goofy than usual. They were meeting Monique there since they had missed her when the final bell had rung. Ron had been on edge, pulling at his sleeves and wiping his palms up and down his pant legs. Kim was concerned about the change, but thought otherwise since they had talked about Ron’s possible question to Monique. 

When they entered the restaurant, Ron was pinned with a seething look from Monique, who did not look very impressed, a piece of paper in her hands. The girl stormed up to Ron, keeping their eyes locked as she slammed the piece of paper into Ron’s chest. Kim, startled jumped back a few feet to avoid whatever might happen. 

“This is how you ask?” Monique asked quietly, her tone neutral, yet chilling. 

“A-ask what?” Ron yelped. He looked around to see the few patrons in the place staring at them.

“Ask me out.” 

_ Oh… _ , Kim thought, giving a slight nod of realization.

“I… uhm… mission. Help?” Ron looked pleadingly towards Kim, who just covered her mouth and shook her head. “We… went to the mission… and I wanted to do it today and askyouifyouwantedtogotopromwithme.” The last bit came out so fast, Kim could see Monique’s angry demeanor break. There was a twinkle of humor in her eyes as she relaxed and stepped back from the stuttering and nerve-wracked blonde.

“Yes,” Monique said.

“W-hat?” Ron yelped, getting minor emotional whiplash.

“Yes I will go to prom with you, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Take me out on a date beforehand,” Monique declared.

Kim watched as Ron nodded his head rapidly. She had to stop him, fearing he might break his neck in the process of agreeing with Monique. “Whoa there, don’t need to injure yourself. Go get celebratory food...” 

Ron rushed off to go order food for the group, leaving Kim to shake her head at Monique, scolding her slightly for her prank. Monique blushed, but smiled slyly. “He shouldn’t have written me a letter and gotten all mushy about it,” Monique supplied as they sat down. “It was really sweet, would have liked to see him stumble over all those words in person.”

“That would have been pure torture for him,” Kim laughed.

“So, how do you feel about it, girlfriend?” Monique asked.

“About you and Ron? No big. Its not like third wheeling will be new to me.” Kim shrugged off the concern. “Plus, I’ll have Bonnie around to deal with you two being gushy.”

“About Bonnie...” Monique started, but was interrupted by Ron waltzing over with their order. “Another time?” Kim nodded, switching topics to where Ron was going to take Monique for their date. It was good fun for her, watching her best friend turn bright pink at any suggestion that was given. Monique joined in on the banter, giving subtle hints here and there to help the poor boy out.  When they parted ways, Kim was hung up about what Monique had wanted to say about Bonnie. It started bringing up the nagging voice in her head that she didn’t have a good track record with people that were considered her enemy/Frenemy. Even if that record was a single person.

  


KP+KP+KP

  


Shego was sober for once, sitting in a dark room and watching images go by on a screen. She was trying to figure out what Drakken had been planning for the past few months. The mad scientist had been putting her to the grind with training. She was either giving the synthodrones basic combat training or Drakken was testing out the limit of her abilities, she wasn’t quite sure about it yet. The strange thing was he had disappeared on various occasions, not sending Shego out to gather intel or tech. So, there she sat looking through the mishmash of things Drakken had acquired intel on.

“Toy design, top secret cybertronic tech, synthodrone per sonality and performance upgrades, and teen scene junk?” Shego listed the things off, some were marked complete while others where waiting to be achieved. As random as the teen scene junk was, it made some sense in regards to the person the plan was for. “What the fuck is her going to do?”

“You haven’t figured it out, have you?” Drakken said from behind the chair Shego was sitting in. There was a grin plastered to his face.

“There is no plan here!” Shego scoffed. “No way.”

“Oh, but there is,” Drakken sing-songed.

“Spill!” Shego growled out, grabbing Drakken by the shoulders roughly/

“Nope.”

“UGH!! Why not!?” Green plasma raged to life, making Drakken flinch a bit, but his confidence stood tall.

“Kim Possible is not smarter than you,” Drakken stated with a shrug. 

“Fair enough,” Shego brushed the compliment off, extinguishing her hands. She knew Kim was about as smart as she was, the hero was just addled with overbearing teenage hormones. 

“If you can’t figure it out, she can’t figure it out.” Drakken continued slowly. “And that means…?”

Shego took a moment to ponder what Drakken was saying. The realization dawned on her pretty quickly after she got over the mental block that Drakken might actually have a winning plan. “You… just might win.”

“Oh I’m  _ quite _ confident,” Drakken chuckled. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a board of director’s meeting to attend.”

“At what company?” Shego said in bewilderment.

“Oh, just one I acquired in a hostile take over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, Next chapter will have jealous Shego and Bonnie. Plus the anticipated introduction to gender-swapped Eric (I'm going with the name Erica because I am not creative with names).


	6. Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda been on a role with this part, so enjoy another chapter. Bit longer than the last one. Expect a longer wait (maybe, not sure how long its gonna take) for the next chapter. I'm diving into the movie chapters after this one.

**3 weeks to Little Diablo Incident (June)**

The fickle thing about timing is that it could never be considered good or bad until that moment. You can assume that what you wanted to do in the moment was the right time, then find out seconds later that it was, in fact, the worst time. It was something Shego had learned quickly, mainly from the many training sessions she had with her parents. So, when Shego decided it was the right time to actually enter Kim’s room instead of just watching the girl sleep, it was indeed the wrong time to do so.

As Shego approached the Possible residence in the dead of the night, she noticed that Kim’s window was filled with light. Shego checked her phone, trying to remember if it was a school night, curious as to why Kim was still awake. She tensed when she saw a set of shadows moving. Not sure if Kim was in trouble, Shego climbed the tree quickly. She stopped rapidly when Kim’s room came into view. Within the bedroom were Kim and Bonnie. Shego scowled at the sight of the brunette getting close with Kim. Although the closeness wasn’t reaching romantic levels, since they were doing homework and laughing about something, it put Shego on edge.

Shego dropped down from the tree, probably a little too loudly because she heard Kim’s window open above her. She pressed her back into the tree, grumbling at the discomfort from the bark. She waited until Kim brought her head back inside before heading back to the lair. It was a mild blessing that she had decided to make her way to torment by car. She got in, revving the engine loudly, before peeling off back home. She was gripping the wheel hard enough her knuckles went white and the material whined at the aggression it was experiencing. Green flames licked around the wheel, the emotion fueling Shego’s plasma. She abruptly U-turned in traffic, earning a few honks as the car narrowly missed some on-coming traffic. 

Ignor ing the possible wreck she might have caused, Shego sped away from the lair. She made her way to the waterfall. It had been months since she had been there last, staying away because of the memories. Seeing Kim having what seemed to be a good time with Bonnie caused something to snap in Shego. Sure, she was jealous and it was building into fury, but it started the slow bottling up of her emotions for the eccentric hero. She couldn’t be hurt if she felt nothing. The first place she wanted to start was with the place that had been her reprieve for years.   
  


KP+KP+KP

With there only being three weeks left until Junior Prom, Bonnie was pretty sure the gods were laughing at her. She had spent most of the time leading up to th at specific Monday practicing how she was going to ask Kim to prom. With the small amount of encouragement she had gotten from Monique, Bonnie was willing to take the leap. She had watched how Monique and Ron interacting after getting together. Kim had told her that Monique practically forced Ron to ask her out. And here she was, talking with Monique as they waited for Kim and Ron in the lobby, watching Kim and Ron walk into building with a third person. 

The girl that was walking with them had an athletic build, brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a dull yellow cardigan with a white tank top underneath. Bonnie’s teeth grit as she noticed the girl was in a slick pair of jeans that hugged just too tight and some purple heels. Bonnie felt the confidence she had built up sink as she watched Kim blush at something the new girl said. Ron looked like was going to be sick as he slid up next to Monique.

“Hey Mo’, Bonnie,” Kim said, smiling a bit too sheepishly. “This is Erica, she just transferred.” The brunette next to Kim waved, smiling. To Bonnie it looked like a smirk though.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Monique” Monique greeted. She glanced over at Bonnie, used to the girl’s cold shoulder to new people. Yet, if looks could kill Monique was betting the face Bonnie was making was a good contender. “And the person scowling at you is Bonnie. Don’t worry about her too much. Her bark is worse than her bite.”

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this,” Bonnie snapped, marching off to homeroom. 

Bonnie’s mood didn’t improve much throughout the day. Any class she had with Kim was now being invaded upon by Erica. There was something off about the girl, Bonnie just couldn’t place her finger on it. By lunch, Bonnie was itching to get far away from the group. Kim had been blushing and enthralled with Erica since the day had started, glued to the new girl through the day. It left Bonnie with n o chance of getting Kim alone. When the end of the day finally came, Bonnie grabbed Kim by the wrist and dragged her away from Erica. It was now or never for Bonnie to pop the dreaded question.

“Hey!” Kim yelped at the rough treatment. “Bonnie, you can’t just tug me away from people.”

“If I remember correctly, you did that to me once,” Bonnie huffed. “And I was on a date when you did that.” Kim had the decency to blush at the reminder. “Uhm… speaking of date… I was wondering if you’d like to go to prom with me?”

Kim’s reaction was not one that Bonnie had hoped for. The redhead gave her a guilty expression, indicating that she felt bad for the answer she was about to give. The fear of rejection washed over Bonnie, but she bit her tongue until she heard Kim’s response. 

“I would love to...” Kim began.

“But…?” Bonnie’s voice quivered in dreaded anticipation.

“Erica already asked me… And I said yes,” Kim looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“As you say, so not the drama.”

Kim looked up to see Bonnie walking away, the brunette trying to hide her tears. She was grateful that it was merely someone beating her to the chase, rather than Kim rejecting her for herself. She wasn’t too sure how she got home so fast, but it allowed for Bonnie to get in her room before her sisters became a bother. There were a few messages from Kim, double checking to make sure she was okay. There was even a message from Monique asking about what happened. Bonnie responded to both with a nonchalant ‘I’m alright’. She was pretty sure neither of them would believe that, but Bonnie didn’t care. Although, she did try to reassure Kim that things were fine with them.

Bonnie cruised through the rest of the evening. She was on autopilot for the majority of dinner and finishing up her homework. She had ignored her phone for the remainder of the evening, taking to staring up at her ceiling. It was weird for Bonnie to simply not know what to do with herself. She had spent all the time she could on her homework before she just wanted to get it over and done with. She was itching to get out of her room by the time nine rolled around.

Bonnie got off her bed, making the short distance to her closet. She found a more modest outfit than she normally had when it came getting into a club. She decided to wear a dark purple plaited skirt with a lighter purple for her top, finishing the outfit off with black flats. It was simple and if she needed to get out of anywhere in a hurry, the lack of heels would be welcome.

Since her parents never seemed to pay attention to the day or when their youngest daughter left the house, Bonnie was able to leave through the front door. She walked down the dark street, keeping on the main roads for the lamp posts that illuminated the sidewalk. The soft sound of crickets in the distance and the gentle breeze that shook the trees had Bonnie at peace until she reached her destination. The club that she had made her way to was the same one that Shego had rescued her from. Bonnie hoped that the new fake she had acquired would suffice and that she didn’t run into the villainess.

The bouncer standing outside the door gave Bonnie a quick once over, the new ID in his hand. He studied it for a few seconds too long that Bonnie thought she was caught. She let out a sigh of relief when the card was handed back to her and she was waved in. The club was slightly less busy than normal since it was a week day. Bonnie ordered herself a nondescript cocktail, making her way through the small crowd of people that idled around the dance floor. She took a seat on the second floor at a table that was just enough in the corner that she wouldn’t be bothered for the next few hours. 

Time went by slowly as Bonnie sipped on her drink. The taste was sweet, yet bitter from the liquor that burned down her throat. It wasn’t much, but the warmth in her stomach started spreading outwards, lulling Bonnie into a sense of relaxation. She was vaguely aware, once she was finished her drink, that the beat of the music was calling her to the dance floor. There wasn’t a real plan in mind when Bonnie had made her way to the club. It was mainly an in the moment decision to burn off the emotional wear she was experiencing. If Bonnie was being honest with herself, she was upset at how she left her emotion show in that moment with Kim.

Shaking the thought from her mind, Bonnie allowed herself to get lost in the music. She swayed along with the beat, eyes closed to experience it a little while she was still buzzed. Then there was a hand on her hip, not too invasive, but enough to put the girl on edge. She moved away from the person,  turning to look at them while having an odd sense of deja vu. Bonnie locked eyes with a very annoyed green woman. Gulping, the teenager tried to figure out who has touched her. There was no one walking away or looking like they were injured.

Much like last time, Bonnie  was dragged out of the club by an annoyed Shego. Yet, this time,  Shego didn’t head towards the teenager’s home .  T hey were headed towards the middle of nowhere. Shego didn’t even take Bonnie’s ID before shoving the girl in the car. Bonnie shrunk in her seat when Shego whipped the car around a sharp corner and onto a dirt road that was encased by forest.

“Whe-where are w-we g-going?” Bonnie stammered, taking the risk to ask Shego of their destination.

Shego didn’t answer, stopping the car abruptly just in front of a  semi- closed off passage. She got out of the car, marched over to Bonnie’s side, and ripped the girl out. Bonnie yelped, tensing as she fell to the ground. She stared on as Shego disappeared behind a grouping of vines and rock. She got up, frowning as she followed Shego. There was a small source of light at the end of the passage Bonnie was making her way through. Blinking as she came out on the other side, Bonnie was thrown off balance by a rake being tossed at her. She fumbled  for  the handle,  grumbling when the tool thudded to the ground. 

Shego scowled as Bonnie picked the tool up. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a depressed teenager. She had seen Bonnie in the crowd, determined to leave the girl to her own devices again.  Yet, thought different when she saw some of the patrons leering. Shego was pretty sure she wasn’t thinking when she essentially kidnapped Bonnie to the waterfall. It wasn’t her intention to have anyone come to the place ever again. 

Shego had spent most of her day drawing up blueprints and gathering supplies for her ‘renovation’ of the space. There were still scorched patches of earth from her meltdown, along with some of the vegetation and flora having shriveled from the heat. Shego figured if she was going to play hero again, that she would get something out of it. She stopped scowling when Bonnie looked over at her, confusion and fear written over the girl’s face.

“I did you a solid. Twice now, I might add,” Shego stated. “I’m just getting paid back for it this time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bonnie asked indignantly.

“It means shut up and help me clear this place up of all the dead shit,” Shego snapped, turning her attention to the main tree in the clearing. It was where she had set up a makeshift table and hammock, giving her a place to relax or plan accordingly. 

“How long am I going to have to help you?” Bonnie inquired. “Its a school night and I-”

“Two hours and I’ll take you back to your McMansion,  cheerleader .” The tone Shego had given didn’t leave room for further conversation, so Bonnie took to going on the opposite side of the clearing from Shego. She stared with raking up as many dried up leaves she could before dealing with the scorched greenery in the vicinity. 

After the first thirty minutes of dealing with the uneven ground, Bonnie took her shoes off. She frowned, realizing she was going to have to go near Shego to place them somewhere she would remember. The woman was hunched over some papers, or possibly a journal, Bonnie wasn’t sure. Shego tensed as Bonnie approached, glaring the girl down as she placed her shoes near the table before scurrying back to the area of the clearing she was tending to. It was quiet for another hour before Bonnie let out a hiss of pain.

Shego rolled her eyes, grabbing the med kit she kept as she approached Bonnie. The girl was sitting in a relatively soft patch of grass, holding her foot. There was blood slowly seeping through her fingers that covered the wound. Frowning, Shego knelt down and brushed Bonnie’s hands away as gently as possible, revealing a small shard of glass protruding from the heel. Trying to keep her face neutral, Shego looked up at Bonnie, noticing the girl was silently crying, but keeping it down by biting her bottom lip. Sighing, she handed Bonnie a cloth to bite down on.

“It might be hard to do,” Shego started as she looked at the wound. “But I’m going to need you to trust me.”

Upon receiving a nod and making sure Bonnie was biting down on the cloth, Shego opened the med kit. She pulled out some tweezers, gingerly prying the glass from Bonnie’s heel. She was going to pull hard until she heard muffled whimpering. She frowned, not daring to look at the brunette. It took a few more gentle tugs and pauses before the offended piece was removed. Blood started to leak out of the gash in Bonnie’s foot,  making Shego apply pressure before she could figure out what the girl had stepped on. The pressure has Bonnie hiss in pain and try to pull her foot away, but it was fruitless. 

“I’m going to need you to apply pressure for a second,” Shego said, lighting up on of her hands. She felt the muscles in Bonnie’s leg tense up. “Remember the trust thing? Gonna need that right now.” Although Bonnie didn’t relax, she did as she was told and applied pressure while Shego stared at her lit hand. 

Bonnie watched as Shego’s brow furrowed in concentration, staring at her right hand intently. The plasma licked around her hand, slowly making its way to Shego’s index finger. The flames faltered every so often, earning a growl of frustration from the woman. Bonnie was so enthralled that she forgot about the pain in her foot and the minor kidnapping that had led to the injury. After a few minutes of concentration, sweat dripping down her temples, Shego had produced a small plasma beam radiating from the tip of her index finger. With the same amount of concentration, Shego gestured for Bonnie to move her hands away from her foot. She held the appendage gingerly with her left hand. Using ever ounce of patience she had, Shego used the little beam of energy to burn the wound shut. 

It took an incredible amount of energy for Shego to take gauze out and bandage Bonnie’s foot up after she extinguished her plasma. She ignored the look of astonishment on Bonnie’s face from the feat she had just witnessed. Once Bonnie was fixed up, Shego looked at the shard of glass to see if she could figure out its origin. From what she could gather, it was from a smashed liquor bottle of unknown origin. Rubbing her temples, Shego took a mental note to not drink while angry and to watch out for any other bits in the grass.

“That was so...” Bonnie started to say.

“Say anything about what you saw to anyone, and I won’t hesitate to kill you in your sleep,” Shego ground out. 

Bonnie watched quietly as Shego stood up, if a bit wobbly, before she leaned over and picked the teen up. Bonnie instinctively wrapped her arms around the older woman’s shoulders,  letting out a squeak when it happened. Shego huffed as she marched over to the table, leaning over so Bonnie could grab her shoes before they left the clearing. The walk through the passage was quiet, save for the ragged breathing from Shego. 

Bonnie was concerned for the woman, but wasn’t sure how to express it. It was surreal to her, being cared back to the car like she was a princess in the arms of the woman that had dated her crush. It wasn’t something that she was going to bring up to anybody. Especially not Kim. She felt Shego shift her arms slightly, moving Bonnie to get her into the car. Once seated, Bonnie slipped her right shoe on, forgoing the left due to her injury. She was startled by Shego getting into the car rather roughly.

Shego was getting her breathing in order and making sure she wasn’t going to pass out. She needed to make sure Bonnie got back in one piece, or else she wasn’t going to hear the end of it from either Drakken or Kim. The thought of Kim hating her again sent a shiver down Shego’s spine, jolting her with some energy. She started the car, swiveling the vehicle around and out of the alcove that hid the entrance to the waterfall.

Much like the trip to the getaway, it was silent in the car. Shego didn’t even give them the pleasure of having the radio going. Bonnie was looking out the window, watching the night sky. The girl’s face was reflected in the dark glass from the electronics in the car.  _ She looks how I feel _ , Shego thought as she turned her attention back to the road. That would have been the end of it, but the nagging feeling in Shego that seemed to have it out for her bubbled up.

_ Ask her what’s wrong. What could possibly go wrong? _

“Why were you at the club again?” Shego asked. “I thought I told you to never go back.”

“Rough day,” Bonnie muttered. 

“You’re a popular girl, right? What could be so rough about that?”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Bonnie bit back, turning to look at Shego. “What were you doing there?” It was a lame way to divert the conversation away from herself, but Shego figured if she gave a little, she’d get her answer.

“Drinking away memories,” Shego stated simply. 

“Oh...”

The silence returned, leaving the two to mull over their thoughts and reasons for ended up where they did. They arrived at Bonnie’s home, Shego pulling up as quietly as possible. All the lights in the house were off, leaving the house to look domineering in the night. Bonnie shifted in her seat for a few moments when she heard the lock on the door disengage. She looked over at Shego, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

“I got rejected by my crush today,” Bonnie said softly. “She didn’t reject me for me, but because she was already going to prom with someone else…” If Bonnie had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed the tightening in Shego’s jaw and the flicker of plasma that whispered across green skin.

“Listen to me carefully,” Shego demanded, staring out into the night. “Don’t make the same mistakes I have. Deal with your emotions and make sure you don’t become something you hate.”

“I...” Bonnie could see the glistening of tears starting to stream down Shego’s face. “Thank you,” she said before getting out of the car. She flinched as the engine of Shego’s sports car revved and the tires squealed on the pavement before the vehicle  shot off into the night. Bonnie limped the distance to her door, quietly entering and making it to her bedroom. She managed to do her nightly routine without whimpering in pain from her foot. She drifted off to sleep, none the wiser of the similarity of her situation to Shego.

KP+KP+KP

That’s the thing about timing, its unpredictable. One moment, you are having a great time. The next you’re driving down the freeway, back from whence you came, just to drown yourself in a bottle of Jack, Williamson, or Hennessy. In Shego’s case, it was all three as she sat in the same club she had left three hours prior. There were a number of traffic violations that Shego committed on her way back. The exhaustion she had previously felt melted away with each shot she took.  By the time the club was closing, Shego was liquored up enough that she sat in her car for a bit before heading back to the lair. 

It was a quick drive, no other traffic to be seen. Shego pulled into the lair’s hangar, nearly wrecking another of her cars in the process of parking. Grumbling about being helpful when she was supposed to be the villain of the story, Shego made her way to her room. It didn’t take much for her to crash onto her bed, wiggling out of her clothing unceremoniously, and getting under the covers. She stared at her hand, turning it around every few seconds.

Shego was surprised she was able to focus that much power into her finger. It had sucked the life out of her, now that she was starting to feel it through the fog of booze. Her hand shook slightly before she let it lay against her stomach. Now she just laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking. And she hated it. It took another hour before Shego’s mind finally quieted down, the alcohol losing out to the exhaustion that she was so desperately trying to avoid. For the first time in months, Shego was able to rest peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (6/11/2020): I am working on the next few chapters. Stuff has been crazy, so it'll be another few weeks to a month before I update. Apologies in advance.
> 
> I've been working on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic in my break time from this fic. Its a Faith/OC one that might never see the light of day. But that kinda leads into a possible long fic after I'm done the Long Road Ahead series. 
> 
> Just picture this...
> 
> Alpha!Shego and Omega!Kim
> 
> Kinda like Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Because I'm trash... Let me know what you think in the comments. I might start roughing it out either way.


	7. So Not the Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is super late. Yes, it is rather short. I've been writing in sections. The world lit itself on fire again, and I've been working on other things that pulled my focus from writing. Trying to get So the Drama finished before the end of the year. There's about 8 chapters left after this one, but it'll be a doozy.

**1 week to Little Diablo Incident**

Tokyo was filled with glorious lights of varying colours. The main streets of downtown were filled with people in festive garb, a parade marching with the melodic sound of instruments being played. At the center of the parade was a large float with a bulbous orb set in the middle. Standing in front of the orb was Nakasumi-san and his translator. The older gentleman was standing stiffly, while his translator held a relaxed demeanor. They knew there was going to be an attempt of Nakasumi’s life that evening, not sure when it was to happen. Inside the orb, Kim and Ron were waiting patiently, having been called to Tokyo to protect the toy manufacturing tycoon. Kim was bouncing on the balls of her feet, itching for a fight. She had spent the day with Erica before she and Ron were whisked out of the country to play guard duty. 

Kim had been nervous about the hangout, having been extremely close physically to Erica the entire time they had been together. It was making her want to burn the remaining anxiety off through a good fight. If she was honest with herself, Kim was hoping that it was Drakken planning to kidnap Nakasumi-san. She assumed it was a kidnapping as Kim was sure Drakken had never killed anyone. Shego, on the other hand… Kim shook the thought away as the sound of a jet engine roared slightly over the music and crowd.

Above the towering skyscrapers of Tokyo, a green and black super jet was cutting through the sky. Shego was watching the ground, scowling as she did so. She had memorized Drakken’s mish-mash of a plan, assuming that kidnapping Nakasumi had something to do with the toy plans she had seen. The only relief she got was that it had her out of the lair for the first time in weeks.

Flying low, Shego prepped the smoke missiles that were equipped to the jet. Skirting closely to the ground, she fired them around the float that Nakasumi and company were on. There were loud gasps and screaming as people scattered from the area. Smoke billowed out of the missiles, shrouding the place in a thick screen. Making a hard pull upwards, Shego maneuvered the jet out of the tight spacing of buildings. Scattered across the ledges of the skyscrapers, masked ninjas started dropping onto the float, surrounding a concerned Nakasumi and translator. What they weren’t prepared for was Kim breaking through the orb, which was the head of Nakasumi Toy Company’s mascot, taking up a fighting stance in front of the assailants.

With methodical speed, Kim took out each of the ninjas that were encroaching on Nakasuimi-san and his assistant. Not that it was much of an issue as there were only three ninjas standing there. They fell to the lower level of the float, one looking up at the teen hero. “It is impossible...”

“No,” Kim said with a grin. “But real close.” 

Leaning forward, Kim used the momentum to fall forward, flipping before she landed in front of the fallen warriors. They got up, brandishing swords made of flame, advancing on Kim. She moved around them smoothly, dodging the flames as they whooshed by her. Taking out the closest one, she was able to duck before heat struck her. A swift kick took out the nearest ninja, before Kim turned her attention to the other two. One took a punch to the shoulder, knocking him back, while the second came at her. The first ninja recovered, attacking in tandem with his companion. Kim was able to take them out with a split kick. It wasn’t long before all three bounced back and into offensive positions again. 

“Ron?” Kim questioned, looking around for her friend. He hadn’t exited their hiding spot yet. “Ron?”

“Working on it,” came the muffled sound from the mascot’s head. Ron’s silhouette could be seen trying to break through the fabric next to Nakasami-san. The CEO frowned slightly as he tore the fabric with ease, releasing Ron from his prison. The boy flopped out and landed face first in front of the man and his assistant. 

“Oh thanks,” Ron said sheepishly as he got up.

There was a thunderous clap as a sumo-sized ninja landed in front of Ron. The hulking man slammed his legs down, preparing to tackle Ron. “Sumo ninja?” Ron squeaked.

“I am strong like the mountain!” the sumo ninja declared before clapping his large hands towards Ron. 

Ron ducked and rolled between the ninja’s legs, narrowly escaping the man’s grasp, if only for a moment. He gave the ninja a look of disgust before he was embraced in a bone crushing hold. Ron gasped for breath, calling for Rufus. The little mole rat popped his head out from the pocket he had been napping in. Rufus squeaked, scampering up Ron’s body and onto the sumo ninja’s arm, chomping onto the man’s nose. Ron dropped to the float again, catching Rufus. It was a short lived victory when the sumo ninja slammed his fists into the float, causing Ron to jump from the second level.

Kim was combating the three ninjas with swords. She was able to knock all three back for the umpteenth time before Ron crashed into her, rolling them across the float’s stage. She grumbled at Ron, looking over as the float shook from the weight of the sumo ninja making his way off the second stage and jumping at them in a belly flop position. Even with the forward push, the massive ninja was unable to meet his mark, missing it by a few inches. The resounding crash sent the three ninjas Kim had been fighting into the air and away from the float, Ron back onto the second stage in a heap, while Kim used flipped gracefully through the air, landing on the incapacitated sumo ninja.

The whistling of the jet making its way back towards the float alerted Kim and Ron. Shego scowled as she approached the parade, pressing a button to open a hatch underneath the jet. A claw on a long stretch of cable coiled out from the opening, snapping out and heading straight for Nakasumi. Kim and Ron watched as the older man was snatched up into the air, the jet soaring away with him.

Kim let out a small huff before clicking her heels, revealing roller blades. She pressed her wrist watch, triggering the rockets in her shoes to send her off the sumo ninja and the debris from his fall to launch herself. She reached for Nakasumi, narrowly missing getting a hold of him due to the speed of the jet. She was able to grasp his right ankle, soaring into the air with him and the jet as Shego angled the craft higher up. Below them, Ron tried the same tactic, only to realize he hadn’t put on the rocket shoes, but his blaster briefs. He was subsequently rocketed into the air by his boxers, spiraling out of control. 

In the jet, Shego looked back smugly, only to grumble when she saw Kim clinging on to Nakasumi. She stared forward with a stone cold look, fighting back the part of her that worried about the height and Kim falling. She arched the plane upwards again, feeling the weight behind the jet tug. Once at a high enough point, Shego dipped the plane back towards Tokyo. The cable holding Kim and Nakasumi went loose before snapping stiff again from the change in angle.

Kim was clutching onto Nakasumi, eyes somewhat closed from the wind whipping into them. She squinted them open when she heard her Kimmunicator go off. It was a bit of a struggle to grab it while hanging on for dear life. She answered it, Wade smiling at her from the screen.

“Uh, hey Wade,” Kim shouted over the wind. “What’s the sitch?”

“Is this a bad time?” Wade asked, taking note of the lack of landscape around Kim and the rustling of fabric next to the mic.

“Remember when the President of Nakasumi Toys thought he was in some kind of danger?”

“Yah?”

“Well, he was right.”

Kim cried out when the cable tugged just a little too tightly and she almost lost her grip on Nakasumi. Shego was now flying the jet through the city at a low altitude now.

“Hang on, I’ve got a lock on your GPS location,” Wade called out.

With the way Shego was flying, Kim had to use her skates against the buildings when the jet took any sharp turns. The screeching of glass being scratched hit the mic of the Kimmunicator, creating feedback for Wade. Kim was struggling to keep her grip every time she had to roll along a building. On Wade’s end, the GPS was showing that there was a U-bend coming up. He was able to warn Kim at the last second.

Kim gasped as she prepared for the sharp turn, not expecting Shego to fly any lower. She barely missed her legs getting clipped by the bed of a truck, grinding across the lip of it instead. With how low Shego was flying, Kim skirted along the sides of a few cars before hitting the sidewalk, almost crashing into a group of people. Nakasumi was guarding his face the entire time, trying to either not see what was about to happen or avoid getting struck in the face. Kim did her best to swerve around anyone that might be in the way before she felt herself get lifted into the air again. 

“Shit,” Kim mumbled as Shego tilted the plane up again, heading straight for a large skyscraper with an LED screen on it. The smiling mascot for Nakasumi Toy Company was plastered across it until Kim had to dig her skates into the panels that made up the larger screen. The panels creaked and exploded behind Kim and Nakasumi as they were tugged away by the jet. 

The jet maneuvered through the narrow streets, making its way back tot he parade. The ninjas that Kim and Ron had taken out were up and ready again, prepped to take Kim out from Nakasumi. As they we about to attack, Ron came careening out of nowhere, taking the three out in the process, leaving a clearing for Kim. He then proceeded to get ahead of the jet and slightly in front of it as the fuel in his boxers died out. At the speed the jet was going, it caught up to Ron, causing the boy to slap against the windshield. The force kept him in place, allowing him to get a good look at the pilot.

“Shego,” Ron said in surprise. It was more of a shout, but Shego could still hear it from within the cockpit.

“Oh look, the sidekick,” Shego said with a roll of her eyes. “ You’re almost as dumb as Drakken when Kimmie comes to foil his plans.”

“What?”

“Green and black jet, doofus, who else would it be?” Shego scoffed, rolling the jet.

Now that the jet was upside down, Ron slid off the glass, falling behind the aircraft towards Kim and Nakasumi. He was able to grab a hold of Kim’s legs, putting more weight on the clawed cable, releasing its hold of Nakasumi. It sent the trio falling back towards Tokyo, with no way of stopping. Shego felt the jet get lighter in its movements, looking back to see Ron grab a hold of Kim and Nakasumi plummet past them. 

With Ron on her back, Kim nosedived towards Nakasumi, catching him just as they passed the roof of the tallest building. She pulled out her grappling hook, shooting it up into the air at an angle to catch any of the ledges they were dropping past. It caught onto a neon sigh that was hung on a steel post, wrapping around it. The snap of tension in the hook swung them over the streets, still only halfway from them. As they swung, Kim looked forward to see Shego’s jet shooting towards them with a set of pincers sticking out of the nose. The clank of metal sounded as they gripped onto the front of Nakasumi’s suit. Unfortunately with the pull from the grappling hook, all Shego was able to get was the coat to the suit before she ran into a punch of parade balloons that were just behind the heroes. The jet caught on the lines holding them up, ripping them from their posts that stopped the balloons from rising into the sky. With a hard yank back on the steering of the jet, Shego broke out of the lines, spinning out of control as she shot into the sky. 

Using the momentum from the grappling hook, Kim was able to use the combined weight of herself, Ron, and Nakasumi to wrap the cord around the post and bring them to a safe landing right next to Nakasumi’s assistant. There was a resounding cheer from the lookers on, glad for the safety of everyone involved. 

KP+KP+KP

After the incident in Tokyo, Kim and Ron were ushered onto Nakasumi’s private jet. The flight back to Middleton would be long, but would get them back in the city before school started. Kim was sitting the front of the plane, where the assistants normally sat. She was combing through her geometry homework, stuck on a problem, when Wade popped up on the Kimmunicator’s screen. 

“Sitch, Wade?” Kim asked, not looking up from her papers.

“I’m digging on the Drakken-Nakasumi plot, but so far nothing,” Wade informed.

“I can’t figure it,” Kim responded, deep in concentration on her homework.

“I get why he would take Nakasumi’s automated toy making technology, but not why he’d take him.”

“Riiight,” Kim said, looking up now. “I’m talking about this geometry homework. I’m stuck on number 7.”  
“Want me to take a look?” Wade offered.

“Nah, I think super genius assistance is pretty cheatish, I’ll ask Ron.” 

As Kim sat up in her seat to turn around to ask Ron about the question, she was met with two of Nakasumi’s analysts. The gentlemen were working on Ron’s homework for him. Looking around the rest of the section, Kim wasn’t able to find Ron. Frowning, she headed to the back of the plane, where Nakasumi’s private quarters were. She entered to see Nakasumi sitting in a comfortable chair while his assistant was working on some papers. Awkwardly smiling, Kim started to back pedal out of the room. Nakasumi turned to his assistant, whispering in her ear, the woman smiling and turning to Kim to relay the older gentleman’s words.

“Ms. Possible, welcome,” the woman relayed. “And thank you once again.”

“No big, thanks for the lift back home,” Kim said with a slight bow. “Have you seen Ron?”

To Kim’s right, Ron was arguing with Rufus, who was driving around in a small motorized car. Ron had the controller to it in his hands, but the naked mole rat had hijacked the steering. Rufus honked the horn, squeaking in delight as he drove the little vehicle underneath Kim, Nakasumi, and his assistant, nearly tripping Nakasumi in the process.

“Ron!” Kim stressed.

“Yeah, talk to the naked driver,” Ron grumbled. He pressed a red button on the controls, halting Rufus in his tracks and launching the poor animal into a shelf that held some of Nakasumi’s creations and drawings. Kim sighed, crossing her arms in both embarrassment and annoyance. She loved her best friend, but sometimes he could be a goof. Beside her, Nakasumi was whispering to his assistant.

“Nakasumi-san says not to worry,” she relayed. “His business is to create joy. Your friend is an excellent customer. Still filled with child-like wonder.” 

Kim glanced back over to Ron, watching him tiptoe dance as he drove the R/C car around himself. “Maybe a little too much,” Kim said with a sigh.

“DUDE!” Ron shouted in excitement as he picked up one of the sketches of a mask. “Is this what I think it is? Tikiboo rules!” He looked up at the framed sketch of a squat looking rabbit. “Bon-Bon!” Ron was in awe at the ability to see such raw art work from the creator while in the presence of said man.

“You create all these characters yourself, Mr.Nakasumi?” Kim asked as they walked over to Ron.

“Yes, he does,” the assistant said. Nakasumi muttered something to her. “It is his personal touch.”

“Oh c’mon,” Ron exclaimed. “You just doodle a face on, and every kid on the planet wants one?”

“Do not tell the share holders it is so easy,” Nakasumi said. “They might take away my jet.”

Kim and Ron stared, slack jawed at the CEO for a moment, having never heard him speak in all the years they have known/saved him. “Wait… you speak English?” Ron squawked. 

“Oh, quite fluently. But, enjoy whispering to Ms.Kyoko,” Nakasumi replied with a smile.

“Nakasumi-san is a little… as you would say, wacky,” Ms.Kyoko added.

“Oh-kay,” Kim drawled, still confused by all of this. She didn’t even know Ms.Kyoko’s name up until this point as well. “I guess it goes with the whole toy maker thing?” Nakasumi simply smiled at the duo.

The two analysts the were working on Ron’s homework entered the room, handing Ron his finished homework and stating that they would be at Middleton airport soon. Kim shrugged, grabbing her backpack and a parachute bag, stating that it was fine for them to exit the jet where they were. It was a pretty simple jump, just needing to land in their respective backyards. When Ron pulled his chute though, his homework burst out in the sky, scattering with the wind. Kim giggled, stating that it was what he got for not doing it himself. 

With Kim’s home being the closest, she landed safely in her backyard, removing the helmet and parachute quickly. She decided that she would gather it up after she ate some breakfast. Entering the kitchen, her parents were already drinking coffee and getting ready for their respective jobs. James was tapping rapidly on a tablet to stop from erasing a project he had been working on for the past three years.  Her parents gave Kim a stern look, frowning at how late, well early, their daughter had made it home.

“Getting in a little late there, Kimmie-cub?” James pressed.

“Yeah, really slows me down when I pull my chute as soon as we bail,” Kim said as she rifled through the cupboard for some cereal and a bowl. “But, Ron is such a baby about free falling.”

“Kimmie, where exactly were you last night?” Anne pressed. She knew Kim and Shego were no longer together, yet she knew her daughter well enough that some old habits would die hard. 

With a smug look, Kim pressed the power button to the  kitchen TV. Conveniently, it was already set to the news. The anchor was reading off a story from Tokyo, stating where Kim had been all night. Both parents nodded their approve. James asked Kim how the mission went, chuckling about the sumo ninja that his daughter had to deal with. Their conversation was interrupted when a small missle ripped through the kitchen. James merely lifted his coffee out of the way, while Anne moved her newspaper that she had started reading. Kim, on the other hand, grabbed frying pan, thwacking the object out of the air and into a crumbled mess on the kitchen floor. Before any of them could relax, a second one zipped through, meeting the same demise as its counterpart.

Jim and Tim walked into the kitchen looking rather proud of themselves. They took one look at their missiles on the ground and glared at Kim.  They grumbled about her being the one to take out both objects, while Anne picked them up and handed them to the twins. She gently reminded them to not let missiles loose in the house.  Once the twins left the kitchen, Kim was the next to leave, getting ready for school.

KP+KP+KP

Shego was making her way back to Drakken’s new lair that was placed somewhere in the Alps. She was stewing in her anger about not kidnapping Nakasumi, merely just grabbing his jacket. It was made worse when she saw the stupid sign Drakken had put up in front of the lair. It wasn’t a ‘secret’ lair if he announced where it was to everyone. Piloting the jet into the aircraft hangar in the lair, Shego jumped out of the cockpit the moment the engine cut. Standing there waiting for her was one of Drakken’s Braintap scientists. The man looked eager, looking around for the passenger that was supposed to be there. 

“Braintap machine ready for prisoner,” he exclaimed.

“There is no prisoner!” Shego growled, tossing Nakasumi’s jacket at the man. “There is no prisoner, go tap yourself.”

Shego was only able to walk a few steps before falling through a trap door. She landed a little roughly in a dimly lit room, but was prepped in a fighting stance immediately as Drakken’s voice sounded over the loud speaker.

“You have failed me for the last time, Shego.”

Suddenly, five spotlights lit up, revealing synthodrones under each beam. They were already ready to fight, closing in on Shego. Sighing, Shego didn’t even light her hands up at the first drone kicked at her. She grabbed the appendage, flinging the drone across the room before turning her attention to the next one. She kicked it in the mid-section, sending it flying and into one of the other three drones.  The first one came up behind her, wrapping strong arms around her. Grunting, Shego tried to struggle out of the grasp as another drone approached, seizing the opportunity to do some damage.

Shego, blessing her determination to do yoga, kicked the drone holding her in the head, stunning the drone. Another drone came at her, throwing a punch that Shego was easily able to block. It went in for a roundhouse, only for the villainous to duck under before blocking a two handed thrust downwards. It was a good fight to say the least as Shego addressed Drakken.

“Your synthodrones are improving,” Shego admired, prepping to go all out. “They might actually win in a fair fight. Too bad that’s not my style.” She lit her hand up, punching a hole through the synthodrone she was fighting. Green ooze poured out of the drone as its husk sunk to the ground.

“Synthodrone 842 terminate operations...” The drone groaned out before Shego turned her attention to the next one.

“843?” Shego asked, keeping her lit fist raised, waving the next drone over. The remaining drones started to make their way towards Shego before freezing in place at the dying sound of machinery.

“Shego!” Drakken hollered, rising from a bay. “Must you always break my toys?”

“Mhmm,” Shego hummed as Drakken approached her with a pout. “Why are you all ‘You have failed me for the last time’? Are you kidding me with that shit?”

“No, Shego. It is time for us to take our game to the next level. Walk with me, talk with me,” Drakken said, sighing a little at the remains of 842.

They made their way through the lair, more so a facility with the running projects that Drakken was trying to concoct. They stopped in front of a glass panel that had a room on the other side. A scientist was handling a rather large squid in a tank. Drakken looked as though he was in deep thought about something as he stared into the room.

“Shego, would you say I’m evil?” He asked, a bit of melancholy in his voice.

“Ugh… not this again...” Shego grumbled. Drakken had been asking her that once every few months since he had hired her.

“Shego, please be honest.” This time Drakken’s tone was a little more distressed.

“Yes, yes. You’re very evil.”

“Oh… well, I suppose you’re right.” He moved onto the next glass panel, a destruction lair of some sort on the other side.

“Dr.D, get a grip,” Shego said. “No one does super weapons like you. Just look at that annihilation ray.” She gestured to the item behind the glass.

“My design and energy efficient.” The scientist in the room with the ray tested it, sending the laser it produced into a swerving mess. 

“See, there you go,” Shego affirmed. They continued on down the line, ignoring the muffled cry of agony from the scientist as he scorched himself with the laser.

Once they reached one of the final rooms, Shego just about to say that Drakken was definitely evil, she stopped at the sight of what was in behind the glass panel. There was a scientist laying on a bed, talking on a phone. The room was decked out in things that a teen girl might have in her room. There was another scientist watching the Oh Boys on a TV set.

“...Definitely lost it,” Shego looked from the room to Drakken. “What the hell is this?”

“My latest research project.,” Drakken said with a great deal of mirth. “Teenage wasteland. I will get inside her high school head. I will know Kim Possible’s fatal flaw!”

_Well it definitely isn’t this_ , Shego thought to herself. It made her wonder a bit more about the things she had seen in Drakken’s rough smattering of details for this plot he was devising. She scowled when Drakken asked the scientist on the bed what he had found, only to hear back a confusing greeting of “What up Dr. Diggity Dog”. 

“We’ve lost Stevens,” Drakken grumbled.

The Brain Tap scientist from earlier approached Drakken and Shego, Nakasumi’s jacket clasped in his hands. “Uhm, excuse me, Dr.Drakken?” the man stuttered.

“What?!” Drakken snapped.

“Uhm.. We… Well without a brain to tap, the brain machine tap machine is not really being used to its fullest extent.”

Growling in frustration, Drakken grabbed the jacket from the scientist, using all of his force to rip it to shreds. A small piece of paper fell out of one of the pockets in the process, flittering to the ground. Drakken stopped what he was doing, looking at the paper before giggling in glee. Shego stared at Drakken confused by his sudden shift in mood. 

“What are you laughing at?” She asked, trying to see what was on the paper. She figured it might have to do with the toy part of his plan. Much of what she had seen didn’t piece together in any sort of logical fashion. Even if Kim wouldn’t be able to figure out what Drakken was planning, Shego was still determined.

“Oh, nothing,” Drakken chuckledm shoving the paper into his lab coat. “Just another step to world conquest.”

“Whatever,” Shego said, slyly trying to take a peek at the paper before it was gone. Unfortunately, she saw nothing of use other than a few scribbled lines. She let Drakken walk away a little bit, before pouncing on him, pilfering the paper from him. She stared at it in confusion. On the paper was a little sketch of a toy character. It had a large smile on its face, little horns on its head, and a Capital D in the middle of its forehead. “A doodle?! You are so… Honestly, I can’t think of a word for you right now.”

“Just trust me on this, it will all make sense in due time, Shego. Can’t have anyone but myself know what I’ve got planned until the time is right.” Drakken grinned from ear to ear as he walked away from a stunned Shego. The pieces of his plan, although not accordingly, were coming together. 


	8. Plans to be Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter took place over the weekend and a Monday, this chapter takes place on a Tuesday. Prom will be on a Saturday. So next chapter will be on a Wednesday with a time skip to Friday. Hope that makes sense. 
> 
> Chapter 9 is gonna be shortish as well, then gonna be getting into the actual Little Diablo Incident in Chapter 10, so this might actually be less than fifteen chapters because I cut A LOT out of the movie because it was all Ron and Kim development for the canon relationship

It was the end of the school day and Bonnie was pretty sure if she didn’t get out of building before she had an aneurysm it would be a miracle. Her entire day was spent having to watch in self-pity watching Kim spend time with Erica. The new student had absorbed the redhead’s time so wholly t hat Bonnie tried her best to avoid them. She receded back to the popular crowd a bit, ignoring any attempt from Monique and Ron to get her to join them for lunch. It was made worse now that they were at cheer practice. 

Erica was sitting at the bottom of the bleachers watching the practice happen. She was making googly eyes at Kim, which were being returned. Bonnie was pretty sure the reason why the practice wasn’t going too well was because of the brunette distraction feet away. It pissed her off, but she held her tongue until a pyramid failed when Kim wasn’t paying attention while lifting Tara up. The blonde’s foot slipped from Kim’s hands when she looked away briefly. Tara barely caught herself as her ankle almost twisted from the fall.

“Ow!” Tara yelped in pain, rubbing her ankle as she sat on the ground.

“Shoot! Sorry, Tara!” Kim cried, kneeling down to inspect her teammate’s injury. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Clearly,” Bonnie scoffed.

“As if you were being perfect,” Kim snapped back, turning her attention away from Tara.

“I don’t have my fling of the week hanging out while we practice,” Bonnie countered. 

Kim flapped her mouth open and closed a few times before glancing over to Erica. She blushed and looked down muttering something about getting Tara to the nurse to make sure she didn’t sprain her ankle. The two left, leaving the rest of the cheerleaders to head into the locker room. Bonnie was about to follow suit when she was stopped by Erica.

“You don’t seem to like me very much,” Erica said coldly. She gave Bonnie a once over as she stood up from the bleachers.

“Is there a reason I should like you?” Bonnie questioned, sneering a bit.

“Kim likes me. Why wouldn’t her friends?” A simple head tilt followed.

“You haven’t noticed I’m not that friendly to new people.”

“I think that’s just an excuse,” Erica countered, getting in Bonnie’s personal space. Brown eyes searched teal ones, a smirk forming on Erica’s lips as she stepped away. “You like the resident hero, don’t you?”

Bonnie’s jaw clenched as she stared at Erica. Her dislike of the girl taking Kim to prom amplified a little more at the smug look on her face. “What’s it to you?”

Erica’s smirk only grew, opening her mouth to have a witty comeback, but Ron entered the gym, shouting for Kim. He stopped, confused at the two brunettes having a stare down. “Uhm… Bonnie did you want to come to Bueno Nacho with Monique and I?” He asked timidly. He was always one to fear the cold look Bonnie would give others. 

“Sure, just let me change and refresh,” Bonnie replied. She pivoted on her heel, leaving Erica to grin with malice at her back. When she entered the gym again, Erica was gone, replaced with Monique sitting next to Ron on the bleachers.

“Where’s Kim at?” Monique asked, smiling at Bonnie.

“Nurse with Tara,” Bonnie shrugged. “There was an _incident_ during practice where _someone_ was distracted.”

“Is Tara okay?” Ron questioned.

“From what I saw, she just landed rough. You wanted to do your Naco thing, right?”

“Naco Night,” Monique said with a smile. “Its a tradition. I’m sure Kim will be us there once she’s done making sure Tara is alright.”

KP+KP+KP

Upon arriving at Bueno Nacho, Bonnie and Monique took up a booth while Ron went to order food. Bonnie had remained relatively silent on the walk, listening absently to the couple talk about their respective days. Now that they were semi-alone, Monique gave Bonnie a stern look.

“You seem to be in a mood,” Monique stated. “More so than usual.”

“What do you mean?” Bonnie asked, feigning confusion. Erica had definitely soured her mood more.

“You’re normally talkative about all the fun gossip you heard throughout the day, and today you were stone cold quiet. Its not normal.”

“Rough couple of weeks,” Bonnie shrugged. 

“From Kim turning down you asking her to Prom?”

“Something like that.”

It went silent again, Bonnie receding into her thoughts. Ever since a few weeks ago and her second run in with Shego at the bar, Bonnie had been feeling off. Not being able to burn off the bad energy had her emotions all over the place. She had been more hostile to people she wasn’t familiar with. It sparking in more with having to see Kim get all buddy-buddy with Erica. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kim walked into the restaurant, looking a little out of breath.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Kim huffed, sliding in next to Monique.

“Bonnie said Tara got hurt?” Monique asked.

“Nothing major, thankfully. Just landed funky.” Kim was a bit embarrassed about the situation still, not making eye contact with Bonnie, not she could since the girl was looking out the window. “I miss anything?”

“Nah, just chit-chatting.”

There was a sound of anguish as Ron walked over them, stress written all over his face. “Guys… Life as we know it has changed forever,” he whimpered. “Naco Night is no more… Oh, and I need three more bucks.”

“I...” Kim started to respond, getting interrupted by the Kimmunicator. “What’s up, Wade?”

“Drakken’s been spotted at the Bermuda Triangle,” Wade replied. “I’ve got a lift on your way.”

“Thanks, Wade. Rain check on the Nacos?” Kim looked to Bonnie and Monique.

“Go do the hero thing, I’m sure Grumpy and I over here will manage just fine by ourselves,” Monique confirmed with a smile. She gave Ron a peck on the cheek just as an aircraft’s engines sounded close to Bueno Nacho. Ron blushed, hustling out of the restaurant afterwards, Kim giggling behind him. Bonnie made a face at Monique after their friends left.

“What?” Monique asked, perplexed.

“Don’t gotta rub it in my face,” Bonnie grumbled.

KP+KP+KP

The  _Bermuda Triangle_ was a five star restaurant and casino located on a private island very close to the actual Bermuda Triangle. It gained its name for people going there and never returning. It was one of the most notorious breeding grounds for villains to acquire information, parts, and the like without rousing suspicion from the authorities. That’s where Shego found herself, wearing a two piece dress that matched the pattern of her cat suit. Her mid-drift was exposed and there was a long slit up both sides of the skirt, allowing her to fight more fluidly if one were to arise. Drakken, on the other hand, hadn’t read the requirements of needing to be in formal dress, accompanying Shego in his normal attire. He did have a little red bow tie on, courtesy of the bouncer at the front of the building.

The interior was vast, opening up from a short hallway into a circular room that had two sets of elevation for tables. At what would be considered the front of the room, there was a raised stage with a woman singing and a pianist. It gave the place an expensive, yet mellow atmosphere. To Shego’s right, Drakken was fussing with the bow tie, grumbling about how tight it was. Once he was situated he addressed Shego about what they were there for.

“Alright, Shego, I am off to grill this common criminal. What was his name again?”

“Big Daddy Brotherson,” Shego said with a roll of her eyes. For the one making the plans, he sure didn’t go over the information he needed to acquire what he needed. “But, you should know...”

“Pleease, I’m a super genius. I think I can handle Big Daddy,” Drakken scoffed, heading to the left and leaving Shego to get a vantage point if anything went haywire.

Scowling, Shego took up a table that was close to the door Drakken had entered. It was in a secluded section of the restaurant, keeping her ever so slightly in the shadows. Perfect if there were to be any intrusions from a certain teen hero and her dopey friend. A waiter stopped by her table, inquiring if she wished for anything off the menu. Shego shrugged, figuring she would be there for a bit waiting for Drakken to get whatever he had come for. Plus, if Kim were to show up, Shego was well away she could handle the girl in a fight while drunk. 

The waiter returned with a very expensive bottle of scotch and a glass, pouring some of the caramel liquor into the glass. He topped off the bottle, leaving it there, a little shocked when Shego handed him the price of the bottle along with an extra hundred dollar tip before she sent him off. She was just taking a sip of her first glass when Drakken landed on the floor next to her. Drakken shook himself off, glaring at Shego.

“Didn’t have the password?” Shego asked smugly, finishing her drink.

“You might have mentioned the password!” Drakken grumbled in frustration. 

“Thought a genius like you would figure it out.”

“Shego, you know I’m not a particularly patient man.”

“Okay, okay, the password is...” Shego whispered it to Drakken, sending him on his way again. She was able to mull over a few glasses before Drakken was in front of her again. “He likes silly games, by the way. Why do you have info for me to read if you aren’t just going to read it yourself?”

“To test you, Shego… to test you...” Drakken grumbled, making his way back to Brotherson for the third time.

Shego spent the next ten to fifteen minutes making her way through the bottle of scotch. For it being as expensive as it was, it was about 3/4ths done when the haze started to cloud her mind. It was enough to make her think she saw someone that looked exactly like Kim enter the restaurant. The girl was wearing a floor length purple dress that complimented olive eyes and pale skin, yet she had a short black bob styled like Cleopatra. Shego got up from her table, leaving the remainder of the scotch there, and made her way toward the girl. She still wasn’t sure if it was Kim until she pulled out a very familiar device. Taking the chance to ambush Kim, Shego flitted through the tables, making sure that she was right behind Kim before she pounced. She stayed behind Kim for a moment listening to the girl’s conversation with Wade.

“Any sign of Drakken?” Kim was asking.

“Not that I can see,” Wade could be heard saying.

“Shego?” Kim then questioned. That was Shego’s queue. She charged at Kim, knowing that the nerd was going to announce her presence. She lit her hands up and jumped into the air just as Wade shouted, “Turn around!”

Shego landed in front of Kim, slashing upwards as she did so. Kim leaned back, avoiding the plasma, but her wig didn’t come out unscathed. She twisted around, bounding down the staircase towards the main area of the dining hall. Patrons scattered as Shego pounced down the stairs after Kim, taking slashes at the girl to try and trip her up, with no avail. At the bottom of the steps, Kim tumbled her way into the center of the dining hall, grabbing a serving tray from a waitress to use as a shield. The heat from Shego’s plasma was noticeable, reminding her of their fight during the Pickle fair. 

There was a thud and hiss of plasma as Shego landed near Kim, attempting to get the upper hand. She was still a bit tipsy, causing her to miss her target by inches. Kim hopped up onto the table next to her to avoid a particularly nasty set of flaming claws. She brandished the tray to protect herself as Shego jumped up, claws at the ready. The plasma melted the flimsy metal of the tray, but caught Shego’s hands in it for a moment. Growling in frustration, Shego tugged the tray away with enough force to shatter the metal into molten shards. Kim dipped down, using the angle she was at to kick Shego in the stomach and send her flying across the dining hall. 

The amount of height Shego got from the kick wasn’t much, hitting the floor and using her claws to skid herself to a stop before she hit the stage. More patrons in the area ran screaming and yelling from the fight. Kim used her brief moment of relief to jump over to another table that was near the stairs. She didn’t get very far when Shego came charging at her, plasma radiating heat. When Kim backflipped away and up the stairs a bit, she tried to get a good look at Shego, trying to figure out the woman’s mood. Unfortunately, raven hair covered Shego’s face and any way for Kim to get a gauge on the threat level. 

Using her surroundings, Kim leapt up the brick wall behind her to the second level. From there she jumped from the railing to one of the large chandeliers. She was already prepared for Shego when the woman launched up as well, reigniting her hands for another assault. Kim dove out of the way, causing Shego to claw into the edge of the chandelier, releasing sparks from the bulbs inside. Kim slide off the edge, barely grabbing hold of the edge. Shego smirked, licking her lips of the dryness from the scotch as she lunged again. Kim swung slightly, lifting herself up and out of the way from the hit, the result being the same as before as more sparks flew. 

Growling in frustration, Shego turned around to face Kim. Her pupils were dilated from both the fight and the alcohol, so as Kim stared at her, anticipating the next move, she was unable to read her ex-girlfriend. Shego went for another swipe, only for Kim to sweep her under the legs. Kim then used both her legs to kick Shego into the air and away from her. Shego let out a yell, grasping wildly in the air to grab anything to stop from hitting the floor below. Her hands were still lit, and when she went past the cable keeping the chandelier up, her plasma ripped through it.

The chandelier crashed onto a table, Kim jumping from it just before it hit. She hid underneath the table next to the rubble of the chandelier, looking around quickly to see where Shego had landed. She couldn’t find the woman at all. A little bit of worry crept up, but Kim pushed it down knowing that Shego was probably fine. As she thought that, Kim remembered that she had seen Ron since they entered the vents they took to infiltrate the Bermuda Triangle.

“Wade?” Kim asked as she pulled out Kimmunicator. “Where’s Ron?”

Before Wade was able to give any sort of answer, a very hot, glowing, green hand broke through the top of the table, accompanied by a grunt of force from Shego. Kim scrambled out from underneath the table, only to get tackled from behind. She twisted around in Shego’s arms when she hit the floor, gritting her teeth in pain. Without thinking, Kim kicked into Shego’s stomach again, sending the woman flying back and into a wall. Kim rushed at Shego, throwing punches and kicks to push the villainess back into a hallway of doors. This continued for a few feet before Shego was to gain the upper hand, lunging at Kim, claws out and plasma burning. Kim took a deep breath, catching Shego’s hands, intertwining their fingers. The plasma burnt, but not as much as she though. Then she was being lifted up and into the air, Shego having used an upward momentum to launch them up.

Kim’s back crashed through a set of double doors, interrupting a poker game. She grunted, almost biting her tongue in the process when she landed on the poker table in the center of the room. There were four thugs and Ron looking at them. Shego was straddling Kim’s lap, snarling as she raised her right hand and thrusting downwards. Kim was holding back any sort of sound from the familiar position they were in, catching Shego’s wrist, plasma boiling next to her face. That’s when she smelt it.

“You’re drunk?!” Kim asked in bewilderment, gritting her teeth when Shego pushed her arm down hard. 

“What’s it too ya, Kimmie?” Shego asked, pupils starting to return to normal, but the whites of her eyes a little bloodshot from the exertion of the fight and alcohol.

“When aren’t you?” Kim snapped, staring into Shego’s eyes with worry.

It was enough to throw Shego off, allowing for Kim to move the lit hand away from her face and into the poker table, trapping Shego in place.  With a look of distress, Shego tried tugging her hand out of the thick wood of the table. Kim grinned at the new opportunity, feeling slightly bad for using the emotions and feelings that Shego still held against her. With all her force, Kim kicked Shego off of her lap, dislodging the woman from the table and back to the doors.  She scrambled up, leaping off the table and aiming a kick at the fallen thief. Shego saw this, jumping up and back flipping back into the hallway. 

The fighting brought them back to the dining hall, Kim get launched up the stairs from a nasty hit from Shego in the chest. Kim was shaken a bit, trying to get rid of the dizziness as Shego launched herself upwards, plasma flaring. As Shego dove down, Kim flipped away, causing Shego to slam into the floor and cracking it. They were closer to the kitchen now, a waiter walking out with a tray of food, having no knowledge of the fight that was currently going on. Kim used this intrusion to start throwing the food at Shego. Three plates of food went flying at Shego, two getting swiped away, while the third hit Shego in the mid-section with enough force to knock her off her feet and onto a food cart.

_How many times is she going to hit me there?_ Shego thought as she braced for the cart to stop.

The cart hit the railing, sending Shego over the edge with a yell. She tumbled, back slamming into a table that still had people eating at it, breaking it in half and bending the support. She heard Kim land gingerly on the table next to her. With a lot of effort, Shego growled, lighting her hands up and tackling Kim towards the stage. The traded blows again, neither seeming to lose stamina. Shego was so focused on blocking Kim’s attacks and countering that she didn’t hear the rattling of another food cart until she heard Ron shouting.

“Kim! Look out!”

And just like that, Shego was hit from behind and Kim was leaping over her to avoid getting taken out as well. The cart crashed into the stage, sending the food and Shego onto it. Groaning, Shego looked up, vision a bit blurry from the impact. She was grabbed by the front of her dress by Kim, getting yanked into standing. The girl had a stern look on her face, Shego smiling like a dope, the liquor rushing back to the forefront of her brain now that she was no longer fighting.

“You look hot in that dress,” Shego slurred. She smirked when she saw the touch of pink touch Kim’s cheeks. 

“Where’s Drakken and what’s he up to?” Kim asked, trying to divert away from the possibility of Shego drunkenly flirting more.

“As if I can understand his fucked plans?” Shego rolled her eyes, “Please.”

“Shego!” Drakken shouted from the top of the dining hall. “Time to fly!”

“That’s my cue,” Shego said with a grin, grabbing Kim’s wrists. “Some other time, Princess.”

Shego bent back and kicked Kim in the jaw, stunning the girl before making her way back up to Drakken. The man summoned a circular platform attached to a cable through the roof of the building. It was attached to a helicopter waiting for its cargo. The villains got on it, immediately getting pulled up to the helicopter as it pulled away from the  _Bermuda Triangle_ and island. Kim tried to reach the platform before it was gone, glaring up at Drakken and Shego as they made their getaway.

“This is so annoying,” she said with a frown, clenching her fists in frustration. They were zero steps closer to finding out what Drakken was up to, and now Kim was feeling a minor wave of positive emotions for Shego resurface after that fight. And she really didn’t know how to feel about when she was crushing on Erica. 

_Why can’t this shit be easier,_ Kim mused as she and Ron regrouped and headed back to Middleton. 


	9. Of First Dates and Family Rescues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wrong, this chapter takes place on a Wednesday and a Friday. Next chapter will be the final countdown to the final chapter. I will not be apologizing in advance for the last two chapters having cliffhangers.
> 
> I will also be taking a bit longer on the final two chapters, because I need to go back to re-read some stuff. I'm thinking that they will be far longer than these last 3 chapters. Also, have to rework Part 4 Chapter 1 because of changes I've made throughout the years

** 3 Days to Little Diablo Incident **

Kim was bouncing in anticipation near her front door. Earlier that day, Erica had asked her out on a proper date. Up until this point they had been dating, since the prom proposal, but nothing major had followed other than a few stray kisses when no one was looking or holding hands.  It explained most of her absences from group gatherings with Bonnie, Monique, and Ron. 

It felt normal, her new found relationship with Erica. It wasn’t a complicated mess like the one she had with Shego. There was still love for her, something Kim had learned to accept over time. The ending to their relationship still cast a shadow over the good that there had been. She merely hoped that her relationship with Erica or any that might proceed it weren’t as complicated.

A knock on the door startled Kim from her thoughts. She rushed to it before her brothers or mom could  answer the door. Her dad wasn’t home, thankfully still at the Science Center working on some big project. Quickly, Kim looked herself over in the mirror, making sure her outfit was not wrinkly. She was in burgundy cardigan and jeans, simple for whatever Erica might have planned. Kim opened the door with a smile.

Erica was standing there, hands behind her back. She was in the outfit that Kim had first met her in, yellow cardigan, white tank top, purple heels, and  tight jeans. She smiled at Kim, waiting to get invited in. Kim did the opposite, closing the door behind her as she slipped out of the house. 

“Not ready for me to meet the family?” Erica asked with a giggle.

“Its just my mom and brothers,” Kim said, taking Erica’s hand in hers. “It wouldn’t be too interesting other than grilling questions and commentary from the peanut gallery.”

“I’m gonna have to meet them when I come get you for prom, y’know.”

“Ugh… don’t remind me. My mom has been too excited about it. Dad has been weird, still not used to his ‘Kimmie-cub’ growing up.”

“Dads can be like that,” Erica mused. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Erica led them through the somewhat dark residential streets of Middleton. Most of the light was produced by street lamps every few feet. Kim was beaming, excited to find out what Erica had planned for them. She hadn’t given Kim any hints on what it was, but they were headed to the park that was the in-between of Kim and Bonnie’s homes. Kim remembered that depending on where in Bonnie’s house  someone was, there was a clear shot to the park.

Erica led Kim to one of the larger trees in the park. There was a little picnic set up underneath it, thankfully no animals or strangers had picked at the basket that was sitting on the blanket that Erica had set up. She let go of Kim’s hand, motioning for the other girl to take a seat.

“I know picnics at the park are cheesy and all,” Erica said, blushing slightly. “But, it was the best I could think of.”

Kim was quiet, taking a seat on the blanket as she listened to Erica. She ran her hand over the soft cotton, feeling a little nostalgic. The last time Kim had been in a situation like this, it was with Shego. Tears started to fall, Kim not realizing until Erica was kneeling in front of her, wiping them away. 

“Shit, did I do something wrong?” Erica asked, a little distressed at Kim’s behaviour. She didn’t know much about Kim’s past relationships, it only ever being briefly alluded to by Bonnie once when they were gathered in a group.

“I… was just reminded of something bittersweet,” Kim sniffled, placing her hand on Erica’s. They stayed like that for a moment before Erica pulled Kim into a tight hug.

“Whatever it is, I’m here to listen,” She whispered. “And if you wanna just forget about it, we can just eat.”

Kim nodded a little, turning her attention to the basket of food Erica had brought for the evening. “Store bought or homemade?”

Erica laughed, pulling out the contents of the basket. She laid out plastic plates and cups, followed by a small assortment of food. It ranged from fruits to salads to an entree of steak and potatoes. Kim grinned, having forgone having dinner with her family for this. The food smelt heavenly, making Kim’s stomach growl in anticipation. 

KP+KP+KP

At the Middleton Science Center, James Possible was scrolling through the contents of the tablet he had. There was an amalgamation of charts, numbers, and diagrams that all seemed to blend together to the common eye. Yet, James was skimming through the information with a sense of familiarity.  His phone rang, the caller ID informing him that it was Anne. He hummed about his preference to the pizza that was left over and that he wouldn’t be too late at work. Upon hanging up, James pushed his chair to the right, pulling up to a microscope that had a sample of cybernetics that he had been working on for the past three years. 

“C’mon, Daddy needs to see some cybertronic replication,” he said to himself as he watched a small bundle of cybernectics spark then duplicate a few seconds later. “Outstanding! The Hephaestus project is a go!” He whooped for joy, jotting down more notes on his tablet. 

With a sense of pride, James pushed himself away from the desk, relaxing into his chair. It was jerked back and spun around, the looming shadow of the Sumo ninja that Kim had faced in Tokyo suddenly upon James. The size-able ninja moved aside to reveal Drakken, slightly hidden in the shadows. 

“And now, if you don’t mind me taking that,” Drakken said with a grin, approaching James with a glare.

“Over my dead body,” James scoffed.

“That can be arranged,” Drakken muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.

“My teenage daughter isn’t afraid of you, why should I?” James continued. “Drew.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you call me that. I’m not the man you knew in college, Possible.”

“Still can’t get a date though, if I were to bet.” Even in the high stakes situation, James was rather relaxed.

“Why is it that ever Possible I capture, feels the need to give me lip?” Drakken lamented, walking away and shaking his fist. “Doesn’t anyone respect the traditional captive/captor relationship anymore. Has society just gone completely deceived?”

“If I can interrupt your rant for a moment,” James interjected. “I’m not going to tell you anything about the project.” He leaned back in the chair, grinning.

“Oh I planned anticipated that,” Drakken sneered. “You know what they say, if you want to make an omelet, you’ve got to break a few eggheads.” The sumo ninja, now situated behind James, cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.

“Okay,” James said with a gulp of air, looking rather concerned by the large man behind him. “Hold the phone here.” He reached over to the desk, picking up the tablet pen and tapping away at the device. He selected the delete file option, much to Drakken’s dismay.  
“Are you sure you wish to delete file Hephaestus?” the tablet asked.

“NO!” Drakken shouted.

“Yes,” James confirmed, smirking at the turn of events.

“Doctor Possible acknowledgment accepted. File deleted.” The tablet powered down after wiping all the files.

“You deleted it?!” Drakken gasped. “Are you mad?” He slammed his hands onto the chair, glaring at James.

“No worries,” James replied, confidently, not realizing that what he was about to say would turn the tables once more. “Got it all up here.” He tapped his forehead.

“Well, good news, I have a brain tap machine that I’ve been dying to use it.” 

KP+KP+KP

Kim and Erica were leaning against the tree, staring up at the stars. After they had eaten, they talked about school and what they were planning on wearing to the prom. Kim hadn’t had the chance to go dress shopping, so she had asked Erica what she was wearing to figure out what might match the outfit.  She made a mental note to do her dress shopping with Monique. 

Erica had smoothly wrapped her arm around Kim’s waist, letting the other girl lean on her. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the peace of the moment. Again, it reminded Kim of her start gazing with Shego, just without the warmth. It was something that threw her off about Erica. The girl was almost always colder than she was, probably why she wore layers in the middle of summer. She had asked about it once, Erica telling her that she just didn’t have very good blood flow.  Kim took the answer at face value.

They were interrupted by the sound of the Kimmunicator going off. Kim frowned, pulling away from Erica to grab the device from her pocket. She wasn’t expecting her mom to be on the screen though. Anne looked extremely worried on the other side of the screen.

“What’s the sitch, mom?” Kim asked, confusion and worry lacing her words.

“It’s your father,” Anne stated. “He hasn’t made it home yet...”

“Maybe he forgot to leave the office?” Kim asked, standing up now, prepared to run home. She gave Erica an apologetic look.

“I thought that too, until I got a not so fun message from Dr.Drakken...” 

Kim’s heart sank. She let her mom know that she would be at the house as soon as possible, sending a 911 message to Ron’s pager. She looked at Erica, about to apologize,  Erica giving her a knowing smile. “Save the world thing?” Erica asked. 

“Well, save my dad thing,” Kim confirmed.

“Go, I’ll take care of cleaning this up. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Kim turned to leave, but turned to Erica, kissing her before running off towards the Possible residence.

KP+KP+KP

Ron and Monique were sitting at Bueno Nacho, enjoying their own date. It was relaxed, as they were trying to figure out what to wear to prom. Monique was merely flabbergasted by Ron’s suit, it being a powder blue suit that was like a relic out of the eighties. Ron had told her it was one his dad had gotten for his prom, but never wore it. He was going to give the suit its first go, outside of wearing it to the  _ Bermuda Triangle _ a few days ago. They were so busy discussing how Monique could get her outfit to match something so simple and gaudy, that they didn’t hear Ron’s pager go off. Their attention was drawn away from their conversation when Ned, the assistant manager, promptly plopped down beside Monique with a long face and no longer sporting his clip on tie.

“Uhm, Ned, your clip on?” Ron asked, not bothered by Ned intruding on his date.

“Clipped off,” Ned replied.

“But you’re head honcho numero dos,” Monique stated, a bit more miffed about the intrusion than Ron was.

“Not anymore. Lars is in charge.” Ned pointed towards the front counter. Standing behind it was a tall, muscular, bald man that looked out of place in the environment. “Home office sent him. Change is in the air. Serious change, man.”

“Change?” Ron questioned, he thought the worst that could happen was Naco Night no longer existing.

“Kiddie meals!” Ned exclaimed with a wave of his hands.

“With toys in them?” Monique inquired.

“Affirmative.”

“Wait a second, what’s wrong with that?” Monique really didn’t see the problem of Bueno Nacho expanding its menu.

“Imagine the brat factor. Next, they’ll add a playground. And then what?! A spokes-clown?!” Ned cried out.

“Really?” Ron thought it over. “What do you suppose that would pay?” He did need the money to spend on things and treat Monique.

Ned and Monique both stared at Ron. Ned was in shock that was the thing Ron pulled out of what he was trying to express. Monique on the other had was just stunned at the mental image of Ron in a clown get up. There was some more vibrations and beeps from Ron’s pocket, rousing Rufus from the nap he had been taking. The naked mole rat hopped out of Ron’s pocket and onto the table, waving the little pager at Ron. Everyone’s attention went to the animal.

“Oh shoot!” Ron looked at the pager. “Kim 911? I gotta go!”

Ron jumped from his seat, leaning over Ned and kissing Monique before booking it out of the restaurant. He had recently, with the help of Rufus and Wade, fixed up his dad’s old motorized scooter. Getting on it, he zipped towards the Possible residence.

KP+KP+KP

In no time, Kim and Ron were in the Alps. They had gotten a quick lift from Global Justice, which Kim didn’t particularly like, but they were the only ones that would get them to Drakken’s lair in the fastest time. The duo walked down a hall filled with glass panels that housed different inventions. One room had stagnant water on the floor, another had a hole melted through the glass. Kim had a bad feeling about all of this, pretty sure it was a trap. Before they reached the glass panel that housed a replica of a teen girl’s bedroom, a trap door opened under their feet, sending them to the lowest level of the facility.

The drop from the bottom of the trap door a story and a half. Kim was a third of the way through the fall when she got her grappling hook out, locking into a rock face that acted as the walls for this level. Before Ron could fall past her, Kim grabbed his outstretched hand. They landed relatively safe, Ron slamming into the ground face first. He groaned when Kim helped him back to his feet.  Behind them, a circular platform lit up, Drakken standing on it with a wide grin. 

“Kim Possible,” Drakken sneered. “And the sidekick… Who’s name escapes me.”

“After all the times we’ve fought you, how do you still not know?” Ron asked angrily.

Kim lunged at Drakken, only to phase through him and on the other side of the platform. Drakken’s image went out of focus for a moment before stabilizing. “Ah, ah, ah, Ms. Possible. You would do well to save your energy. Your father is in quite the pickle.” Drakken pointed towards a large cube filled with water and tentacles flopping out of it. From above, James was tied to a pull system that was slowly lowering him into the water. Kim’s eyes widened, running towards the tank, only to be halted by a yellowish beam of energy shot from a cannon. It blew a hole into the concrete floor, making Kim jump back.

“I must warn you, my latest death ray is killer,” Drakken gloated.

“Isn’t that redundant?” Ron asked, not noticing a synthodrone raise up from the floor behind him, shadows making it look more menacing from the green light bellow. “KP!”

Kim looked back at her dad then to Ron, torn between whole to help first. She huffed, jumping into the air and kicking the synthodrone away from Ron. More pillars of green light surround Kim and Ron, each revealing a synthodrone being raised into the room. Ron inhaled sharply next to Kim, while her shoulders dropped at the sudden change in Drakken’s tactics. She did notice something strange about the synthodrones, not all of them had a male model. The body structures of the others reminded her of the Bebes. As far as Kim knew, Shego was the only female under employment of Drakken.

“I would love to stay,” Holo-Drakken said. “But I’m busy settling into my new lair. The lair from which I will take over the world. Farewell, Kim Possible! Farewell...” Drakken looked off screen to Shego, who just shrugged at the man, not caring to give an answer. “Whatever, you know who you are.” The image flickered out, leaving Kim, Ron, and about a dozen synthodrones to hash it out.

“Its only three letters, one syllable!” Ron pointed out, his never-ending frustration towards Drakken showing through.

“Ron,” Kim warned as the synthodrones started to move in.

“Yes! Thank you!” Ron shouted.

There was surge of energy as the death ray powered up again, aiming at Kim and Ron. The shoot went off with a  _ PEW _ . The heroes bounced back as the beam burned through the air and created a crater where they had been standing. Ron jumped towards the tank where James was being lowered into, Kim landing right in front of the synthodrones. They hunched over in unison, slowly stalking up to Kim. Kim heard the ray start up again, taking the opportunity to have it lock on her. 

Kim grabbed the closest drone, using it like a meat shield when the ray went off. She kicked of its back before it became a husk, getting the ray to take out another drone, before flipping off that one to a third that was close by. The ray ripped through the second drone, piercing the third. All three drones slumped over, green goo pouring out of singed synthetic skin.

“Synthodrones?” Kim said with a look of disgust. “Gross.”

Four more drones surrounded Kim as she looked over to see how Ron was doing. Ron, unforunately, was getting beat into the ground by a large tentacle. James was sinking into the water fast, it now reaching his chest. Kim shouted at Ron to stop messing around as two drones, one on either side, tried to grab Kim. She jumped over them, only to have a laser from the ray clip her in the shoulder. Luckily, it only tore through her shirt. She started cleaning up the rest of the synthodrones, using the death ray to her advantage. She was holding up one of the last four drones as a shield again, it absorbing three shots from the ray. She tossed the husk aside, running at the remaining three drones. She dodged, ducked, and  slide under the drones. They were all taken out by the ray. Skidding to a halt after the slide, Kim whipped out her compact mirror. She angled it as the death ray fired again. 

The yellowish laser zipped through the air, making contact with the reflective surface. It rebounded off the mirror, ricocheting back to its origin. The death ray exploded into shards of metal and circuitry. Turning her attention to the tank, Kim ran towards it. She took a running leap, diving into the cube of water. Ron watched with Rufus, as the tentacles hanging out of the tank twitched and convulsed, aquatic screeches sounding from below. It finally stopped moving, Kim resurfacing with a sputtering James. She got them out of the water, looking her dad over for any injuries.

“Are you okay?” Kim asked, not seeing anything surface level.

“Yup!” James said, looking back at the tank of tentacles. “At least I think so?”

“What exactly did Drakken do to you?”

“I… I have no idea.”

“He captured you in your lab, right?” Kim pressed, now concerned James had a head injury.

“Did he? I don’t remember. I remember wanting bacon on my pizza, then nothing.” James explained.

“We better get you home...” Kim said, placing her hand on her father’s back as they started to find a way out of the lair.

KP+KP+KP

** 1 day before Little Diablo incident. **

It was the day before prom and Kim was scrambling to find the perfect dress for the event. She had called up Monique, the two dragging a grouchy Bonnie from her house to go to the mall for dresses. Bonnie had made a fuss about it, complaining that she didn’t have date for the prom, having turned down every guy that asked her out. They were currently at Club Banana, Kim retelling what had happened two days ago.

“You saved your dad?” Monique was asking from her dressing room, Kim to her left. Bonnie was standing outside the rooms, looking at the clothes that we closest.

“So not the drama, Mo’” Kim said. She really didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Saving people was just a thing she did. Rescuing her dad was a non-issue.

“You know what this means, right?” Monique said with excitement. “You got it going on. You can never be grounded, girl.”

“So why did evil dude kidnap Dr.Possible anyway?” Bonnie asked, flipping through the rack with boredom.

“That’s the thing, I have no idea what he’s planning,” Kim replied. “To play me, I guess? Something’s off the road here though. Usually, I can crack his sicko plots no, prob. This time its all so random.” And now that Kim thought about it, maybe that was the point.

“What are you two planning on getting?” Bonnie asked, turning her attention to the changing rooms. 

“I want something that says, ‘This girl to fine for you, baby boy’,” Monique said, holding up the top to a lavender dress. 

“You think I pull this off?” Kim asked, stepping out of the dressing room. She was in a ball gown like dress. The corset was black with lavender straps, the skirt the same colour as the straps.

“If you want to pull it off and into the trash,” Bonnie laughed. “Here try this one.” She handed Kim a light blue, almost icy slender dress off the rack. Monique raised a brow at Bonnie when Kim’s back was turned, Bonnie shrugging the unspoken question away.

“Better?” Kim asked, walking back out with the new dress on. Monique wolf whistled, while Bonnie clenched her jaw tight so it wouldn’t drop.

“I like it,” Erica’s voice sounded from a few feet away.

“Oh… really?” Kim said, blushing deeply. 

“Yeah, you should buy it.”

“Y-yeah,” Kim nodded.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your shopping, I just wanted to say hi since I was just shopping with my dad. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Erica said, giving Kim a kiss before leaving Club Banana.

“Ugh...” Bonnie gagged. “Save the PDA when there’s a little less P.”


	10. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a few weeks before the final chapter. I burnt myself out a bit uploading these last 3-4 chapters. Going to be slowly plucking away at Chapter 11 for a bit before uploading it. Then I'll get to working on Part Four: End of the Road.

**12 hours to Little Diablo Incident (12 PM)**

Somewhere in Japan, Nakasumi was walking down the street of a densely populated area. He was near one of Japan’s Bueno Nachos, it built in the center of a shopping district. Like many of the larger buildings in the country, it had a large LED screen that showed what promotions where going on. Nakasumi stopped when something on the LED caught his attention. Currently showing was an ad for Bueno Nachos new kid’s meal. The star of the ad being a small little devil character that looked extremely familiar to Nakasumi. It was small in stature, with hands like a Lego character. Plastered on its face was a wide grin, a little black triangle for a beard, and horns a top its head. The most defining feature was a capital D that was in the center of its forehead.

“That’s my character,” Nakasumi said to himself, rushing towards the door of the Bueno Nacho. He wrenched the door open, only to be stopped from entering by about two dozen children that were exiting the restaurant, toys in hand. They bowed to Nakasumi before running out of the building. With more confirmation that the toy was indeed his character, Nakasumi shouted in anger.

All around the world, children were gathering around Bueno Nachos, getting their kid’s meals to acquire the much craved toy. Middleton’s own Bueno Nacho was filled to the brim with children screaming and crying for their meals. A news caster was there reporting on the high demand of the toy.

“I’m here at Bueno Nacho, the home of the Little Diablo,” the news reporter was saying. “This tiny toy, this mini must have, this cute little devil is the latest craze for kids all over the world.” 

In the background of the footage, Ned could be seen cringing at all the kids that were at his location. Keeping to himself the best he could with Lars breathing down his neck at every turn.

**9 hours to Little Diablo Incident (3 PM)**

“So, explain to me why I have to ride to prom with Ron?” Bonnie was asking Monique. They were back at Club Banana, searching for a last minute dress for Bonnie. She had pretty much left the store the last time they were there after Erica had come in to oogle at Kim.

“Your house is smack dab in the middle of Kim and Ron’s houses,” Monique pointed out. “Kim is getting picked up by Erica, and I’m too far away for Ron to ride his scooter to get me. It would take, like, foreves to get to prom if he picked me up. I also think he wanted to stop by Bueno Nacho, so I’mma need you to make sure he doesn’t mess up his suit.”

“Ugh, I didn’t sign up for babysitting on during Prom night...” Bonnie grumbled as she entered a dressing room, arms filled with an assortment of dresses.

“You know he isn’t that bad,” Monique countered. “How are you handling being dateless? The way Brock’s jaw just hung there when you rejected him. Priceless.”

“Honestly, I’m fine with it. I thought prom was gonna be this big deal if I had a date, turns out, I’m content on just being there with friends. How does this look?”

Bonnie exited the dressing room, donning a deep blue strapless dress. The skirt was asymmetrical, have a split through it and showing one of Bonnie’s legs up to her thigh. She spun to get a feel for the dress, smiling in the mirror beside the dressing room. Monique raised a brow, smiling. It had been a bit since she had seen Bonnie actually enjoy something in regards to the prom. 

“Suits you,” Monique confirmed. “Ready to buy and go? I have to get home and do the whole prom prep.”

“Yeah, just let me change, and I’m good to go.”

KP+KP+KP

Ron was staring at the blue suit that he was going to borrow from his dad. He was mulling over what Monique had said in regards to not looking ridiculous for prom, and to be honest, Ron wanted to look good for his girlfriend. He was always coming off as a doofus. He was just waiting for Kim to show up and help him figure out what to do. His funds were desperately low on funds to be able to purchase a new suit. Sighing, he slumped into his desk chair. Rufus ran up his shoulder and patted it. Kim walked into Ron’s room a few minutes later, stopping when she saw the suit laying on Ron’s bed. 

“Please tell me you called me over to throw that away?” Kim asked, looking over to a distressed Ron.

“If I could, I deff would, KP,” Ron grumbled. “I want this to be, like, a totally good night for Mo’, y’know?”

Kim nodded, smiling softly. She had a solution to Ron’s problem, but she was sure he wouldn’t like it. “I can pay for it.”

“What?” Ron squeaked. “No, KP, you can’t do that! It be too expensive… and like you just spent money on a new dress.”

“I… have a decent savings,” Kim shrugged. She wasn’t going to mention to him that Shego had deposited money into her account forever ago and she hadn’t exactly felt like burning through it, other than a few charitable donations here and there. “I insist, let’s hit the mall, find you a suit and get back in enough time for us to get ready. You still picking Bonnie up?”

“I...” Ron was going to protest a bit, but his nerves over impressing Monique won out. “I am, we’re hitting up BN before hand, Ned wanted me to come by for some reason.”

**6 hours to Little Diablo Incident (6 PM)**

She knew that Drakken’s plans were going to be taking place in the next few hours. Yet, she was sitting in her office at the lair, looking over some papers. With everything going on, Shego hadn’t realized that the contract that she had with Drakken was going to be up. Now she had a decision to make in regards to that. There were a lot of pluses to working for Drakken, he had gone out of his way to make his deal far more tantalizing than Dementor’s had been. The contract that he had drawn up for renewal was pretty much the same as the first, and although Shego had no qualms with it, she didn’t want to be living in the lair anymore. 

The thing was, Shego had spent most of her vacation and spare time at the waterfall, building a little cabin that she could live in full time. It had taken a while, but she was sure once Drakken’s plot, be it succeed or fail, she would have the free time to finish it up. The main things missing were electrical and plumbing, other than that, the space was livable. 

Continuing to skim over the contract, it did state that she was needed to be on hand for anything. Basically, living in the lair. Shego knew it wouldn’t take much to convince Drakken otherwise, so she would save that for when she headed to the new headquarters he was at. It wasn’t like he didn’t text or call her when he needed her anyways. She set the papers aside, looking around her little office space, taking a sip from the drink she was nursing. 

Unlike at  _ Bermuda Triangle _ , Shego wanted to be prepared for her eventual fight with Kim that night. She still hadn’t figured out what Drakken was planning, still believing that everything was too random to actual piece together to be something. With a sigh, Shego pushed out of her chair, leaving her office. She had a long way to travel in a short amount of time, heading to where Drakken was.

**5 hours to Little Diablo Incident (7 PM)**

The dull roar of a motorcycle engine cut off outside of the Possible residence. Erica had arrived, making her way to the door to gather Kim. She was dressed in a feminine version of a men’s suit. She had decided to dress in white, to go with Kim’s icy blue dress that she had seen. Kim’s parents were the ones to answer the door. James looking rather stern, while Anne was trying to be calm and ease the incoming fatherly talk.

“Kimmie,” Anne called upstairs. “There’s a lovely young lady here for you.”

“Let’s get a few things clear right up front…” James started, crossing his arms.

“Oh!” Erica said, with a nervous smile. “You read my mind, sir. Now, Kim explained that her normal curfew is ten o’clock, but then on special occasions and rescue missions, you extend that to eleven. I’d feel better if we stick with ten.” Her smile continued, turning more sincere than nervous after she explained herself.

James stared dumbfound at Erica, surprised that the teenager was being responsible about this. “Really?!” He chuckled. “Well, this young lady has got it going on.”

“Why don’t you get the camera, hun,” Anne suggested upon seeing the look of cringe Erica was trying to hide. She smiled knowingly at the girl, giving her a brief once over in the same go. She didn’t have any immediate issues with Erica, purely interested in the sudden change in her daughter’s tastes. She had met Shego, be it in a hostile environment, but Erica didn’t seem to be Kim’s speed.

“Okie dokie,” James agreed, running off to find the camera. As he did so, Kim was just leaving her room and walking down the steps.

She was wearing the dress Bonnie had picked out, after Erica had hinted at it being the one. She accessorized with a small white purse so she could have the Kimmunicator on hand. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, bangs brushed to the right. Erica inhaled sharply at Kim’s beauty, and if she had the ability to blush, it probably would have shown. Kim walked down the steps, almost resembling a princess. But as with all good things, Jim and Tim had to ruin the moment.

They ripped around the corner on the second floor, riding the rockets they had fixed after their fate with the frying pan. Anne pressed herself against the wall to avoid getting hit, while James dove into the living room. The twins were headed straight for Erica and the front door. Moving quickly, Erica opened the door, ducking as Jim shot through the open, then proceeded to avoid Tim from knocking her out at the feet. The remaining Possibles stared at Erica when she stood straight again. 

“Good reflexes,” James complimented, stepping back into the foyer.

“Thank you, sir,” Erica said.

“Is it just me? Or is she perfect?” Kim asked her mom.

“She seems very nice,” Anne confirmed.

“Aren’t your folks going to stop by?” James asked Erica as Kim headed over to her date for photos. She leaned into Erica’s side, smiling wistfully.

“It’s just my dad,” Erica said. “And he’s always at work. Like right now, he’s in the middle of some big time project.”

“Oh, I know that story. Hey, know what? I’ll get double prints.”

“Cool.”  
  
KP+KP+KP

“Can this thing move any slower?” Bonnie complained.

“Its a beat up moped, Bon,” Ron said. “I haven’t had a chance to upgrade it...”

“Clearly.”

Ron had picked Bonnie up from her house. They were currently headed towards Bueno Nacho to see what Ned had to say. Bonnie’s jaw had almost dropped at the suit Ron was sporting. It was a sleek black tux with a red bow tie and some dress shoes. She was surprised to see her new friend clean up so well. It had prompted her to pester him how he had done it. He told her that Kim had bought him the suit to help him impress Monique. That caused Bonnie to roll her eyes. Only a blind man wouldn’t be able to see how head over heels Monique was for Ron. Although, Bonnie get the added plus of Ron complimenting her outfit, so whatever sour mood she might have been in once at the prom wouldn’t be as strong.

They were pulling up to Bueno Nacho, Ron parking the scooter next to the taco sign. He helped Bonnie off the back of it, holding his hand out. She took it, then started towards the entrance. She wanted to get to the dance as fast as possible, even if she was going alone. It would be the first time in a while she had been able to get out since she refused to go back to the bar. Ron followed quickly behind. 

When they entered the dining area, it was decorated with Little Diablo balloons. A banner stating to ‘Get ‘em while they’re HOT’ was hanging over the menu screen. Ned was standing perfectly straight at the front counter. Lars was close by, holding a clipboard, taking stock. The man was mean-mugging Ned when Ron and Bonnie stopped at the counter.

“Welcome to Bueno Nacho, may I take your order?” Ned asked enthusiastically. That confused both Bonnie and Ron, since Ned was normally more cynical. From the corner of his eye, Ned watched Lars walk away. He took the moment to move a tray up to block Lars from seeing or hearing what he was going to say. “Ron, Bonnie, something’s very wrong.” He put down the tray and nudged his head towards Lars.

Ron wasn’t paying attention to Ned. He had been hit with sudden wave of hunger when they entered. He was staring at the menu, pondering on what to get that wouldn’t ruin his suit. Bonnie glanced over at Ron, shaking her head. She knew by now he was going to get the same thing he always got. She smiled warmly at Ned, listing off the order with a small drink for herself.

“Oh… thanks, Bonnie,” Ron said, a bit shocked by the motion. 

“Ron, something weird is going on her-”

“Ned!” Lars snapped, startling all three teenagers. “You worthless slug. Did you ask our favourite customer if he would like a Diablo sauce with that?” He pulled out one of the little yellow sauce packets and handed it to Ned.

“I did not, sir,” Ned stuttered. “Diablo?”

“Sure,” Ron said. “Let’s grab a seat while we wait.” He trodded off to one of the booths, Bonnie following and giving Ned a pointed look towards the food tray.

When Lars wasn’t looking anymore, Ned ripped the Diablo sauce open and scrawled something on the tray with it. He quickly put the food on the tray, bringing it to the two. Thankfully, Bonnie had ordered a smaller order for Ron, that being a Naco, nachoes, and drink. Rufus popped out of Ron’s pocket at the smell of the food approaching, squeaking excitedly as Ned set the tray down. “Have a muy bueno day,” Ned said nervously. He returned to his post at the counter.

Rufus dove into the food, consuming the nachos first. Bonnie looked at the naked mole rat, scrunching her nose a bit. She still wasn’t used to the way Ron cared for him. She noticed the scrawl in red sauce on the table. She moved some of the items away, smearing it a little, but the word was still visible. 

_ **Evil** _

“Uhm… Ron, I think we have a problem...” Bonnie said.

“Yeah we do!” Ron snapped, holding the straw for his drink up. “They got rid of the freaking bending straws! First Naco night, then the kids?! What is this madness!” 

Bonnie face palmed. She really didn’t believe that Ron was that dense some days, then he pulled stunts like this. She watched him march up to the counter, Ned looking terrified when Ron started shouting at Lars. Rufus looked down at the tray when Bonnie tapped it for the little animal to see what she had. He let out a distressed squeak when Ron marched by the, to the payphone that was just outside.

Once out there, Ron dialed Wade up. He demanded to be put through to the boss, all the way to Bueno Nacho Headquarters. It took Wade moments to get the number, patching Ron through. Bonnie and Rufus watched as Lars marched outside, a sneer growing as he approached Ron. From within the dining area, Bonnie watched as Ron’s face dropped and Lars took the phone from him. She was startled when Ned rushed over and slammed the tray against the window for Ron to see the word he had written. Ron looked over at the window, confusion written all over his face, but it was starting click when he saw the tray and then a very panicked Bonnie, Ned, and Rufus high tail it out of the restaurant.

“Why am I not surprised that prom wasn’t going to be normal?!” Bonnie shouted as they exited the building. From behind them, there was the soft sound of tiny footsteps marching. The door to Bueno Nacho burst open, revealing hundreds of Little Diablos marching in sync. Ne ran past Ron and Lars, Rufus clutching onto his shirt before jumping to Ron and hiding in his suit pocket. Bonnie was just behind them, stopping next to Ron as the Diablos stopped marching.

“Diablos...” Lars said, cackling. “Attack!”

The tiny toys started moving again, surround Bonnie and Ron, pressing their backs against the payphone. They started climbing up Bonnie and Ron’s clothes, attempting to smother the two teens. Rufus was batting the Diablos on Ron’s legs away, while Bonnie was using her purse against the ones climbing her. Ron scrambled up the payphone, leaping away from the possessed toys. He hopped on his scooter, revving the pathetic engine.

“Gimme your hand!” He shouted at Bonnie as he let go of the throttle, shooting towards her. She held her hand out and was yanked away from the Diablos that were climbing all over her. The force of Ron grabbing her knocked a majority off them off, Bonnie having to swat the rest away after wrapping her arms around Ron. Any Diablos that were still hanging onto the scooter were batted away by Rufus. As they past the Drive-thru menu, Lars charged after them, only to slam into the menu when Ron twisted the scooter towards Middleton High.

** 4.5 hours until little Diablo Incident (7:30 PM) **

At the school, Kim was dancing with Erica. The music was pounding through the gym, pumping Kim with adrenaline. Erica was close to her, although they were keeping a kosher distance to not introduce PDA into the situation. They had been dancing for the past thirty or so minutes, when Kim heard the Kimmunicator go off. It was in her purse, sitting at a table with Monique. She gave Erica an apologetic look, removing herself from the dance floor to answer Wade. Erica merely frowned, following a little bit behind Kim. 

“What?” Kim asked, getting a disappointed look from Monique when she picked up the Kimmunicator from her purse.

“Maybe you outta let that go to voicemail?” Monique suggested.

“What if its important?” Kim countered.

“More important than… Erica! Hi!” Monique smiled bit as Erica came up behind Kim, hands in pockets. Her face was more neutral compared to when the device first went off.

“Hey Monique,” Erica said with a smile. It quickly turned to a frown when the Kimmunicator sounded off again. “I think Wade would understand.” She put her hand over the device, gently pushing Kim to put it back in her purse.

“Yeah...” Kim agreed with a smile, allowing Erica to bring her back to the dance floor.

KP+KP+KP

Bonnie and Ron were almost to the school, the Little Diablos having picked up speed with the scooter. Bonnie was watching as the toys rushed after them in a methodical way. None of them feel out of line with the other, creating a small wave of red and black that was chasing after them. “Can this thing really not go any faster?”  Bonnie shouted.  
“I’m trying!” Ron snapped. He revved the small engine to the scooter, pushing it the best he could. They whipped around a corner, the high school in sight. Once on the school grounds, Ron drove through until they were at the gym’s entrance. The little Diablos were  trailing behind, but finally far enough away so that the teens could breathe a little easier. Ron parked the scooter, running into the gym, frantically looking for Kim and Monique.

“The Little Diablos are evil!” Ron shouted as he crashed through the doors. Everything in the gym halted. Music stopped, lights went up, and Ron was the center of attention. Bonnie was behind him, shaking her head in disbelief, but glanced behind them, hearing the sound of tiny feet approaching. 

Kim and Erica advanced on the door, trying to confirm what Ron was saying, Monique following to make sure Ron wasn’t just being crazy. Bonnie whipped around when the thunderous noise of Little Diablos went dead quiet. She frowned, knowing this wasn’t going to look good.

“Wait… what?” Ron yelped, looking at Bonnie in confusion. She shrugged, not sure where they had gone either. “Where’d they go?” 

Monique escorted Ron into the gym, complimenting him on his outfit. She sat him down at the table the group was sharing. Bonnie sat down next to him, crossing her arms. She was a little annoyed at the situation, made a little worse when Kim and Erica walked up, both too close together. 

“Are you okay, dude?” Erica asked.

“I’m not lying!” Ron cried. “Bonnie was there with me! She can confirm it. And what’s crazier is that Drakken is behind it!” That last part caught Kim’s attention, along with the confirming nod from Bonnie.

“Heh,” Erica laughed. “The take over the world, mad scientist guy?”

“Yes! And its all so obvious. Use the more than thirty thousand Bueno Nachoes locations world wide to give out his evil prizes,” Ron rushed out. He looked to Monique, pleading for support in his eyes. 

“Alright, I’m going to check this out,” Kim said, grabbing the Kimmunicator from her purse.

“Pfft, what?” Erica asked, astounded that Kim believed a half baked story like that.

“Ron might be on to something,” Kim stated.

“His whole story is ridiculous,” Erica countered.

“Bonnie confirmed his story. She’s not someone that would go along with one of Ron’s pranks,” Kim clarified. Erica looked like she was about to argue more, but Bonnie cut her off.

“Hey, back off,” Bonnie snapped. She motioned for Kim to get in contact with Wade.

** 4 hours until Little Diablo Incident **

“So it was definitely Drakken?” Kim asked Wade as she sat down. She had called him fifteen minutes prior to look over the voice recording he probably got from when Ron called Bueno Nacho Headquarters.

“Voice print match confirms it,” Wade said. 

“Got anything on Ron’s evil toy theory?” Kim continued, she shot Erica an apologetic look, noticing the girl was continuing to frown. Monique and Ron were on the dance floor, enjoy what they could of prom before saving the world interrupted it. Bonnie remained at the table, merely in the background and curious about what was going on.

“Yeah, it looks bad.”

“How bad?”

“I scanned the one that I got in my Little Ninos meal. The circuitry way beyond anything I’ve ever seen. Its like a real robot, only tiny,” Wade confirmed, holding up the Little Diablo before showing the schematics.

“Better show it to an expert<” Kim said, hanging up and putting the Kimmunicator into her purse.

“Who?” Bonnie piped up.

“My dad,” Kim turned to Erica. “I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

Erica stood up, grabbing Kim by the arm gently, “But Kim?”

“Its a save the world thing,” Kim said, pressing her finger to Erica’s lips. She walked over to Ron and Monique, cluing them into the situation. Monique hugged and kissed Ron before letting him slip out the prom with Kim.

KP+KP+KP

Kim and Ron had returned to Kim’s house, not running into any miniature issues on the way. To say James was annoyed while looking that the schematic Kim had shown him, would have been an understatement. He was furious.

“I do not believe it!” James shouted.

“What?” Kim asked.

“Its totally evil, right?!” Ron yelped.

“The cybernetic technology,” James tapped the Kimmunicator’s screen. “Its the Hephaestus project! He used my invention to build these things.”

“Y’know for an evil genius, he sure is pretty stupid. “  Kim and James stared at Ron, not sure what he was meaning. “C’mon, he steals a three million dollar, super secret technology, and just gives it away with a burrito? Yet, he ditches the bendy straws!?”

KP+KP+KP  


In the office for the CEO of Bueno Nacho Headquarters, Drakken was impatiently sitting at the desk. The final step of his plan was only hours away and he had this sinking feeling that something was going wrong in Middleton. The strange call from a payphone, next to a Bueno Nacho location, sounded very much like Kim Possible’s doopy sidekick. He tapped his fingers against the desk, debating on calling Shego to know how things were going. He groaned, grabbing the phone on his desk and dialing down to Shego.

“Shego! Status report!”

“It’s a mixed bag,” Shego replied. She was on the top most level of Bueno Nacho, sitting in the newly built control room. The front of the room was lined with screens, satellite images of all major Bueno Nacho locations. Henchmen were manning multiple stations, keeping tabs on how many homes contained a Little Diablo. Shego heard Drakken’s frustrated yell over the comm. “On the plus side, global saturation has reached optimum level. We can strike at midnight.”

“But...” 

“Well, there’s a snag.”

“Ugh… Kim Possible?” Drakken grumbled.

“How’d you guess?”

“No, not this time. We strike the rest of the world according to plan. I want Middleton online, now. Oh and Shego, I have something I need you to pick up.”

KP+KP+KP

“How’d it go down there?” Anne asked, James, Kim, and Ron entering the living room.

“Drakken stole my technology to make those little… Diablos,” James snapped. He motioned towards two Little Diablos that Jim and Tim were playing with.

“Every kid on the planet must have one,” Ron said, carefully eyeing the toys.

“Dad, you said that the Hephaestus project was like, some kind of living metal?” Kim questioned. She was calculating how she was going to take something like that down.

“It’s how we sold it to the board of directors. The cyber-tronic DNA can modify itself, repair itself, and it can actually grow.” Everyone in the room looked at James, startled by the revelation. Anne looked at the toys in her sons’ hands, praying that they weren’t going to have a sudden remodel. “Oh, don’t worry about anything. It can’t work without a command signal.”

From miles away, the large taco sign for Bueno Nacho flapped open. The tomato in the center unfurled, creating a bowl. From within that, an antenna sprung out. A loud bleeping sounded, sending waves of signal across Middleton. James and Kim grabbed Jim and Tim, moving them away from the Little Diablos. They stood there, stiff as a board for a second before vibrating and growing to the size of small children. As the signal continued to sound, the toys morphed. The arms elongated, little hands turning into pincers. The legs sprung up from the bottom, as the chest spread out. The head twisted from being a sphere to a cone, the D flipping from vertical to horizontal and snapping in the middle to look like an ornate symbol. The cheery smile turned upside down, becoming a menacing frown.

As they grew, the living room getting smaller. The walls started to give out, cracking through the brick and drywall. The heads of the Diablos broke through the roof, narrowly missing the portion of the attic that was Kim’s room.

“Get mom and the boys outta here,” Kim said, pushing her father towards the foyer. “Ron and I will distract them.”

The closest Diablo bent down, sending one of its pincers towards Kim and Ron. Kim grabbed run by the back of the jacket, tugging him away. She watched her family run out the front door and turn towards the garage. Running, she grabbed the frame of the door, flipping out of the house as a green lazer beam whizzed through the hall. Unfortunately, her dress was a little too long, and the end of it went from her calves, up to her thighs. The other part was that beam crumbled the front way of the Possible home. 

Kim looked at her dress, annoyed. “Do you know how much babysitting I had to do to afford this dress?!” She lunged at the offending Diablo, diving between its legs, leveraging up to get herself across the remainder of the living room. The Diablo snapped its pincer away, revealing a spinning blade. It brandished it against Kim, giving her a way to get over it. It moved its blades up with Kim, trying to cut her. The blades caught in one another, letting Kim get away. Twisting its torso around, the Diablo switched back to its cannons and blasting at Kim. She flipped away from it, noticing Ron about to get chopped by the other Diablo. She diverted course, grabbing Ron and running out the front door again. The Diablos followed Kim out of her house, wrecking more of the building. Half the house was going to nee to be rebuilt. 

While Kim and Ron were battling it out with the Diablos in the front yard, her family was in the garage watching from the sidelines. James glanced out, seeing Kim flip out of the way from a spinning saw. “Kimmie needs help,” he looked to Anne, noticing her worried face.

“Alright, we’re talking about giant robots here,” Anne put forth.

“Giants cyber-tronic robots,” James corrected.

“Giant cyber-tronic robots armed with state of the art weapons,” Tim clarified even futrher.

“Kim doesn’t stand a chance,” Jim grumbled.

“Boys, how many times have I told you?” James said sternly. “Anything is possible, for a Possible.”

Anne checked out the small glass panel in the garage door, noticing that Ron’s scooter was close by. She told Jim and Tim to gather their rockets, while James crept out of the garage to get the scooter. He had to avoid a few stray lasers, but James was able to retrieve the vehicle. The family went to work, adhering the rockets to the scooter. The twins handed James a familiar looking can of rocket fuel he had developed. He frowned down at his sons before fueling the scooter.

Back outside, Kim and Ron were ducking behind a bush, trying to catch a breather from the attack. She called up Wade on the Kimmunicator, not noticing that the boy’s room was a mess and getting destroyed by another Diablo.

“Wade, we’ve got a big problem,” Kim said. She glanced through the leaves to see where the Diablos were.

“If it has anything to do with a giant robot, I can relate,” Wade replied from underneath his desk. The camera shock every time a yellow claw came down on the desk.

“My dad says they need a command signal,” Kim informed him.

“Makes sense. You take down the signal, you shut down the robots.” There was a green flash as the Diablo started mowing through the debris. “But, I’m not really in a position to track the signal for you.”

“It’s gotta be coming from the source of all things evil,” Ron piped up. “Bueno Nacho.”

The bush behind them burst into flames, one of the Diablos igniting it with a flamethrower. The garage door squeaked open, James yelling at his daughter and tossing her and Ron helmets. The twins could pressed a remote quickly, starting the rockets that were now attached to the back of the scooter. The rockets roared to life, shooting the scooter out of the garage and under the Diablo that was focused on Kim and Ron. The duo jumped on the vehicle when it past, Ron grabbing the steering and Kim behind. The Diablo’s ankles cracked open, revealing rockets embedded in. They ignited, shooting the Diablo after the teens. 

Ron was swerving around, not used to the speed. He veered off by luck when a laser crashed into the tarmac to the left. There were vibrations in the earth as the Diablo skated after them. It started alternating cannons, creating small holes in the road as each shot missed its target. Kim held onto Ron tightly, keeping an eye on how close the Diablo was. It was gaining on them quickly.

“How do we get the rockets to go faster?!” Ron shouted over the rush of wind. Rufus got out of Ron’s pocket, struggling to get across the left rocket and onto the back of the scooter. He gave the back end a little kick, forcing the thrusters to go into overmode. The back end shook for a moment, before the scooter shot off towards Bueno Nacho, leaving the Diablo behind.

As they approached Bueno Nacho, Ron scowled at the command antenna. He was bothered by the further change to his favourite fast food spot. Kim pointed out that it was the command signal for the Diablos. She looked behind them, hearing the treadmills of the robot’s feet rapidly approaching. She told Ron to pull up on the scooter, saying that with the rockets, they’d be able to hover briefly. Ron nodded as the distance to Bueno Nacho closed. 

Tipping the scooter with all his force, Ron pulled the vehicle up into a wheelie. The rockets took care of the rest, carrying them onto the roof of the restaurant. From a distance, they could see the Diablo charging its way towards them. It crouched down into a tackling position, arms hooked out. As it crashed through a few cars, the robot’s arm looped around the taco sign. The pole crumpled under the force, crashing to the ground, and knocking out the signal controlling the Diablos. Before the Diablo could close the last few feet towards Kim and Ron, it stopped dead in its tracks and immediately shrunk down to its original toy size. 

“Wade?” Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, the Diablos are shut down and shrunk down,” Wade confirmed. “Thanks to you, I guess?”

“I think we took out the command signal.”

“Which is a good thing, right?” Ron asked, slightly dazed from his high speed chase.

“Wait a minute,” Wade frowned. “There’s been a hit on the site...” He patched through a video, Drakken’s face the first thing that appeared.

“Congratulations, Ms.Possible,” Drakken said with a grin. “You have already pieced together how to foil my evil scheme. In record time, I might add. It is most unfortunate this time, that you will not stop me. You will surrender.”

“As if,” Kim scoffed, feeling confident she would win.

“Shego popped by your school dance,” Drakken said. “And she just met the nicest girl. Well, I don’t have to tell you how nice she is… and cute.” 

All the confidence Kim had in herself evaporated when Drakken moved from the center of the screen, the camera landing on two people Kim really didn’t want to be seeing next to the other. Shego was standing under a spotlight with her arm draped around Erica. Erica looked confused, asking about what was going on.

“Erica...” Kim mumbled, burning anger boiling up as what was happening caught up to her.

“The choice is yours, Kimberly Anne,” Drakken continued. “If you care about your dear Erica’s safety, surrender is your only option.” The video clicked out after that, leaving Ron to watch Kim’s face to from sadness to pure, unadulterated fury. She grabbed Ron by the arm, switching their positions on the scooter so she could drive. They arrived at Kim’s in no time at all, Kim telling Ron to check on her family then get into mission clothes.

Marching to her room, Kim reefed aside the clothes in her closet, revealing a hidden panel and hand print authentication. Within was a gray clothing bag with the red words experimental. Kim grabbed the bag, opening it to reveal a newly made super suit. As Kim was putting it on, Wade called her about the panel being opened.

“Kim! The battle suit is still just experimental. I was only able to resize it after Larry got at it.”

“Its about to get a test drive,” Kim said sternly. “Now, how far away is Bueno Nacho Headquarters?”

“About three hundred miles west of here,” Wade informed.

** 3 hours until Little Diablo Incident  
**

Kim gathered Ron, hugging her parents and telling them to be careful just in case the Little Diablos activated again. She got on the scooter, Ron riding behind her this time, speeding off towards Bueno Nacho headquarters.

“I think I’d feel better if I had a super suit, too,” Ron whined as they sped towards their destination.

KP+KP+KP

Three hundred miles away and sitting in the command center of BNHQ, Shego was watching satellite images of Kim and Ron speeding down the highway. She looked over to Drakken, who was grinning with glee.

“She’s coming,” Shego stated.

“Of course she is.”

** 1 Hour Until Little Diablo Incident… **


	11. Villain

Bueno Nacho Headquarters was placed in the middle of a field, miles away from most of the major city that was near it. There were two separate buildings that housed the headquarters. One tower that was in the shape of a large taco, while the other was s standard rectangle with a cylinder building in the center, sporting a sombrero. There were clouds slowly making their way to the area, the wet smell of rain approaching as Kim and Ron pulled up to the building. The journey there had been quick, the power from the rockets speeding them along. It was 11:30 Pm by the time arrived. Kim was determined to end this before it got out of hand.  Using the grappling hook, Kim and Ron shot up the side of the normal looking building.

“Okay, Wade. We’re going in,” Kim stated.

“Check your backpack,” Wade informed her.

Ron started rifling around Kim’s bag, pulling out the lipstick container that contained the knock out gas. He was temporarily knocked out after inspecting it before continuing to search for what Wade had given Kim. After a few second, he pulled out a gun that was the same colour as the Kimmunicator and very similar to that of a toy gun. Inserted into the barrel was an electrical pulse. 

“KP,” Ron stared at the gun. “When did you start packing?”

“It’s a… uhm…” Kim hummed.

“Electromagnetic scrambler,” Wade answered, pulling up the schematics for Kim to check out.

“Let’s just pretend I don’t know what that means,” Ron said, waving the scrambler around.

“It means it will shut down Drakken’s whole system,” Kim grinned, putting the scrambler back into her bag.

They entered into the building through one of the windows, Kim cutting a person-sized hole into it. They were in one of the main lobbies of the building, couches placed at intervals and photos of each iteration of Bueno Nacho hung on the walls. Creeping along, Ron stopped to admire the first Bueno Nacho that was ever built. From behind him, there was a low sound of foot steps fast approaching. 

“Ron, keep your head in the game.”

“No worry. I’m ready for anything.”

The foot steps turned into a thundering shake as the sumo ninja from Tokyo charged at them, running along the wall. He landed with a thud in front of Kim and Ron, swinging a set of nunchucks around. He grabbed Ron by the collar, shoving him against the closest wall. The ninja started spouting off his wish of vengeance against the teens after the matter in Tokyo, flailing Ron about in a flair of dramatics. When Ron was slammed against the wall again, Kim tossed the knock out gas to him. Rufus popped out of Ron’s shirt, grabbing the beauty product, immediately opening it. Ron held his breath as the purplish gas seeped from the contain and entered the ninja’s nostrils. The ninja dropped like a rock, his grip on Ron loosening.

Behind them, there was a whoosh of plasma igniting. Kim turned as a ball of green flames targeted her. She jumped out of the way, a little extra boost from the supersuit creating a field around her feet. She landed just in front of the hole in the floor Shego created. The woman was standing on a jutted out section of wall that towered over the lobby. 

“You know what I really hate?” Shego said through gritted teeth, lighting her hand up again.

“When somebody kidnaps your girlfriend?” Kim snapped.

Shego didn’t respond as her eyes hardened and her plasma’s heat became intense. She shot a beam of plasma from both her hands, it making contact with the space Kim had previously been in. The heat and pressure within the building blasted the windows out for the floor they were on, sending vapor clouds of green and gray into the night. Kim dodged away from the initial blast, jumping onto a shorter section that jutted out of the wall. She bounded from each one as Shego sent a volley of plasma at her. Kim landed on a pillar very close to Shego, the last of the blasts catching up to her. They were absorbed and fizzled away when the battle suit generated a force field around Kim. Shego watched with a raised brow, throwing another blast at Kim, as Kim’s arm was engulfed in a curved paddle. The plasma was caught in the cup of the paddle, and came soaring back at Shego. It hit one of the few glass panels that had survived the explosive heat, cracking under the pressure of the plasma. The ball imploded behind Shego, creating a small shock wave that whipped her hair around.

“Ooo, Kimmie got an upgrade,” Shego sneered.

“Not bad, huh?” Kim said as she grappled and flipped her way up to the second topmost floor. She scowled as Shego did some acrobatics to get to where she was. She had to brace herself, using her forearm to stop a flaming chop from colliding with her shoulder.

“Still not in my league,” Shego snarled, pressing down on Kim’s arm and bringing the heat in the plasma up.

Kim stumbled back, not able to catch herself when Shego slashed at her again. Searing pain rippled from her bicep to her shoulder,  causing Kim to fall off the catwalk she was on. Part way through the fall, Kim twisted in the air, jerking her right arm out. She shot a hook from the wrist of the battle suit, latching it into the side of the catwalk. The cable went rigid from Kim’s weight, swinging the girl around and back onto the catwalk. She landed in front of Shego, looking down at her left arm. There were claw marks that were seeping small amounts of blood, Shego’s plasma having cauterized the wound.

“Like I said… Wait, what?” Shego stared as the battle suit repaired the tear in its fabric, melding over the wound.

“You were saying?” Kim asked, standing up straight and getting into a fighting stance.

Shego’s hands lit up, plasma licking furiously around them. Kim and Shego rushed at one another, jumping into their attacks. Every flash of green that made contact with Kim was accompanied by flashes off blue from the battle suit. It protected Kim from the destructive power of Shego’s plasma. They remained in the air for a moment before falling back down. Kim used a kick to push herself away from Shego, spinning to the other side of the catwalk. She heard Shego growl in frustration, throwing plasma at her. Kim flipped away as a new new volley of blasts targeted her.

After a few rogue blasts nearly hit Kim, she was taken out by one when she had to rebound off the stairs leading to the top level of the building. Her body bounced on the catwalk, skidding to a halt just as Shego was coming down with a knee aimed right at Kim’s head. Shego’s knee impacted with the floor inches from Kim’s head, cracking the paneling. A flaming fist was brought down towards Kim’s head as the girl scrambled up, panting. The punch created a little crater where Kim had previously been. Kim pushed up on one hand, kicking upwards at Shego, the woman blocking the attack. Shego forced Kim’s leg down, forcing her to change tactics and stand up. Kim threw her elbow back at Shego, only to have it stopped by Shego’s  hand . Due to  the battle suit’s ability to protect Kim from Shego’s plasma, there was sparking from where she had blocked Kim. It radiated a green light between them.

Now that they were up in each other’s faces, Shego saw how hard Kim’s eyes were.  Kim was searching Shego’s eyes, just seeing a slight amount of hurt, outside of the neutral tone the woman normally had. Having had enough of the stalemate, Kim kicked Shego’s head, knocking her back before throwing a series of punches at her. Shego was able to dodge about a dozen of them before the battle suit kicked in and made Kim’s fists into blurs. Kim felt the impact as she landed a punch to Shego’s jaw, sending the woman flying back. She watched as Shego flew through the air, back crashing into the concrete wall before falling back to the catwalk with a groan.

“Wow, didn’t know you cared that much,” Erica said from behind Kim. She was coming down the stairs from the top floor. 

“Erica! You’re okay!” Kim yelped, running towards the girl with her arms open. They hugged, Kim relaxing now that she knew her girlfriend was safe.

“Kim...”

“Erica...”

“Actually, here I’m known as Synthodrone number 901,” Erica said, tightening her hold on Kim.

Kim’s eyes widened, struggling to get out of Erica’s grasp. Her pupils went small as an electrical current surged through her body, the battle suit not protecting her this time. Her body went limp in Erica’s arms as she passed out from the pain. Erica made sure Kim didn’t fall to the floor, keeping her somewhat up right as the suit she was wearing turned into a generic synthodrone outfit.

Shego had recovered from her fall, jaw clenching when she saw that Erica was a synthodrone. She hadn’t known that bit of information. She was going to have to talk with Drakken about that when she got the chance. She heard Ron bound up the steps, rushing towards Erica. Shego put her arm out, clothes lining the boy and knocking him out. Erica approached Shego with a grin, but got nothing in return when the woman took Kim out of her arms and marched off to where Drakken wanted the heroes trapped.

KP+KP+KP

Ron blearily blinked his eyes opens, his head throbbing. He was surrounded by promotional signs for Bueno Nacho  and hanging from a large burrito.  “Am… Am I in heaven?” To his left, Kim was groaning, tied up to a cactus that was just as sizable as the burrito. “KP! I thought you were down for the count.”

“Why couldn’t I see that she was a fake!?” Kim mumbled, now that she was a bit more conscious from Ron calling to her.

“Doesn’t get much faker than a synthodrone… Ugh, you kissed a synthodrone!”

“On top ten things I want to forget, that is one of them...”

“So, what’s the plan?” Ron asked, wiggling in his bindings.

“Ron, I… I’ve got nothing...” Kim said, hanging her head down in shame. She had been so focused on her dating life, trying to get over Shego, that she hadn’t planned or suspected any of Drakken’s plan.

“Well for one, that’s my line,” Ron said sternly. “And worse that’s quitter talk.”

“Drakken finally won…” Kim moped. “I should have stuck to babysitting.”

“Alright, KP. This pity fiesta is over. Drakken has not won, he played you. Now it’s payback time. And y’know there are other ladies out there that are better than Erica. Heck, probably even better than Shego.”

“You really think so?” Kim wasn’t too sure anyone would measure up to Shego.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Bonnie has been digging on you hard.”

“Really?” Kim had thought about the Bonnie prospect after the Moodulator incident, and they had gotten closer throughout the school year.

“And if Bonnie isn’t the one, there are other gals like...” Ron continued, trying to do the best friend thing when Rufus popped out of his pocket and balanced on his shoulder. “Rufus?”

“Rufus?” Kim asked, confused. She looked over to see the naked mole rat waving at her. “Rufus! You can save us!” They watched as Rufus tried to gnaw through the rope, shaking his little hit when it wouldn’t tear. Kim looked around to see if whoever locked them up had left her bag. “My backpack!”

Rufus ran down Ron’s leg, searching through Kim’s bag for her lipstick. He popped out wearing some rogue on his lips, Kim making a mental note to toss that colour later. Rufus poked back into the bag and retrieved the laser lipstick. He bounded over to Kim, releasing her first before getting to Ron. Kim grabbed the scrambler from her bag, putting it into the holster of the battle suit.

“Let’s go.”

KP+KP+KP

In the command center, at the tallest point in the Bueno Nacho Headquarters, Drakken was watching with pride as the henchmen in the room started the process for the Little Diablos around the globe to activate. The rain had finally come, the soft pitter-patter of it hitting the walls and glass. Outside, a large cellular tower was climbing out of its holding space. It was a tall tube that shrunk in circumference as each section reached further into the sky. Red glass rings that lined the last two sections glowed as electricity surged through, powering it on. At the utmost tip of the tower was a red knob that sparked to life, sending the command signal for the Little Diablos worldwide. Thunder and lighting cracked across the sky as hundreds of thousands of Little Diablos started to transform and take to the sky. 

The satellite images Drakken was watching showed every major city getting demolished by the rogue robots. The mad scientist was grinning with glee as he watched Paris, London, Tokyo, and more be overrun. Behind him stood Erica and Shego, one looking rather smug. Shego, on the other hand, was clenching her fists. She had spent the last few minutes figuring out what Drakken had done, and it pissed her off royally. She was also terrified because by default, it was assumed she knew the plan from the beginning. That meant that Kim had probably already thought that Shego had gone along with Drakken’s plan to go after her emotions. Something that Shego had sworn not to do again after the Time Monkey.

“Nakasumi’s toy design,” Drakken mused. “Daddy Possible’s cyber-tronic breakthrough… And to stick a pin in it, one made to order syntho-hottie.”

“So you weren’t just making it up as you went along?” Shego questioned, side eyeing Erica.

“And you questioned my research.”

“I don’t know what slumber parties had to do with anything...” Shego countered.

“Ah ah ah! But, I discovered Kim Possible’s weakness! Girls, girls, girls,” Drakken’s voice took on a mocking girly tone. “Who should I go to the dance with? Who’s the perfect girl?” He spun around the area, only to be faced with a very angry looking Kim and Ron.

“You’re right, Drakken,” Kim sneered. “Girls, dating, oh it’s hard. But this… this is easy.” She punched him square in the face, sending him backwards into some henchmen.

“Shego!” Drakken grunted.

Shego’s hands burst into flames as she lunged at Kim. There was no heat to them this time, Shego realizing what she was now a cohort to. Kim grabbed her wrists, rolling onto her back, and kicking Shego into the wall behind her. Shego hit the floor, grunting as she watched Kim  punt Erica in the face, bouncing off the synthodrone and headed to the stairs that led to the roof. As she got up, making chase with Kim, Shego watched Ron square up with Erica.

Kim was panting as she made her way outside. She was hit with the rain, it now pouring down. Above her, hundreds of Diablos were soaring through the sky. Her jaw dropped at the sight of them, grabbing the scrambler and aiming it at the cell tower.

“I’ll take this,” Shego said as she smacked the scrambler out of Kim’s hands. She stood there, hands covered in plasma, black smoke coming from them due to the rain. Kim tensed, striking up a defensive stance. She quickly looked to the stairs when she heard Ron make his way to the roof. The scrambler was still flying through the air, only to get grabbed by Erica breaking through the concrete to catch it instead of Ron.

“Nice try, loser,” Erica said, looking down at Ron. “By the way, naked mole rats aren’t cool. It’s gross.”

“Don’t go dissing the Rufus,” Ron snapped. He put his feet between Erica’s legs, twisting them to knock her down. The scrambler went sliding across the wet rooftop, Rufus chasing after it before it fell off the building.

Kim heard the hiss of plasma coming at her, tilting her head to the side to avoid it. She looked at Shego, scowling as what Ron had said rang in her ears.  _Drakken played you._ She hadn’t thought about it before, but that meant Shego must have been in on it, doing the one thing Shego had once said wasn’t worth it. The cause of their break up. That fueled a new burst of adrenaline in Kim as she kicked Shego in the stomach. 

“I trusted you!” Kim shouted, taking Shego by surprise before another kick nearly knocked her down.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Shego snapped, ducking under the kick, jumping up near the end of it to use her shoulder to throw Kim off.

“Back at the _Bermuda Triangle_ , you said you had no idea what Drakken was planning! And I trusted you!” There was a series of punches and blocks, Shego frowning as what she had worried about was coming to fruition.

“I didn’t know what he was planning until now, Kimmie,” Shego protested, taking a hit in the ribs. She wheezed, hands extinguishing as her bones cracked under the force. _Fuck… Battle suit is giving her an edge._

“You fucked with my feelings before, what would stop you from doing it again?!” Kim took the moment to tackle Shego down, pinning the woman underneath her. It was like deja vu, but this time Shego was the one with tears in her eyes.

“Because I love you!” Shego snapped, kicking Kim off of her. “You think I wouldn’t incinerate Drakken if I had known the entire time?”

That didn’t stop Kim from going at Shego hard. Any hit Kim took from Shego, the battle suit repaired itself, but it didn’t heal the wounds that Kim was inflicted with. She was being fueled by anger and hate for Shego and Drakken, and since Drakken wasn’t there, the brunt of it was coming on Shego. They eventually reached a stalemate, very similar to the one they had with the Moodulator. Shego was breathing hard, blood dripping from her mouth, left leg holding her weight. Kim was visibly exhausted, the rain draining her energy. Whatever was underneath the battle suits protection was either cauterized or slowly bleeding. She was could taste copper in her mouth, nose pouring from her nose. Breathing heavily, the two charged at each other.

Ron was dealing with Erica, getting kicked around by the synthodrone. He felt his nose crunch as he slammed face first into a wall. Erica grabbed him by the collar and threw him down onto the roof, stepping on his head. Rufus was struggling with the scrambler, using all of his might to shove it over to Ron. Even in his predicament, Ron was able to grab the scrambler before Erica noticed it tossing it to Kim.

“Kim!” Ron shouted as the scrambler arched in the air towards her.

Kim blocked a chop from Shego, grabbing her wrist and throwing the woman away from her with all her might. Shego flew through the air, landing on the edge of the tower before slipping off. She caught herself, struggling slightly to get back onto the slippery surface. 

Kim caught the scrambler, aiming and firing at the cell tower. The bolt zipped through the air, charging as it did so. It was inched away from its target when Erica grabbed it mid flight. “So sorry,” she said smugly.

“Y’know,” Kim said with a smile. “Rufus did not appreciate that crack.”

“The little guy holds a grudge,” Ron added.

The friends watched as Rufus revealed himself from within the synthodrone’s pant leg, tearing a hole into the ankle of the husk before making his escape. Green synthoplasma poured out of Erica, reverting her into a shriveled sack. With the goo leaking out, the synthodrone’s hand that held the scrambler wavered, allowing for the bolt to adhere to the cell tower. From the bottom of the tower there was a power surge, electricity shooting up through it. 

Sparks and smoke added to the rain, pieces of red glass shattering and blowing out the rings. The top of the tower exploded, sending a surge through to the command center and setting it on fire. Worldwide, the robots reverted back to their Little Diablo form. The ones that were in the sky around BNHQ started dropping like flies around them. Drakken was watching as he made his way up the stairs.

“Okay...” Drakken grumbled, searching for a way to escape. “Maybe she is all that...” He was tripped by Ron, smacking his chin against the concrete roof.

“Taking over the world is one thing,” Ron said, towering over Drakken. “But you go after my best friend’s heart, you’re gonna pay.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Note serious face,” Ron snapped.

On the other side of the roof, Shego had managed to climb back up. She was sneaking around, trying to make her own getaway and avoid Kim. She stopped when Kim landed in front of her, tensing at the look of fury on the girl’s face.

“Do you know what I really hate?” Kim asked.

“That your date melted?” Shego snapped, getting into a fighting stance. She really didn’t like knowing Kim had dated someone else.

“Nah. You.”

Kim kicked Shego in her already bruised chest, sending the woman backwards. Shego yelled out as she flew back, which turned to screams of agony when she hit the cell tower. Any residual current that was running through it, shocked her system. Shego passed out as the tower crumpled to the multiple stories to the ground, the force of her hitting in breaking it in half. 

Kim stepped over to the edge, watching the debris fall, not seeing Shego in any sort of fashion. If it had been any other time, any other plot, Kim would have felt sorry for what she had done. Yet, she stood there, smiling with malice in her heart towards the villainess. It was fleeting though as the pain from the battle finally caught up to her and she blacked out, Ron yelling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no words to describe how I am feeling right now. This is the end of part three... It feels bittersweet knowing that I will be on the final part of this series now. I have spent about 5-6 years writing it, and its almost at a close.
> 
> I want to thank everyone that has read the series up until this point, and I promise not to disappoint in finale.
> 
> Chapter 1 of Part 4 will be out in a month.


End file.
